Tres formas de unión
by Schala S
Summary: En el futuro apocalíptico gobernado por los androides, luego de la muerte de Gohan, tanto Trunks como Videl pierden toda esperanza. Al unirse por tres motivos diferentes y en tres momentos distintos de sus vidas, buscarán encontrarla. La necesidad de ella de protegerlo y el amor que él siente por ella irán, al mismo tiempo, evolucionando. Mirai Trunks x Mirai Videl ¡Parte II up!
1. I: Por el recuerdo

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Dragon Ball _es de **Akira Toriyama**.

* * *

><p><strong>TRES FORMAS DE UNIÓN<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

«Por el recuerdo»

* * *

><p>La lluvia, inclemente, caía sobre las personas, sobre el suelo, sobre la tumba que acababa de nacer; la lluvia empapaba el alma de todos los que estaban allí, al igual que las lágrimas que muchos se permitían derramar con o sin vehemencia. No importaba la forma en la cual lloraran; importaba lo que, a través de esto, le decían a quien tenían simbólicamente enfrente.<p>

Delante de todos estaba Trunks, el muchachito de 14 años cuyos sufrimientos equivalían a los de la vida entera de una persona en periodo de paz; incluso, era probable que todo lo que a él le había ocurrido a tan corta edad superara con creces el sufrimiento de alguien _normal_.

«Normalidad».

«Paz».

No conocía el concepto que encerraban esas dos palabras.

¿Era _normal_ vivir una vida como la de él? ¿Era _normal _lo que les estaba pasando? ¿Era _normal _el castigo al que se los había sometido desde el día que Diecisiete y Dieciocho aparecieron en la Tierra?

¿Paz? ¿Qué es la paz? Buscaba esa palabra en el diccionario cada día y no lograba entender su significado; era como si su cerebro no le permitiera discernir lo que esas tres letras simbolizaban al verse juntas.

—Gohan... —sollozó, limpiando con la manga de su chaqueta negra de la Corporación Cápsula las lágrimas que se entremezclaban con la lluvia—. Gohan...

De pronto, la lluvia dejó de golpear su rostro. Intrigado por el inesperado fenómeno, levantó su cabeza y apuntó con sus ojos a la persona que acababa de poner un paraguas sobre él. Videl solamente atinó a sonreírle, mostrando claramente, a pesar de lo que su boca simbolizaba, las lágrimas que también derramaba. El rostro casi era tétrico, estaba cargado de sentimientos contradictorios que eran imposibles de describir con propiedad.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición: ella, detrás, mirando hacia abajo; él, delante, con su cabeza hacia arriba. El maestro Roshi, ante todos los presentes, decía palabras serias que no iban con él pero que era inevitable pronunciar ante la tumba del hijo de Gokuh. Trunks y Videl, mientras, se miraban con fijeza, cada uno pensando, a su manera, en la misma persona. Videl, con la mano que no sostenía el paraguas, rodeó el cuello de Trunks y le dedicó una mirada más honesta: se mostró herida, inconsolable, destruida. Trunks, desesperado, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que bramaban las pupilas femeninas y se permitió llorar más fuerte que nunca. Su llanto interrumpió brevemente la ceremonia, pues las almas que lo rodeaban necesitaron sollozar y respetar su infinito dolor. Videl, sintiéndose comprendida por ese precioso y frágil muchachito más que por nadie, lo volteó hacia ella con violencia y lo hundió en su pecho, todo para ahogar en un abrazo el llanto de ambos. El paraguas cayó al suelo para jamás volver a ser levantado, y lloraron idénticamente, cada uno ensimismado en los recuerdos que tenían de Gohan: Videl recordando el amor, la pasión, los ojos negros llenos de afecto; Trunks recordando la amistad, la admiración, el esfuerzo de los entrenamientos compartidos. Y qué solos se sintieron a pesar de estar enlazados en semejante abrazo. Nada ni nadie les daba calor, quizá ni siquiera entre ellos lo hacían; sin embargo, estar así, por algún motivo, amenguaba la soledad a la que los había sometido esa tumba, a los distintos niveles de soledad que ésta personificaba.

La ceremonia terminó y las personas se marcharon poco a poco del desbordado cementerio al refugio de la Corporación Cápsula, conocido como el más grande de la Capital del Oeste. La población, desde la aparición de los androides, se había reducido en un 50 %, porcentaje escalofriante que pronto sería mayor gracias a la destrucción sin fin de los demonios cibernéticos. El refugio al que todos los presentes pertenecían resguardaba bajo su techo alrededor de cien personas, sobrevivientes de la ciudad y otros viajeros que por algún u otro motivo habían terminado echando lazos allí, entre los cuales estaban Videl y su padre, quienes habían terminado en la Capital del Oeste por la destrucción total de Orange Star, la ciudad natal de ambos.

—Trunks... —Camino al refugio, Bulma interceptó a su hijo—. ¿Estarás bien esta noche? Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo. —Su madre se permitió cerrar su idea con una sonrisa cálida que nada tenía que ver con lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas.

Bien sabía ella de las pesadillas de su hijo, esas que lo atormentaban cada vez que sus preciosos ojos se cerraban. Al caer en el sueño, nunca encontraba la paz que algunas personas le aseguraban que existía; se topaba con los androides, con el sádico Diecisiete y la hermosa Dieciocho, quienes no lo mataban, sino que le quitaban la vida a sus seres queridos. Ahora, uno de sus tantos sueños era realidad: Gohan había sido asesinado por ellos el día anterior; Trunks no dormía desde entonces. No quería llegar al momento del sueño. Inconscientemente, temía volver a _predecir_ lo que terminaría sucediendo.

Bulma, preocupada por su hijo al saber, de alguna forma, que _no quería_ dormir, sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerlo, de mimarlo, de ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño mediante su amor maternal. Quizá lo protegía demasiado, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Trunks era lo único que tenía en el mundo, y ella veía en la protección una forma de amor que era necesaria en medio de la situación límite que vivía el planeta Tierra desde la aparición de _ellos_, las ovejas negras de la Red Ribbon.

Habían llegado juntos al funeral, organizado rápida y sentidamente en horas para honrar a Gohan y todo lo que él significaba para la gente del refugio y de la Tierra. Llegaron abrazados, él literalmente deshecho y ella de igual forma en su interior, por más que exteriormente se mostrara fuerte por y para Trunks. Con el correr de los minutos, él fue alejándose de ella y, de algún punto específico en adelante, permaneció solo frente a la tumba, orgullosamente bajo la lluvia, como queriendo empaparse aún más de la depresión que la escena cultivaba en todos los presentes. Varios intentaron ofrecerle un paraguas para protegerse y no enfermarse, mas él negó absolutamente todas las acciones de preocupación con su cabeza, su gesto inmutable. Esto hasta Videl, la novia de Gohan: a ella sí le aceptó el paraguas y el abrazo, por motivos que Bulma intentó comprender, sin éxito. Prefirió no angustiarse por ello, pensando que la ciclotimia de su hijo era normal considerando los últimos acontecimientos, y volvió a sonreírle para transmitirle, así, todo lo que ella sentía por él.

Trunks, notoriamente incómodo, disintió.

—No será necesario, mamá... —profirió sin fuerza alguna en su voz, denotando tristeza y cansancio—. Estaré bien.

Bulma dejó la sonrisa al escucharlo; la cambió por una caricia en el rostro de su hijo, la cual él rechazó moviéndose a un costado. Trunks estaba creciendo; por momentos, tenía ciertas actitudes dignas de la adolescencia, esa en la que empezaba a entrar con timidez y sin demasiados conocimientos de lo que todos esos cambios en su cuerpo significaban. Por este motivo, a veces se alejaba de ella sin querer lastimarla, pero reaccionando con lo más primitivo de su situación física y psíquica.

—Está bien, Trunks —susurró ella, resignada e intentando ser comprensiva—. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

Sin más y captando los deseos de su hijo de seguir caminando solo, se alejó un par de pasos de él, en búsqueda de Chichi y el profundo llanto dedicado a su único hijo, a lo único que le quedaba en la vida hasta el día anterior. La nada misma acababa de apoderarse de esa mujer.

Videl, caminando detrás del muchachito, necesitó aumentar levemente su velocidad para alcanzarlo. Lo tomó del hombro y él giró hacia ella, con el rostro perturbado por la soledad quebrantada con tanta sencillez.

—No te preocupes por mí, por favor —pidió él en un hilo de voz por el que ella necesitó acercarse más, para poder escucharlo apropiadamente—. No quiero que se preocupen por mí...

—Tontito —respondió ella, cubriendo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos—. Si hay alguien que necesita comprensión en este momento, ése eres tú.

Trunks, entonces, se detuvo en medio del camino. Las calles estaban destrozadas, las baldosas salidas, los escombros adornando todo, como eternas huellas de la destrucción de los androides. Giró su rostro lentamente, y sus ojos y los de Videl volvieron a encontrarse, al igual que en el funeral. Sintió su rostro caliente y supo que estaba sonrojado, razón por la que bajó la vista al suelo, enterrándola allí mientras sus pies no hacían esfuerzo alguno por caminar. La frustración de su rostro era evidente.

Videl vislumbró los alrededores y encontró a Bulma entre las personas que los rodeaban. Le hizo una seña para decirle que ella se ocuparía del muchachito. Bulma, ahora varios metros detrás de ellos, sonrió y asintió simbolizando su gratitud para con la joven. Tranquila, la mujer logró dejar de mirar a su hijo, pues desde su alejamiento nunca le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Pasaron los minutos. Trunks y Videl, pronto, se encontraron detrás de la muchedumbre, solos entre escombros y angustia.

—Ven... ¿Qué tal si corremos un rato? Es bonito correr bajo la lluvia... De niña, eso siempre me daba alegría —propuso Videl.

Recordó, al decir aquellas palabras, a la pequeña Videl que había sido una vez. Ante el recuerdo de su madre, fallecida cuando era realmente niña, siempre salía a correr por el jardín de su casa en los días lluviosos. ¡Cómo olvidar el rostro de su padre pegado a la ventana! No la regañaba; sabía que ella lo hacía con el único propósito se sentirse bien consigo misma.

Era realmente terapéutico para ella.

Trunks agachó más su cabeza, avergonzado e incómodo por el tacto de ella, con el brazo femenino sobre sus hombros.

—Yo... —farfulló, sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas luchaban para salir disparadas de sus ojos—. Yo...

Videl, viendo el esfuerzo que él hacía contra el llanto, sólo se limitó a tomarlo de la mano y a jalarlo mientras empezaba a correr.

—¡Vamos! —gritó tironeándolo—. Corre, Trunks.

Él no llegó a reaccionar, simplemente se vio corriendo junto a ella, sin soltar su mano ni por un instante. Sin quererlo, volvió a sonrojarse.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Creía saber el porqué y se odió por pensar en eso.

«Es la novia de Gohan...».

Aunque, a decir verdad, ya no lo era. Desgraciadamente, ésa era la verdad.

Corrieron entre escombros y destrucción; casi resbalaron en varios puntos gracias a la lluvia que aún caía en finas líneas de tristeza. Corrieron hasta que los pulmones de ambos lo permitieron. Cuando ya no pudieron más, decidieron detenerse para descansar. Más bien, fue Videl quien tomó esa decisión: arrastró a Trunks con el agarre más fuerte que le permitía su mano hasta debajo del techo de una vieja tienda de dulces abandonada, destrozada por los androides. Se sentaron en lo que quedaba de la escalera que daba la bienvenida al alguna vez bello lugar y cada uno se dedicó a respirar. Sin mirarse y con las manos que ya no se agarraban la una a la otra, ambos volvieron a sumirse en un terrorífico silencio, sólo perturbado por sus corazones y la lluvia, por la respiración y los sollozos irregulares.

Videl levantó los ojos y se vio en aquel escenario, en la puerta de esa tienda de dulces, bajo ese techo descolorido por el paso del tiempo, y no pudo negarse a la tentación de observar el cielo desde su escondite. Estaban a plena tarde, pero el gris de las nubes robaba la luz del sol y los hundía en una sensación de inconsolable depresión. Agradeció que el clima acompañara sus sentimientos: perder a Gohan merecía un día tan negro como ese.

El cielo no merecía al sol; Gohan ya no estaba en la Tierra para ser alumbrado por éste.

* * *

><p>—Todo es tan difícil... —susurró él, pegado a su boca, pegado a su cuerpo en esa cama de un cuarto perdido en el refugio—. Pero algún día desaparecerán. —La besó suavemente, habiendo atraído el cuerpo desnudo al propio—. Algún día, Videl... Tú y yo seremos felices... ¡Todos seremos felices! Algún día...<p>

—Todos seremos felices. —Ella no dudó en sonreír mientras, con sus manos, acariciaba la espalda del hombre que acababa de presentarle al placer; que acababa, de hecho, de presentárselo a sí mismo también: había sido la primera vez de ambos—. Todos...

—Eso espero. —Gohan volvió a besarla y ya nada importó; era feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo—. Porque si tú y yo no podemos ser felices, entonces me encargaré de que todos lo sean.

Videl tembló ante las palabras, sin lograr descifrarlas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró con voz quebrada, ahogando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>—Gohan nunca dudó, Trunks —dijo ella de un momento al otro—. Él hizo esto por nosotros, para que todos nosotros pudiéramos seguir adelante... —Carraspeó—. Así que, ahora, lo que debemos hacer es limpiarnos nuestras lágrimas y seguir, salir adelante... ¡Debemos hacerlo por él! En memoria de Gohan.<p>

—¡NO! —gritó un inconsolable Trunks, sumergido en sus lágrimas y en lo imposible que era no derramarlas con tanta vehemencia—. No puedo, Videl... ¡NO PUEDO! No puedo sin Gohan, no quiero sin Gohan...

El muchachito se abrazó a sus piernas flexionadas y entre éstas escondió su rostro, desesperado y desatado, muerto en vida.

—Fue mi culpa... —farfulló entonces—. Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido por mí...

* * *

><p>—Videl, no... —Gohan rio sinceramente—. ¡Videl! Aquí no; no se lo he dicho a mamá...<p>

Videl siguió besándole el cuello entre risillas que evidenciaban el inmenso amor que sentía por él y que, bien lo sabía ella, él le devolvía con cada partícula de su corazón. Perdidos en los laberínticos pasillos del refugio que era la Corporación Cápsula, necesitaban ser cautelosos debido a que nadie sabía que estaban juntos. Aunque había quienes sospechaban. Ése era su secreto, lo había sido por muchísimo tiempo y ya era casi imposible ocultar lo innegable.

Era imposible tapar lo que sentían.

Teniendo esto en claro, Videl le dio un corto beso en los labios, dispuesta a romper el pacto de secreto y a gritarle al mundo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

—Vamos... ¡No tiene nada de malo! Ya no somos unos niños, ¡tú tienes 22 y yo 21! Somos grandes y podemos besarnos. —Eso hizo ella: volvió a hundir sus labios en el cuello de Gohan, arrancando suspiros fusionados con risas de su novio—. Te amo, Gohan...

Él, al escuchar esas palabras, necesitó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, implorando el calor de la noche anterior, de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Hacía mucho que se conocían, y hacía meses, casi un año, que habían descubierto que la amistad era muchísimo más que eso. Sabía que no tenía por qué esconderse, pero primero quería hablarlo con su madre, ¡ella merecía saberlo! También quería contárselo a Trunks. Quería contarle, explicarle y confesarle muchas cosas porque él, como amigo que se sentía del hijo de Vegeta, realmente deseaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía, de lo hermoso y lo difícil que era amar a Videl.

Hermoso por lo correspondido.

Hermoso por lo que se sentía estar con ella.

Difícil por el apocalipsis en el que vivían.

—Yo también te amo, Videl —confesó en susurros—. Te amo.

La timidez y el miedo se fueron para dar paso a la pasión: se besaron con ímpetu, desparramando en la boca del otro todo el amor y la pasión que se generaban. Los labios danzaban uno contra otro, ávidos de seguir conociéndose, de aprender a expresar lo mismo que se hacían sentir. Lo que ellos no sabían, demasiado ensimismados en los nuevos descubrimientos corporales y emocionales que experimentaban al besarse y tocarse, era que alguien los observaba absorto por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabiendo que estaba mal espiarlos.

Pero se sentía demasiado hipnotizado por lo que vislumbraba con inocencia.

Vio el movimiento de los labios, cómo ejercían presión de una boca a la otra, en movimientos sincronizados, estéticos. Vio la mano de Gohan viajar por la cintura de Videl, que se marcó perfectamente por causa de la caricia. La cintura se veía sumamente pequeña, diminuta en la mano del hombre.

¿Cómo alejarse ahora? Alejarse era una utopía; no podía bajo ningún aspecto. La cintura era demasiado hermosa, simbolizaba algo extremadamente poderoso que, a sus 13 años recién cumplidos, no tenía explicación alguna.

¿Por qué una simple cintura?

—¡Trunks! —El grito de la dueña de esa cintura, con un claro tono de reproche, anuló todos sus pensamientos—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a espiarnos?!

—¡VIDEL! —gritó él.

Se dio la vuelta al saber qué haría ella: perseguirlo hasta atraparlo; retarlo. Tomó impulso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta desaparecer entre los pasillos del refugio. Videl tampoco tardó en desaparecer de la vista de Gohan. Solo, rio al escuchar los gritos de ambos viajar a lo largo del lugar, casi enternecido por lo que sucedía.

«Si me pasara algo...».

Era inevitable pensar en la muerte con los androides caminando en el mismo mundo que él, por lo cual no pudo reprimir aquel deseo fatalista, poco común en un hombre que vivía contagiando esperanza en las personas.

«Necesito saber que estarán bien».

* * *

><p>—¡Silencio, Trunks! —Videl no pudo detener su reacción: lo tomó de los brazos, lo sacudió y, sin soportar ver esas gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, reflejo exacto de su propio rostro, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡¿Acaso vas a decirme que murió por <em>tu<em> culpa?!

—Si fuera más fuerte... ¡Si fuera más fuerte! —deseó él, sin ser capaz de levantar su mirada hacia la de Videl—. ¡Si me hubiera transformado antes en Súper Saiyan, seguramente él viviría! Y así lo tendrías, y así no llorarías...

Videl se tapó la boca, emocionada por sus palabras.

—Trunks... —balbuceó—. No es tu culpa...

Creyó entender sus sentimientos y se sintió culpable por la bofetada y el regaño; ese muchachito era lo más dulce que había visto en su vida. No entendió del todo la raíz de su sentir, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo. Era un poderoso guerrero, sí, pero también era un joven de 14 años cuya vida había sido opacada por los androides casi desde el primer día. Era muy frágil.

Sin poder evadir su deseo, lo abrazó. El pequeño cuerpo del adolescente se deshizo en sufrimiento entre sus brazos y el alma que lo llenaba se permitió expresar toda la tristeza que sentía por medio de un nuevo llanto. Él, a pesar de las lágrimas, tardó algunos minutos, mas finalmente correspondió el abrazo: apretó la espalda con una delicadeza que parecía tener innata en sus extremidades cuando de Videl se trataba. Los brazos rodearon la cintura y la paz, lenta y renuente, empezó a llegar a su pecho.

Esa cintura...

* * *

><p>Caminó, lentamente, hasta el cuarto de Trunks, ubicado en la planta baja del refugio. Eran pocos los que descansaban de la planta baja para arriba; la mayoría lo hacía en los pasillos subterráneos que habían construido entre todos hacía varios años. Trunks, fiel a la enorme bondad que irradiaba su corazón, nunca había hecho caso al pedido de su madre para que durmiera en los subsuelos: él se negaba rotundamente, alegando la necesidad de estar alerta en caso de que hubiera algún ataque y fuera menester proteger a todas las almas que poblaban el lugar.<p>

En la cabeza de Gohan sólo giraba un pensamiento: expresarse. Decirle lo que sentía, contarle lo que lo aquejaba; también, veía importancia en el hablar con él para aprovechar la oportunidad: tenía que tocar temas que jamás había tocado con su aprendiz. Bulma le había comentado, hacía no más de una semana, que Trunks, a sus recientes 13 años, estaba experimentando algunos cambios de humor que antes no eran comunes en él. Gracias a la amistad que lo unía desde hacía tiempo con Bulma, algunos temas no eran tabú a la hora de preocuparse por el bienestar de su pequeño amigo, así que Bulma había sido de lo más honesta al decirle lo que pensaba: Trunks estaba creciendo, estaba desarrollándose, estaba madurando física y mentalmente. Esta maduración que empezaba a depositarlo en la adolescencia sin dudas tenía que ver en sus cambios de humor, en sus ataques de vergüenza y sus silencios prolongados, los últimos más que de costumbre.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y, en el refugio, casi todos dormían; bien sabía que Trunks no lo hacía. El muchachito tenía dificultades varias a la hora de dormir, y en un día de suerte solía conciliar el sueño alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana, según el mismo Trunks le había confesado a Gohan. Tocó su puerta tres veces, con suavidad y calma; su amigo y alumno no tardó en aparecer frente a él. Abrió la puerta abruptamente, con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡¿Gohan?! ¡¿Ha sucedido algo?! —preguntó inmediatamente, sin soportar la incertidumbre.

El rostro de Gohan se mostró apacible, relajado: intentó, así, calmar a Trunks.

—No pasó nada, no te preocupes. —Rascó su nuca como solía hacerlo Gokuh, su padre, y rio brevemente, bajando los humos del joven que lo observaba atentamente—. Quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Trunks no ocultó la adorable sonrisa que decoró su boca, dejando atrás el nerviosismo.

—¡Claro!

Gohan se adentró en la sencilla habitación, pensando mientras lo hacía en que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba allí: Trunks, desde hacía algunos meses, le prohibía la entrada a todo el mundo, incluso a su maestro. ¿Por qué sería aquello? De alguna forma, pensó el hijo de Gokuh, el muchacho se aislaba a consciencia, quizá por vergüenza o quizá por algo más intrincado que lo primero. Sin saber qué pensar y decidido a averiguarlo, Gohan echó un vistazo al escenario: el espacio era muy reducido, las paredes eran celestes y los únicos muebles eran una cama de una plaza, un escritorio, una silla dispuesta frente a éste, un sencillo armario y una improvisada biblioteca en la que ya no entraban más libros.

—Estás leyendo mucho, por lo que veo —necesitó destacar Gohan al atisbar las tres repisas abarrotadas de libros de distinto grosor—. ¿Qué lees?

Trunks se sonrojó por primera vez, tomando asiento en la cama.

—Eh... —balbuceó—. Estoy leyendo Historia. Ya sabes..., me ayuda a dormir.

Gohan rio abiertamente; los ojos de Trunks se enterraron en el suelo; la vergüenza viajó a través de las venas.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías por placer!

—Sí me gustan —mencionó el muchacho, su voz más baja que nunca—. Me ayudan a distraerme...

Gohan le sonrió, sin mucho más por agregar. Siguió observando la desprolija biblioteca y necesitó suspirar.

—Hace cuánto que no leo uno... —Se permitió espiar los nombres que exhibían los lomos y allí, llamativamente, vio muchos de historia. La edad antigua, el desarrollo de la tecnología, las guerras más importantes de los distintos periodos sociales. Un poco escondidos detrás de los últimos, se topó con libros de filosofía.

—¿Filosofía? —inquirió sin observar a su alumno—. Me sorprendes gratamente.

El muchacho, casi sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

—Me gusta leer —afirmó un tanto tímido—. Como ya no hay escuelas y las clases que da mi madre en el refugio siempre se ven interrumpidas por los... androides... —El tono se ensombreció—. Bueno, prefiero recorrer vestigios de bibliotecas y llevarme las cosas que encuentro sanas y salvas.

—¿Y por qué leer y no otra actividad? Algún deporte, un juego de mesa... ¡No sé! Es curioso que te fijes en los libros, Trunks. Ya sabes cómo son los niños aquí: nada de libros; lo único que quieren hacer es jugar, divertirse y dejar de lado la parte triste de nuestra historia.

—Me gusta aprender. No es que entienda mucho de lo que dice en esos libros, pero... —exclamó él, siempre tímido pero reflejando una seguridad que seguramente ni él captaba; seguridad inconsciente—. Es una forma de intentar entender lo que nos pasa. —Carraspeó, nervioso.

Sinceridad brutal: Gohan admiraba el corazón de Trunks. Admiraba, sobre todo, su afán de serle útil a las personas, su deseo desinteresado por ayudarlas. Claro que se identificaba con él y con ese deseo, pues lo sentía en su propia alma. Trunks era bueno, quizá demasiado, pero lo era y eso era positivo.

Que él existiera era de ayuda al refugio y, por qué no, a la Tierra.

Dejó, finalmente, lo libros de lado. Se encaminó hacia la cama donde Trunks estaba sentado. Tomó asiento a su lado y lo observó unos cortos pero significativos segundos.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo.

Trunks lo miró atentamente.

—Dime, Gohan.

A Trunks le encantaba que Gohan lo buscara para charlar, que confiara en él y le provocara esa dulce sensación llamada amistad. Se sentía amigo de su maestro, una de las cosas que más orgullo le generaba. Gohan era su ídolo. Que también fuera su amigo era un premio en el infierno en el que vivían.

—Estoy saliendo con Videl —dijo Gohan, sorprendiendo, aunque no del todo, a su joven amigo.

—Ya-ya me parecía —balbuceó éste torpemente, sonrojándose por el inesperado tema que Gohan proponía.

—Es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Es complicadísimo... Me costó mucho animarme. —Gohan, para sorpresa de Trunks, también se sonrojó, mostrándose como el chico de 22 años que era, como el joven con toda la vida por delante que simbolizaba.

El hombre que, de no haber sido por la existencia de los androides, hubiera podido contar otra historia ante los ojos del mundo.

—Se nota que ella te quiere mucho, Gohan —afirmó pronto Trunks, sonriente aunque sonrojado—. Me-me alegro mucho por ustedes. —Y los ojos volvieron al suelo.

Gohan agradeció las palabras de su alumno rascando su cabeza con complicidad, haciendo que Trunks volviera a sonrojarse.

—Nunca había sentido esto —se confesó el mayor—. Dudé mucho debido a todo lo que nos pasa... ¡Pero llegó un punto donde no pude evitarlo! Ya no podía... Ella, ahora, es otro de mis grandes motivos para ser más fuerte.

Eso era exactamente lo que sentía Gohan: determinación. Videl, así como su madre, su alumno y la gente del refugio, le daban ánimos a la hora de prepararse para pelear nuevamente con los androides. El deseo de ganarles era inquebrantable gracias a la fortaleza que le inspiraban sus allegados, aunque también era inquebrantable el no saber si la próxima vez que peleara con los asquerosos Diecisiete y Dieciocho sobreviviría.

¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Quiso decir miles de cosas, pero se contuvo: ya había dicho lo que necesitaba, más concisamente de lo que había pensado que podría. No quedaban más palabras; lo esencial ya flotaba en el aire.

Necesitaba ser más fuerte para así construirles un futuro hermoso a su mujer, su familia y sus amigos.

Construirle un futuro justo a la Tierra, lleno de la esperanza que sólo Gokuh sabía desparramar con tanta sencillez e intensidad.

—Es... muy valeroso que lo veas de esa forma —agregó Trunks—. Espero que te ayude.

—Me ayuda, créeme —se permitió sumar Gohan—. Ahora, tengo a una persona _especial_ a la cual proteger.

Trunks sonrió tímidamente en respuesta. Sabía que Gohan estaba feliz; eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

Mejor ni pensar en otra cosa...

—¿Y a ti te gusta alguna chica? Cuenta —inquirió su maestro codeándolo, una sonrisa pícara digna de Chichi y/o Bulma adornó su boca.

—¡Gohan! —Trunks se tapó el rostro—. Por favor, no me preguntes eso...

El maestro se relajó ante su alumno. Esa había sido la mejor forma de entrar en tópico. La vergüenza extrema —muchísimo más notoria que la normal— que llenó a Trunks evidenciaba lo que Bulma había asegurado: su aprendiz estaba creciendo, estaba madurando, estaba desarrollándose. Tenía 13 años, así que estaba en edad. Volvió a rascar la cabeza del muchacho, alentándolo para que se calmara mientras pensaba en lo difícil que había sido para él entender lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo a la edad de Trunks. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Había terminado hablando con Roshi, Woolong y Puar sobre el tema, elección de la que se había arrepentido al instante: mientras el pequeño gato, alguna vez inseparable amigo de Yamcha, volaba de un lado al otro con rojo en sus mejillitas peludas, el cerdito amigo de su padre y el que alguna vez había sido maestro de éste le explicaron con lujo de detalles qué tenía que hacer en ciertos momentos de revoltijos hormonales. ¡Si hasta le habían regalado revistas porno! Ante su inmenso gesto de incomodidad, donde sus pupilas gritaban algo parecido a «trágame tierra».

Era difícil no contar con su padre en momentos así. Claro que Gokuh no era hombre de inmensos conocimientos cuando no se trataba de batallas, pero quizá ayudado por Krilin podría haberle explicado algo más o menos coherente. Incluso, quizá hasta su madre, en periodo de paz, hubiera orientado a su padre a explicarle en qué consistía la adolescencia. Pensar en sus padres, juntos, explicándole en qué consistía algo como el sexo le ponía el rostro más rojo que el de Trunks.

A sus 12 o 13 años, rememoró Gohan, las escuelas ya eran un viejo mito destruido por los androides, así que era muy difícil educarse en esos terrenos al llegar a la edad complicada. Todos estaban tan preocupados por el bienestar del refugio, por la buena conducta en éste —no salir en horario nocturno, no mantenerse demasiado tiempo fuera durante el día, no hablar con gente externa al refugio para evitar saqueos a los víveres que éste cuidaba a sol y sombra; todo lo necesario para una convivencia que no trajera problemas a nadie— y por la educación básica para los jóvenes acerca de la historia, las matemáticas o la ortografía que nadie parecía reparar en «trivialidades» como explicarle a un niño o una niña en plena pubertad qué significaba la palabra «adolescencia» y la palabra «sexualidad». Gohan, con tan pintorescos maestros como lo habían sido Roshi y Woolong, no tenía, a pesar de todo, de qué quejarse. Trunks, en cambio, no había buscado a nadie y, como siempre solía hacer el muchacho, se estaba reprimiendo y avergonzando de tocar el tema. Vegeta estaba muerto desde hacía demasiado tiempo y su alumno no tenía con quién hablar, no tenía un guía y ni siquiera, ahora que lo pensaba, poseía una figura masculina fuerte en su historia. A lo mejor era él, Gohan, quien tomaba ese lugar para Trunks.

—Oye... —le habló finalmente al muchachito—. Creo entender por qué estás tan raro últimamente.

Trunks ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Entendía perfectamente a dónde pretendía ir Gohan con sus palabras.

—No quiero hablar de esas cosas... ¡Me da mucha pena! En serio, Gohan: háblame de otra cosa, te lo suplico.

—No tiene nada de malo crecer, tonto... —Gohan se permitió destapar el rostro de su joven amigo con su mano, obligándolo al contacto visual—. ¡No debes sentirte avergonzado! Al contrario: crecer es algo maravilloso. No sólo está creciendo tu cuerpo, sino además tu mente e incluso tu fuerza: ahora serás más fuerte que nunca. Ahora, serás capaz de superarme.

Trunks se puso serio, dejando la aniñada vergüenza de lado.

—Qué tonterías dices —aseguró sin perjuicio—. Nunca podría superarte...

Infravaloración y poca autoestima disfrazada de humildad: Trunks era así.

—¡¿Eso crees? —Gohan necesitó reír audiblemente—. Eres el hijo de Vegeta, el Príncipe de los saiyan. ¡Que me superes jamás me sorprendería! Me superarás, Trunks. Lo veo en ti cuando entrenamos: ¡tienes un potencial envidiable! Te admiro; llegarás a ser un gran guerrero.

El joven, una vez más y contando, volvió a enterrar los ojos en el suelo.

—Pero...

—Vamos, no seas tan severo contigo mismo. —Gohan se agachó y buscó mirarlo nuevamente—. ¡Soy tu amigo! ¿Verdad que sí? De niño, yo casi no tuve amigos de mi edad; tú eres lo más cercano a ello que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Confía en mí! Cuéntame qué te preocupa, qué no entiendes, qué te asusta de todo lo que está pasándote... —Lo obligó a ponerse de pie y se fijó en la altura de su alumno—. ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! Aunque aún te falta, pero vas por buen camino... ¡Serás más alto que Vegeta! Tu mamá estaba preocupada por eso. —Volvió a reír—. No le contaré a nadie lo que se diga en este cuarto, Trunks. Sé que soy un poco mayor que tú, pero intenta ver en mí a alguien de tu edad, a un amigo de tu generación. Sé que eres solitario; todos nos damos cuenta de lo tímido que eres... —Al ver tristeza en el rostro de su alumno, apoyó su mano en su juvenil hombro—. No está mal ser tímido, yo también lo soy. Por eso, te ofrezco esta confianza. Si no la tomas, está perfecto. ¡No me enojaré si no quieres hablar de este tipo de temas conmigo! Pero es importante que sepas que si necesitas un oído, aquí me tienes.

Una dulce sonrisa asomó en el rostro preadolescente, decorada con sonrojo y retraimiento, todo armoniosamente fusionado en los expresivos ojos azules.

—De acuerdo... —Trunks tomó asiento en la cama y Gohan hizo lo propio en la silla del escritorio—. Lo que pasa es que... Yo...

Con palabras cortadas a la mitad, pausas eternas y miradas enterradas eternamente en el suelo, Trunks le confesó algunos signos de su maduración. Gohan lo dejó expresarse a su tiempo, sin apurarlo ni presionarlo, aunque permitiéndose intercalar algunas frases tranquilizadoras que relajaron poco a poco al muchacho. Eso es normal. Eso también. ¡A mí me pasó lo mismo! Qué feo era cuando me pasaba eso...

Finalmente le explicó algunas cosas, le aconsejó otras y le contó situaciones atadas a su propia experiencia. ¿Qué mejor que ponerse a sí mismo como ejemplo? Sabía que Trunks lo admiraba; Bulma se lo decía todo el tiempo y el propio Trunks lo hacía notar. Ser él quien lo aconsejara, pensaba el hijo de Gokuh, quizá valía el doble para su alumno. Era bueno estar allí para su joven amigo.

—¿Y? —Cuando Gohan se quiso dar cuenta, ya llevaban una hora y media de diálogo—. Ahora puedes contarme. ¿Te gusta alguna chica? Cuenta, cuenta.

—Hay... una —balbuceó Trunks—. Pero es un _poquito_ mayor que yo.

Gohan sonrió ampliamente, casi sintiéndose padre del muchacho y casi sintiendo orgullo por él.

—¡¿Quién es? —Al ver cómo Trunks volvía a depositar los ojos en el suelo por enésima vez, rio a carcajadas—. Bueno, no me digas. Lo adivinaré yo solo... ¡Estaré muy atento!

El muchachito intentó cambiar de tema, pero Gohan se permitió hacer una última pregunta antes de hacerlo:

—¿Qué te gusta de ella?

«Todo... pero no debo mirarla más», se dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

—Es que... —Esa pregunta, para Trunks, tenía una respuesta contundente, mas le daba demasiada pena admitirlo—. Yo... eh...

Era difícil tenerla cerca, hablarle, mirarla... ¡Era tan difícil! No podía decirle a Gohan de quién hablaba; esa mujer, para él, era un sueño inalcanzable. Era, de alguna manera, su amor platónico. Había leído sobre el tema en un libro viejo y complicado de filosofía que casi no había entendido por sus conceptos intrincados y lo anticuado de la escritura, pero creía haber comprendido el significado del supuesto amor platónico: el ideal, eso que no se puede materializar de ninguna manera.

Aún no había recaído en el puñal que le había significado el principio de la conversación con Gohan: ahora, esa mujer no sólo era un ideal, sino que estaba total y absolutamente prohibida por obvios motivos, pues ella era...

—¿Qué te llama la atención de ella? Algo de su físico, su personalidad...

Mandando su timidez al diablo, Trunks decidió contestar:

—Es buena, es dulce y se preocupa por todos nosotros... —Idealizando a más no poder, así empezó su respuesta—. Físicamente, eh... Su cintura es muy... linda.

A Gohan le llamó la atención la respuesta. Esperaba otra palabra si de físico se trataba, algo como piernas, senos o incluso cabello. Lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente pudo comentar algo al respecto:

—La cintura de una chica es un símbolo de su femineidad —afirmó tranquilamente, recordando con amor la cintura de su querida Videl—. Esa curva simboliza en ellas algo que nosotros no tenemos, algo que es propio de las mujeres. Es lindo sentir esa pequeñez entre tus manos... —Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, Gohan se sonrojó al recordarse apretando la cintura de Videl. Necesitado de visitar a su novia antes de ir a dormir, dio por terminada la charla—. Bueno, Trunks... Buenas noches. ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites hablar, me dices! ¡Y nada de vergüenza!

—De acuerdo, Gohan.

Una sonrisa tímida del muchachito, unas manos despeinando el cabello lila y Gohan, finalmente, se retiró.

* * *

><p>Videl acompañó su llanto hasta que éste, finalmente, fue capaz de apagarse: Trunks acababa de quedarse dormido en sus brazos. El cansancio, el insomnio y la tristeza eran un cóctel escalofriante para cualquier persona, y que el alumno de quien fuera su pareja se durmiera así, mientras se desahogaba en el abrazo, le dio cierta alegría: era una dicha saber que él, de alguna manera, había encontrado cierta <em>paz<em> al llorar junto a ella.

La hizo sentir muy bien pensarlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Videl estaba sonriendo.

«Las cosas que provocas, niño...».

Trunks era especial. En el refugio, la gente lo adoraba. Era amable, respetuoso, servicial y dulce como nadie. ¿Cómo no tenerle especial afecto? Quizá ni él se daba cuenta, pero en el refugio había cierto clima de _felicidad_ gracias a gente como él.

Con mucho cuidado, se lo cargó en la espalda mientras agradecía tener fuerza y entrenamiento en artes marciales gracias a Mark, su padre; ser fuerte era de ayuda al cargar a ese chico que no paraba de crecer. Se lo llevó corriendo al refugio, intentando evadir la lluvia y a oscuridad que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había instalado por el llegar de la noche. Dormido, Trunks se aferró a su cuello; su respiración era dulce y apacible.

Una vez en el refugio, se preocupó al verse empapada, tanto a ella como a él. Pasó junto a la habitación de Trunks y allí permaneció de pie unos segundos.

«No es buena idea... No me atrevo a dejarlo solo».

Sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era en extremo doloroso para él. Por este motivo, dejarlo solo le parecía una idea deplorable, unida a una actitud vacía de empatía. El problema era que estaba empapado, ¡tenía que cambiarse de ropa urgentemente para no enfermarse! ¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudarlo?

¿Qué era lo mejor?

No dudó, simplemente se adentró en la habitación y de un humilde armario sacó lo primero que encontró. Le dio pena entrar sin el permiso del joven, pero todo era mejor a despertarlo. Temía que el llanto reanudara y que no pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Decidida y apurada, descendió al subsuelo. En los laberínticos pasillos buscó el cuarto de Bulma. No tardó en abandonar la idea inicial de avisarle a dónde iba a llevar a su hijo.

«Quizá está durmiendo...».

Inevitablemente, con pasos lentos y vacíos de fuerza, tuvo que pasar por allí; no pudo evitar acongojarse al escuchar cómo Bulma hablaba acerca de Gohan con Roshi, mientras un llanto, el que reconoció como el de Chichi, terminaba de dar el toque dramático a lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

Siguió su camino por el pasillo. Estornudó sin poder evitarlo, anticipando el resfrío que se le avecinaba, y entró en pánico cuando Trunks se revolvió en su espalda; por suerte, no despertó. Al continuar el andar, pasó de largo numerosas puertas de distintos materiales, aunque el metal era lo más común. Volvió, como siempre, a apreciar las manchas de humedad, la irregularidad de las paredes y las escrituras en aerosol que algunos irrespetuosos dejaban en los rincones de éstas. «¡Androides hijos de puta!»_, _rezaba la única que le gustaba de entre todos los grafiti que había por allí. Cuán de acuerdo estaba con esa frase...

Finalmente, agitada y cansada, llegó a su cuarto. Como pudo debido al peso que cargaba, tocó cuatro veces la puerta metalizada que permanecía cerrada, cumpliendo con las reglas que había impuesto su _peculiar _compañera de cuarto para la buena convivencia.

—¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! —susurró una enfadadísima y rubia Lunch al abrirle la puerta—. ¡¿Y qué haces con él?!

—Ay, Lunch... —Videl entró torpemente a la habitación mientras la rubia le abría el paso, dejando tras su espalda la escopeta que siempre tenía encima—. ¿No lo viste hoy en el funeral? Estuve con él hasta ahora y no podía parar de llorar; está muy triste... Bulma está con Chichi y se me hizo cruel dejarlo solo en su cuarto. —Lo recostó en su cama para poder estirar sus músculos libremente—. Lo dejaré dormir con nosotras hoy. Disculpa si te molesta, pero me parece lo mejor.

Lunch se acercó a la caja de madera que usaba como mesa de luz y de allí levantó su paquete de cigarrillos a la mitad y su mechero de plástico. Con esto en mano y sin soltar en ningún momento la escopeta, volvió a abrir la puerta que acababa de cerrar y observó intensamente a Videl. Esa chiquilla era testaruda, de carácter fuerte y un poco antipática con ciertas personas, pero era sumamente buena, lo cual era genial a la hora de la convivencia y de la tranquilidad en el refugio. Videl siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a todos. Sin dudas y por obvios motivos, ella estaba tan destrozada como Trunks, alumno y amigo inseparable de Gohan. Quizá, pensó la rubia mientras le sonreía enigmáticamente a su joven compañera de cuarto, no sólo quería quedarse con el muchachito para acompañarlo, sino para que él también la acompañara a ella. El recuerdo de Gohan y el cariño que le tenían, sin lugar a dudas, los uniría y les ayudaría a sobrellevar la imposible noche que tenían al frente. Recordó el día que encontró el cadáver de Tenshinhan, aquel hombre de tres ojos que de alguna forma supo ganarse su cariño, en aquella isla a nueve kilómetros de la Capital del Sur, y su sonrisa se borró; la entendía perfectamente. Lo que acababa de suceder no era fácil para la muchacha de ojos celestes y cabello negro, de cortos 22 años: la muerte de Gohan era el antes y el después de su vida, así como había sido para todos los que alguna vez habían perdido, por culpa de los sanguinarios humanos cibernéticos, a una persona especial.

La historia, desde hacía 13 años, no paraba de rebobinarse y volverse a repetir.

—Iré a cuidar el depósito de víveres. Con lo que cuesta conseguirlos... —dijo Lunch, evadiendo pensamientos tristes e intentando contagiar la fortaleza que siempre la había caracterizado—. Con lo que pasó con Gohan, no creo que nadie se acuerde de vigilarlo. —Puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió—. Puedes usar mi cama. —Una pitada al cigarro y finalmente se decidió a retirarse—. Buenas noches, niña. Intenta descansar; lo necesitas y mereces.

Videl le sonrió y la rubia, de un instante al otro, se marchó, no sin antes de guiñarle el ojo con esa extraña complicidad que tenía en su estado _rubio_. La dulce Lunch _azulada_ le caía mejor a Videl, pero la que acababa de cerrar su puerta tenía lo suyo: se sentía muy segura cuando la tenía cerca, y su carácter, para qué negarlo, era explosivo como el suyo. Se peleaban, pero en el fondo se estimaban y respetaban la una a la otra.

Ante esos pensamientos, las inevitables preguntas: ¿Podría seguir teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre luego de perder a Gohan? ¿Podría sobreponerse o sencillamente no lo soportaría?

¿Se volvería la sombra de la Videl que Gohan había amado?

Resopló y, con convicción, se prohibió pensar en ello. ¡No podía ni quería volver a llorar! Acababa de prohibírselo a sí misma.

«Basta, Videl».

Buscó una toalla en su desordenado armario y la apoyó en sus hombros. Secó rápido su cabello y se permitió esconderse tras el biombo que Lunch y ella habían improvisado en una esquina de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa con toda la intimidad posible. Se puso su pijama favorito, uno de dos piezas de color celeste, ya bastante desteñido, pero que adoraba desde hacía unos cuatro años. De nuevo en su armario, buscó una bata abrigada para taparse, cosa que no tardó en hacer. Una vez lista, apurada, pues sabía que debía actuar inmediatamente, se acercó a Trunks. Lo observó en el más profundo de los sueños y le dio pena, pero _tenía_ que despertarlo. No podía cambiarlo ella sola. Trunks era vergonzoso a pesar de ser, para ella, simplemente un niño. Prefería, en este caso, respetarlo. Estaba creciendo y lo sabía; para ella, sin embargo, seguía siendo el alumno de Gohan que había visto crecer frente a sus ojos.

—Bonito... —le susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello lila—. Trunks, pequeño... Despierta. —De un instante al otro, él dio un respingo y se mostró asustado—. Tranquilo, tonto... Soy yo —lo tranquilizó ella—. Estás empapado. —Buscó una toalla más y con ésta tapó la cabeza del joven—. Sécate.

—Vi-Videl... —balbuceó él, sonrojado y confundido—. Yo... ¿Dónde...?

—Disculpa que te desperté, pero no quería dejarte dormir empapado. Puedes dormir aquí por esta noche. Estás en mi cuarto.

Trunks se sintió avergonzado. ¡¿Dormir allí?! Por un lado, la idea le ponía el rostro de todos colores; por el otro, le daba cierta paz. Porque iba a tener pesadillas; lo sabía. No quería quedarse solo en su cuarto. Esa era _la_ noche para no hacerlo. Si se quedaba solo, no iba a poder pegar un ojo.

En cambio, ahora...

—No quería causarte molestias —murmuró mientras intentaba recordar en qué momento se había dormido—. Lo siento...

¡Se sentía terriblemente incómodo! Que ella se tomara estas molestias por él, que lo hubiera soportado llorar durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Muy en el fondo, eso sí, se sintió feliz por tenerla cerca, por tener a alguien que sintiera el mismo dolor que él.

Videl se limitó a sonreír con suavidad.

—Cámbiate; espero te guste la ropa que elegí —exclamó ella entre risas que denotaban confianza—. Discúlpame por entrar a tu habitación sin permiso, pero no tenía la ropa indicada para ti aquí...

Trunks recibió en sus manos la ropa y se sonrojó al ver que también le había traído ropa interior. Al examinar las demás prendas, se encontró con un short azul y una camiseta blanca.

—Gr-gracias —susurró—. Y no te preocupes, no pasa nada...

Videl le señaló el biombo.

—Así no te espío —avisó ella entre risas.

Más avergonzado que nunca, se metió tras el panel y allí se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, no sin antes estornudar en el proceso.

—Te resfriaste. Yo también, eso creo —escuchó la voz femenina mientras él se apresuraba a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente, Trunks salió, apenado y con la ropa mojada entre sus manos. Haciendo caso a su anfitriona, dejó las prendas sobre una silla que ella misma le acercó a la estufa; en ésta Videl también puso su propia ropa empapada. Trunks permaneció de pie sin saber bien qué hacer. Vio a Videl acercarse a la cama que estaba más al fondo de la habitación, esa donde él había despertado.

—¡Soy tan inteligente! —afirmó Videl—. Te recosté aquí y la cama quedó tan empapada como nosotros... —De abajo de la cama sacó una caja donde había sábanas limpias y secas y, rápidamente, desarmó y volvió a armar el lugar de descanso—. Puedes dormir aquí; yo dormiré donde Lunch.

—Pe-pero... ¡Pero...! —balbuceó Trunks—. Esto no era necesario... ¡En serio! Yo... no quiero molestarte.

—¡No me molestas, niño! En serio, Trunks. No me molestas en absoluto. —Para decir lo último, se le acercó y le peinó el cabello con simpatía. Para Videl, Trunks era ciertamente insoportable cuando era _tan_ vergonzoso, pero en el fondo entendía y apreciaba el inmenso respeto que se atisbaba en cada palabra, mirada y movimiento del muchachito.

—Gracias. —Con esta palabra, Trunks agradeció más que la cama; agradeció todo lo que ella había hecho por él del paraguas para adelante.

_Adoraba_ a Videl... Quizá, la adoraba en exceso. La culpa volvió a invadirlo al pensarlo de _esa_ forma, pero el consuelo que encontraba en el cariño era demasiado inmenso para ser ignorado: necesitaba ser sincero consigo mismo.

Se recostaron cada uno en su lugar y el sueño tardó en Trunks, pero saberse acompañado por_ ella_ le ayudó a poder alcanzarlo. Videl, por su parte, no pudo dormir en absoluto. Pasó de la tranquilidad a la incertidumbre y de ésta a la desesperación. Lloró suavemente al recordarse durmiendo sobre el pecho de Gohan, al recordarse hablándole, besándolo y cuidándolo. La habitación se llenó de él y todo lo que miraba le recordaba el rostro, la cicatriz que portaba en éste, su ropa, su aroma, su cabello, su voz...

—Gohan... —no pudo evitar sollozar, tapando su cabeza con la almohada de Lunch por interminables minutos.

¿A quién quería engañar? No podía ser fuerte; no sabía cómo serlo.

No ahora.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de su acompañante llamaron inmediatamente su atención. Al observar a Trunks, sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba, notó la agitación de su respiración y los sacudones que daba su cuerpo. Sus manos tomaban fuertemente las sábanas que lo tapaban. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Empezó a gritar, por lo cual Videl se abalanzó sobre él.

—Trunks... ¡Trunks! —lo llamó—. Despierta, Trunks... ¡Despierta!

Un grito y un respingo, junto con unos ojos inmensamente abiertos, le dijeron a Videl que él había escapado de su pesadilla. No tardaron en mirarse a los ojos; éstos no tardaron, por su parte, en llenarse de lágrimas.

Con sus miradas se habían dicho todo: era imposible dormir por más compañía que hubiera; Gohan ya no estaba en la Tierra.

—Tranquilo... —Las manos de Videl se colocaron a cada lado del pequeño rostro de su acompañante, los ojos de uno conectados con el otro—. Tranquilo, tonto...

La respiración del muchacho estaba descontrolada; ella lo animó a regularizarla. Respira profundo, le dijo una y otra vez. Ella le mostró cómo hacerlo y él la imitó; se fue calmando gradualmente. Tranquilo, tranquilo.

—Videl... —farfulló él.

Deshecha, ella asintió entre sonrisa y lágrimas. Le indicó que se recostara y fue hacia la cama de Lunch, de donde se robó una cobija. Volvió con Trunks y le pidió que le dejara un poco de lugar en el pequeño colchón. Él, nervioso, asustado y tan deshecho como ella, obedeció mecánicamente. Videl lo hizo girar para que le diera la espalda y a ésta se aferró con sus brazos. Lo abrazó por detrás y buscó una de sus manos, la que tomó fuertemente.

No podía estar sola. Ella no podía, y él tampoco. Videl finalmente lo había entendido.

—Duerme, Trunks... Las pesadillas son sólo pesadillas.

—Las pesadillas se hacen realidad —aseguró él en un susurro que marcó la crudeza de lo que decían.

—Estupideces —respondió ella—. Las pesadillas se hacen realidad cuando les damos importancia. Si no les haces caso, desaparecen.

—No... Eso nunca pasa... —retrucó él con voz quebrada.

Videl tomó más fuerte su mano.

—Sí, Trunks... Pasa.

—Las pesadillas no desaparecen; las pesadillas siguen matando a las personas, siguen destruyendo nuestro mundo... ¡Siguen vivos! Esos malditos androides...

Ambos sollozaron al mismo tiempo.

—Las pesadillas desaparecerán... Algún día, te juro que algún día... —intentó convencerlo Videl—. Esos hijos de puta van a morir, van a pagar por todo lo que nos han hecho...

—¡¿Y cómo vamos a ganarles?! —necesitó preguntar el muchacho—. Mataron a Gohan...

—Y con su muerte nos fortalecieron.

—Eso no es cierto...

Más apretón en la mano de Trunks; Videl no ahorró fuerzas al hacerlo.

—Esta noche lo lloraremos juntos, ¿sí? Esta noche lo lloraremos... Y mañana nos levantaremos con otra perspectiva. ¡Mañana nos fortaleceremos! Mañana tendremos esperanza.

Era la única alternativa: si ellos no exteriorizaban lo que les sucedía, no podrían volver a dormir tranquilos. Tenían que negar las pesadillas, hacer el duelo y continuar caminando. Por eso el abrazo, por eso la mano presionada: Videl necesitaba que Trunks la ayudara y, a su vez, él necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara también.

Se produjo la primera de las tres uniones que, en sus vidas, concretarían. Unidos por un recuerdo, por un sentimiento, por una persona que, de formas diferentes, había marcado la vida de ambos. Llorar a Gohan era algo que él, por supuesto y más que nadie, merecía. Unirse para recordar a Gohan era imperativo.

—¡¿De qué nos ha servido la esperanza?! No sé qué es la esperanza... —se apresuró a acotar Trunks. La negatividad gobernaba el aire.

—La esperanza es lo que llenaba los ojos de Gohan...

Trunks, por primera vez, apretó la mano de Videl con la suya.

—La esperanza —volvió a hablar Videl— es lo que Gohan nos regaló a todos. Es su legado para con nosotros, Trunks... Si no tenemos esperanza, entonces su muerte ha sido en vano. —Más sollozos de parte de ambos—. ¡No dejemos que sea en vano! Tengamos esperanza, Trunks. Siempre que la tengamos, Gohan estará vivo, entre nosotros.

—Gohan...

—Prométemelo —exigió ella, sentándose sobre la cama y alcanzando los ojos azules con sus celestes—. Ven... Prométemelo.

Ella, sonriente, extendió el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Aquella forma de prometerse algo de su infancia. Trunks dudó, pero algo en su interior le ordenó estrechar con su propio meñique el de Videl. Rieron como dos niños al hacerlo.

—Tendremos esperanza —aseguró ella—. Así, nada será en vano. NADA.

Trunks, por primera vez, necesitó sonreír.

—Esperanza...

Quería creerle y le costaba hacerlo. Quería, de verdad, pensar en que Gohan estaría con ellos siempre que sintiera esperanza en su pecho. Pero su negatividad, de momento, no le permitió cerrar el círculo.

Videl acarició su cabello con dulzura para después invitarlo a acostarse de nuevo. Trunks lo hizo y ella volvió a abrazarlo por detrás, siempre tomándolo de la mano. Esperanza, susurró. Esperanza, Trunks. Repitió las palabras hasta que éstas fueron capaces de arrullarlos a ambos.

* * *

><p>—Te digo que está bien, Bulma —afirmó Lunch, aún rubia, a la madre preocupada que era su amiga de tantas décadas—. Videl prefirió llevárselo a dormir con ella para que pudiera descansar un poco.<p>

Caminaban apresuradamente por el refugio aquella nueva mañana, en dirección al cuarto que compartían Lunch y Videl. Cuando llegaron, abrieron lentamente la puerta. Para sorpresa de la rubia y también de la madre, los encontraron dormidos en la misma cama. Al acercarse más, ambas sonrieron con ternura, incluso Lunch, al notar cómo Videl abrazaba y tomaba de la mano al preadolescente. Ambos se veían tranquilos, a pesar de los ojos hinchados. Las respiraciones suaves, los rostros relajados.

—Gracias, Videl... —susurró una emocionada Bulma—. Lunch, dejémoslos dormir un par de horas más.

—De acuerdo.

La compañera de cuarto de la muchacha que abrazaba a Trunks se retiró junto a la madre de éste, permitiendo así que la paz que ambos parecían haber encontrado al dormir se mantuviera un poco, tan sólo un poco, más.

* * *

><p>—<strong>dos meses después—<strong>

* * *

><p>—No lo hagas... —pidió un triste Trunks.<p>

—Es lo mejor —afirmó Videl sin dejar de mirar el horizonte desde el techo de la destrozada Corporación Cápsula—. Mi padre y yo hablamos con algunos sobrevivientes de Orange Star, nuestra ciudad natal, y entre todos decidimos buscar sobrevivientes y armar un buen refugio. Como sabes, hace poco apareció por aquí Iresa, una vieja amiga mía... Hace cosa de dos semanas, los androides devastaron el último refugio de Orange Star. —Giró hacia Trunks y lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Entendió que estaba enojado, tanto con ella como con los androides, incluso con sí mismo. Sin más, devolvió sus ojos al hermoso atardecer que se dibujaba delante de ellos—. Aquí ya estás tú, Roshi y otros guerreros. Mi habilidad y la de papá pueden _darse el lujo_ de dejarlos a cargo e ir a ayudar a otras personas. ¿No te parece un gesto totalmente entendible?

—Sí, pero...

«No quiero que te vayas, Videl...».

Ella despeinó sus cabellos. Al fijarse en éstos, no pudo evitar reír.

—Deberías hacerte la raya al medio, te va a quedar mejor. ¡Ese corte es tan de niño!

—Tú deberías... dejarte el cabello largo. Te quedaría muy bien... —comentó él con las mejillas rojas al ver el cabello cortísimo de Videl.

Dos meses sin Gohan, y si bien no habían vuelto a dormir juntos y abrazados, y si bien no habían vuelto a llorar, a recordar, se habían mantenido unidos. Videl y Trunks siempre estaban juntos, se ocupaban del refugio juntos, patrullaban juntos, incluso entrenaban juntos. Sólo en compañía del otro, por más que no se lo dijeran en voz alta, se sentían anestesiados. Unidos, eran capaces de no dejar avanzar al dolor.

Por eso, por la unión tan profunda, él no era capaz de dejarla ir.

—¿Tú crees? —Vio rio—. Bueno... Lo haré y espero que tú también lo hagas. —Un silencio y ella no tardó en llenarlo—. Espero que me vengas a visitar.

—Claro...

Al día siguiente, los entre 10 y 15 habitantes del refugio que alguna vez pertenecieran a Orange Star, entre ellos Iresa, Mark y Videl, se subieron a una antigua _van_ que Bulma en persona había arreglado para ellos. Mark estaba al volante y algunos le hicieron chistes sobre qué tan de confianza era al conducir, chistes que lo ofendieron infantilmente.

—¡No soy tan torpe! —afirmó enojado con todos.

Videl fue la última en abrazar a las personas del refugio que habían ido a despedirlos. Dejó a Bulma, Chichi, Lunch —ahora _azulada_— y Trunks para el final. Cuando se acercó al muchachito, le dio un beso en la frente ante la tristeza de él, que contenía las lágrimas imperiosamente.

—Siempre que quieras, puedes venir a visitarme, ¿sí? Siempre —le susurró luego de agacharse frente a él para estrecharlo en un sentido abrazo—. Cuentas conmigo...

Se alejó de él y, caminando hacia la _van_, pensó en sus verdaderos motivos para marcharse. No soportaba estar allí; todo le recordaba a Gohan. El amor y la ausencia seguían llenando su cama, su cuarto y el refugio completo; ya no lo soportaba.

«Perdóname por no ser fuerte, Gohan...», pensó. «Perdóname por no serlo...».

Giró hacia Trunks luego de subirse a la parte trasera del vehículo. Se miraron unos instantes y ella, al tomar la puerta para cerrarla, no se contuvo al gritarle:

—¡Nuestra promesa! —le recordó con una mueca alegre—. ¡No la olvides!

Un recordatorio que no sólo iba dirigido a él, sino a sí misma.

Trunks, a pesar de lo difícil que era verla marcharse así, de un día para el otro, no pudo guardarse la sonrisa. Levantó su mano derecha y la despidió, alegre en apariencia pero destrozado en el fondo.

La puerta se cerró, la _van_ emprendió viaje y todos se fueron retirando al interior del refugio, todos menos el hijo de Vegeta.

—Esperanza...

Sacó de una cápsula la espada que Gohan le había regalado un tiempo antes de morir y, al afirmarla sobre su espalda, no dudó.

«Debo ser fuerte...».

—Para que tú estés siempre entre nosotros, Gohan...

Para tener la fortaleza necesaria para contagiar esperanza a su gente y al mundo. Para contagiársela a sí mismo.

El cuerpo del pequeño híbrido, de un instante al otro, atravesó con aplastante velocidad los cielos de aquella ciudad y aquel planeta devastado por los androides. El alma que llenaba ese cuerpo, dejando atrás a Videl y a todo lo que conocía, se propuso ser fuerte de una maldita vez.

¡No más llanto! ¡No más frustración!

—Confianza en mí mismo, Gohan...

Para hacer nacer a la esperanza en la pureza de su corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentario final de «Por el recuerdo»:<strong>_

_Fic raro, ¿pareja? rara. Sé que es inesperado (?) un fic así, pero necesité escribirlo. Hace tiempo que siento cierta atracción por ellos y ni yo entiendo bien el porqué, pues Videl nunca fue un personaje que me llamara demasiado la atención; simplemente sentí deseos de tirarme a la pileta para ver qué salía._

_Contarles nomás que esto es una suerte de "trilogía", así que faltan dos capítulos. =)_

_Agradezco al __**foro**__ de __**Itazs**__, __**"Salón de la fama del fanfic latino"**__ y su topic sobre el futuro de Mirai; fue ahí, leyendo las opiniones de los diferentes usuarios, que se me vino a la cabeza esta historia. Ni se habló del tema (?), pero por algún motivo me sirvió de inspiración._

_También agradecer el __**capítulo 79**__ de _**Cien de sus voces**_ de __**Esplandian**__, que fue el empujón final para animarme a hacerlo. Gracias, linda. ¡Gracias por la inspiración! El capítulo dedicadísimo a vos. =)_

_Este fic está un poco atado a _Legado_, otra historia mía. Ahí se explica cómo fue que Gohan le regaló la famosa espada a Trunks, en un intento de arreglar el temita de Tapion de la Toei, que desde siempre dio a malinterpretaciones. No hace falta leerlo para entender esto, pero sí es cierto que ambos fics se rozan. _

_Sobre Videl: si bien soy fanática de su hija y no de ella, siempre tuve mi perspectiva acerca de Videl. La veo fuerte, decidida, buena y valerosa, pero en el fondo veo cierta fragilidad muy innata. En esto, alocadamente, me recuerda al propio Trunks. Pensando en el del presente y no en Mirai, siempre los vi ciertamente parecidos, similares en algunas cositas. No sé por qué nunca fui muy fanática de Videl, supongo que es porque Gohan —el del presente, no Mirai— es uno de mis personajes menos favoritos de la serie_.

_Cosas que pasan. XD _

_En la película de Tapion, me parece que se nota cierto parecido. A lo mejor son locuras mías (?), pero en esa película y la segunda de Broly vi similitudes en ambos. _

_Sobre el tema de los refugios: AMO el especial "Un futuro diferente"; sin embargo, le veo como falla la vida de la gente: por un lado te muestran ciudades destruidas y por el otro gente en parques de diversiones. Digo, si nunca se sabe dónde van a aparecer los androides, no veo con demasiado "sentido" que la gente ande disfrutando en un parque de diversiones en vez de guardadita en un refugio. Es MUY triste lo que digo, pero me parece que encaja más en el futuro que Trunks nos describe. Así que quise hacer de Corporación Cápsula un refugio donde mucha gente pudiera vivir. _

_Estoy más de acuerdo con la visión del capítulo 139 de Z (la famosa "escena de Terminator" XD), donde todo es más oscuro y apocalíptico. Es con ese futuro con el que me voy a quedar. Obviamente y como queda a la vista, también agrego a los personajes que "no estaban ahí" como forma de recordarlos y darles un papel dentro de ese futuro. _

_También escribo esto pensando en hacer algo más largo a futuro, aunque no enfocado en esta especie de crack!Pairing. Es un "fic prototipo" de algo más grande relacionado con el futuro, donde voy a poner a funcionar algunas ideas y donde intentaré atar algunos hilos sueltos de reciente aparición. _

_Estoy probando, en definitiva. _

_La adolescencia: es el peor periodo de la historia del universo, y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo habrá sido para Trunks o incluso para Gohan crecer y vivir todos esos problemas de porquería que uno tiene durante ese periodo en medio de la lucha contra los androides. Leí mucho durante estos meses sobre el tema para que hubiera un poco de coherencia en lo escrito, ya que soy mujer y para mí, la adolescencia no fue lo mismo que para un hombre. Espero haya quedado un poco coherente. _

_Si Gohan fue muy "bruto" al pedirle que confiara en él y al preguntarle ciertas cosas, lo hice pensando en la propia inexperiencia de él en este tipo de charlas. ¡Gohan no deja de ser MUY joven en ese momento! Por eso me permití cierta torpeza en ambos. Lo mismo con Videl._

_Mark/Satán y Orange Star/Satan City: mantuve los nombres originales de nuestro querido y "talentoso" (?) guerrero y de su ciudad de origen pensando en que, quizá, Mr. Satán jamás llegó a hacerse llamar así con todo lo que pasó con los androides. Es una simple teoría que no se basa en nada, pero así quise plasmarlo acá. _

_Lunch rubia con la escopeta: estaba pensando en Sarah Connor. XD _

_En fin... No sé cuándo actualice, espero que un día de estos (?), pero estoy escribiéndolo con tanto capricho que no sé decir bien cuándo me voy a inspirar. Presiento que pronto, pero con mi musa tan caprichosa no se sabe. XD_

_Nomás, para ir terminando, nombrar a "Running up that hill", canción de Kate Bush y bellísimo cover de Placebo, como una fuente inagotable de inspiración. Sonó cada minuto que me demoró teclear este capítulo. _

_¡Gracias si llegaron hasta acá! Se los agradezco de corazón._

_Espero que estos dos maduren un poco para el próximo capítulo (?). _

_See you in the next chapter. __=D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentario final, 15 de julio de 2014<strong>_

_¡Dos años y medio! Soy una mierda. Pero acá está corregida la parte I. La parte II, casi terminada, estará subida dentro de unas horas, mañana a más tardar. _

_Corregí este capítulo porque creo que mejoré un poco en estos dos años y medio. Al reencontrarme con el fic me topé con algo muy desprolijo, mal narrado, con muchos gerundios y cosas horribles. ¡Creo que ahora es más digerible! O eso espero. _

_Saludos. =)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball<em> (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


	2. II: Por el consuelo

_Estoy en un bosque; es de noche, pero la luna me deja ver lo suficiente. Tengo miedo, sin embargo. Temo a lo que no conozco, a esta soledad a la que me condena este silencio._

_Y llueve._

_Llueve; estoy empapado. El terror me acecha. Miro hacia atrás (no importa hacia dónde mire: la infinitud está en todas partes) y entre los árboles distingo sombras. Son mis fantasmas, la materialización de todos mis miedos. Son ellos dos, de nuevo. Corro, corro y después vuelo. El cielo no existe, no importa cuánto me eleve: los árboles siguen tapándome, son el contexto que me devora, el infierno que me quema; son el exterior del cual no hay —ni habrá— escapatoria. Y vuelo, vuelo y lloro, lloro y tropiezo. Los cuerpos, ahora, llenan el suelo, el aire, el todo de este entorno asfixiante. Reconozco cada cuerpo que choco al intentar, en va__n__o, huir; son todas aquellas personas a las que, por mi debilidad, no fui capaz de salvar. Son quienes han muerto en mis brazos; son las víctimas de los androides._

_Debo huir; no puedo. No hay forma de salir de este bosque._

_Y las sombras me persiguen._

—_¡Basta! —bramo hasta desgarrarme la garganta—. ¡Basta, por favor! ¡BASTA!_

_Basta._

_El pasado me acecha, el presente me engulle, el futuro no se muestra ante mis ojos._

_Estoy perdido._

_Estoy muerto._

_Y ellos, siempre, están cosidos a mi sombra, están clavados en mis miedos, están destinados a acecharme hasta mi último aliento._

_Son ellos dos quienes censuran mi visión, aquellos monstruos que no me dejan ver más allá. Seres hechos de sombras que nublan todas mis capacidades, hasta lo obsceno. Son ellos dos, mis androides, mis enemigos, los defectos de mi vida. Si ellos no existieran, yo lograría alcanzar la luna que veo, pero que no logro tocar, que se erige sobre mi cabeza. Si ellos no existieran, yo podría tocar esa luna, podría besarla, podría volverme una con ella. Y es que la luna, por ser protagonista de la oscuridad, aquella rival del sol de infinito poder, tiene demasiado que ver conmigo. Me simboliza, sí: es esa belleza la que deseo alcanzar, la luz en medio de esta oscuridad perpetua que es el infierno en el que vivo. Pero ellos están detrás de mí, riendo, bramando humillaciones. Ellos me dicen todo lo que yo pienso de mí mismo:_

—_Eres débil._

—_Eres inútil._

—_No vales nada, Trunks._

—_No vales ni siquiera la muerte que podríamos gozar a partir de ti._

—_Es por eso que no te matamos._

—_Porque ni siquiera morir te mereces._

—_Si te matamos, te estaríamos liberando._

—_Y no queremos liberarte; queremos torturarte para siempre._

—_No porque tengas algún significado para nosotros._

—_Sino por el mero hecho de hacerte aún más infeliz._

—_Así que vive, Trunks._

—_Vive en este infierno y marchítate segundo a segundo._

—_Muere en vida._

—_Muere mientras sigues vivo._

—_Porque no vales nada._

—_Porque eres un ser inferior._

—_Porque no tienes lo que hace falta._

—_Porque eres un cobarde._

—_Un niñito cobarde que sólo desea una cosa:_

—_Morir._

—_Y no te mueres porque ni para eso sirves._

—_Así que mejor dejarte vivo._

—_Y demostrarte qué tan poco vales._

—_Qué tan poco significas._

—_Qué tan poco eres capaz de hacer._

—_Qué ser tan miserable eres._

—_¡Miserable!_

—_¡Eres un miserable, Trunks!_

—_¡Eres el ser más miserable de la historia!_

—_¡Y no vales ni un centavo!_

—_¡Y tu destino es que tu pasaje por esta vida sea rápidamente olvidado!_

—_¡EFÍMERO!_

—_¡Porque jamás serás lo que deseas!_

—_¡Porque nada de lo que deseas te mereces!_

—_¡NO TE MERECES NADA, TRUNKS!_

—_¡PORQUE ERES UN POBRE INFELIZ!_

—_¡INFELIZ!_

—_¡Y JAMÁS NOS VENCERÁS!_

—_¡PORQUE NUNCA PODRÁS DERROTARNOS!_

—_¡PORQUE NO LO MERECES!_

—_¡PORQUE NO NACISTE PARA ELLO!_

—_¡PORQUE NO NACISTE PARA SER FELIZ!_

—_¡Y JAMÁS PODRÁS COMBATIR CONTRA TU DESTINO!_

—_¡ASÍ QUE SUFRE, BASURA!_

—_¡SUFRE!_

—_¡SUFRE!_

—_¡SUFRE MIENTRAS REÍMOS!_

—_¡SUFRE MIENTRAS MATAMOS TODO LO QUE AMAS!_

—_¡SUFRE MIENTRAS TE CONDENAMOS!_

—_¡INFELIZ!_

—_¡SUFRE, INFELIZ! ¡SUFRE!_

—_¡SUFRE PARA SIEMPRE!_

* * *

><p><strong>TRES FORMAS DE UNIÓN<strong>

* * *

><p>II<p>

«Por el consuelo»

* * *

><p>—¡Trunks, despierta! ¡TRUNKS!<p>

Abrió los ojos. Empapado de un sudor frío que le recorría cada rincón del cuerpo, enfocó como pudo a su madre, que, desesperada, lo sujetaba del pecho. Se incorporó con violencia, tembló.

—Mamá...

Bulma contuvo el llanto, como de costumbre. Contenerse, ante el sufrimiento de su hijo, no sólo era menester; era fácil, pues ningún dolor que ella pudiera sentir, sabía, podía compararse con el de él.

—Shh... Fue un sueño, mi amor. —Lo abrazó, detuvo su temblor con las más dulces caricias, con los más maternales susurros—. Ya pasó, ya pasó. Ya despertaste.

Él lloró, lloró con fuerza, lloró sin posibilidad alguna de consuelo.

—Los odio.

—Lo sé, Trunks.

—Los odio, mamá...

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

Ni Bulma pudo, porque lloró junto a él hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p>—Buen día, Bulma —dijo Lunch. Al escucharla, la científica dio un respingo.<p>

—¡Me asustaste...! —Examinó a su acompañante y sonrió con una dulzura que, en ella, quedaba extraña—. Estás _azul_ hoy.

Lunch, la versión tierna y cálida de ella, rio apenada.

—Sí... —Suspiró. Un leve tono carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Cuando terminó el turno de vigilar el depósito de víveres, estornudó. _Ella_ necesita descansar también, supongo. —Al terminar de hablar, la mujer llenó de dudas su rostro. Era extraño hablar de su otro yo como una persona distinta, pero hacía tanto que esto le sucedía que estaba, de alguna forma, acostumbrada. Años les había llevado _entenderse_, pero, de alguna manera, habían logrado una satisfactoria convivencia. Sabía que _ella_ le era de gran utilidad al refugio, que esa _ella_ había aprendido a usar su rimbombante energía en algo positivo y no en algo negativo como esos asaltos que la hacían ser una de las criminales más peligrosas del mundo. Ella, la versión azul de _ella_, admiraba que su otro yo ayudara tanto a Bulma y los demás en el refugio que era la ex Corporación Cápsula.

Estudió con detalle a su amiga: Bulma estaba ojerosa, despeinada y apestaba a cigarrillo.

—Te ves agotada —comentó en un murmullo.

Bulma se quitó la gorra que traía para rascarse el cabello. Luego, la devolvió a su cabeza.

—Noche larga. Creo que puedo hablar contigo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina? Prepararé un buen café para ambas.

Bulma soltó las herramientas, dio la espalda a la máquina del tiempo que tan obsesa la tenía y fue a la pequeña cocina que tenía desde siempre en su laboratorio, la más pequeña de las tres cocinas que había en el refugio, que por albergar tanta gente necesitaba todos los espacios posibles para algo tan importante como el alimento. Como cada vez eran más, debido a la destrucción que no paraba de suscitarse en cada rincón del mundo, estaban ampliando y modernizando lo más posibles las otras dos. Hacían lo que podían y todos juntos: hombres, mujeres y niños trabajaban día y noche en el refugio, hacían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para aportar un grano de arena: cargar materiales, buscar insumos, verificar funcionamientos. No era mucho, pero era lo que a todos les salía del alma ante el infierno dominado por los androides: cooperar los unos con los otros.

Era lo único que podían hacer.

Las amigas de casi toda la vida se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la diminuta cocina. Lunch hizo café en aquella cafetera desgastada por los años, de un modelo muy antiguo construido por la Corporación Cápsula, que Bulma mantenía en funcionamiento pasara lo que pasase al repararla una y otra vez para que nunca hubiera que tirarla. En ese futuro devastado, era fácil sentir amor por las cosas más ínfimas; por eso ella amaba esa cafetera, porque le recordaba los pocos buenos momentos que había pasado junto a sus seres queridos en ese lugar. Especialmente, recordaba las pocas sonrisas que Trunks le había dedicado alguna vez; sonrisas que, desde hacía cuatro años, desde la muerte de Gohan, no se habían vuelto a producir.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Trunks tuvo una pesadilla —dijo Bulma sin soltar en ningún momento a la taza de café.

—¿Otra vez?

—Cada vez con más frecuencia. —Bulma revolvió el bolsillo de su mameluco de trabajo en búsqueda de su atado de cigarrillos. Al encontrarlo, abrió la cajetilla, retiró uno con la boca, sin soltar la taza, y le ofreció uno a Lunch. Al segundo, se arrepintió—. Cierto: cuando estás azul, no fumas.

Lunch sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Espero a _ella_ se le quite el hábito pronto. Por la noche, no puedo parar de toser.

Rieron como si nada más en la vida importara: cada instante de risa era, en el futuro, un segundo de eterno consuelo. Al final, Bulma se mostró cabizbaja, sus párpados de par en par.

—No sé qué hacer con Trunks. Estoy muy preocupada por él y quiero ayudarlo, pero no hay caso: está cada día más obsesionado. —Dio un largo sorbo al café y continuó—: No deja de entrenar, lo hace día y noche. Casi no duerme, no descansa lo suficiente. ¡Y hace un mes estaba en cama por culpa del ataque de los androides al refugio de la Capital del Sur! Necesita dormir, dormir todo lo que pueda.

—Pero cuando lo hace tiene pesadillas —reflexionó Lunch.

—Exacto. —Bulma terminó el café y apoyó la taza en la mesa, provocando un fuerte sonido dado el choque entre el objeto y el mueble—. Cuando duerme tiene horrendas pesadillas. No me las ha querido contar cuando le pedí que lo hiciera, para ver si podía hacerle bien descargarse. No sé qué sueña, pero debe ser algo horrible, porque empieza a gritar y...

La madre, ante el recuerdo del hijo, se detuvo por un nudo en el pecho. Llevó una mano allí, el cigarro apagado en su boca. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, porque se trataba de él, de Trunks, de lo único que le quedaba en la vida: lo más importante, su razón de existir.

Prendió el cigarrillo, devolvió el mechero al bolsillo del cual lo sacó y dio varias pitadas nerviosas.

—Sí, lo he oído gritar —comentó Lunch—. Mucha gente en el refugio lo ha escuchado sin querer. Todos están muy preocupados por Trunks, Bulma, no sólo tú. —Pese a todo, Lunch se permitió sonreír, claro que lo hizo de forma medida, intentando contagiar a su amiga con calidez—. Cada vez es peor. Es una lástima: cuando él volvió del pasado...

Bulma finalmente se contagió de la risa de su amiga: largó una desgarradora carcajada. Lucía como alguien que, aun cuando siempre se mantenía fuerte, al mismo tiempo estaba rebalsada por todo y todos.

—Cuando volvió del pasado estaba lleno de ánimos, entusiasmadísimo. Me ha contado muy poco, y por lo que me dijo únicamente se limitó a darle la medicina a Gokuh y volver. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no, de que no se limitó a eso: debe haber ido a ver a Vegeta, lo conozco. Incluso, quizá, también fue a ver a Gohan.

—Gohan... —Lunch suspiró la nostalgia que la llenó—. Cómo se lo extraña, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo sin él.

—Pero ya son cuatro años, Lunch. ¡Cuatro años! Y hasta Chichi ha podido salir adelante. Claro que está destruida, no lo oculta, pero por lo menos ha convertido su sufrimiento en fortaleza, por eso cocina para todos durante todo el día, porque eso la ayuda a ayudar, porque eso la ayuda a no pensar. Se mantiene ocupada y coopera con todos nosotros.

«Como yo misma lo hago».

—Trunks también lo hace.

—Pero Trunks está obsesionado. Cree que Gohan está muerto por su culpa, está tan seguro de ello que cada día es menos capaz de lidiar con cualquier situación. Cuando volvió del pasado hace un año, estaba casi hasta contento, pero después de la primera de dos derrotas que sufrió, la de hace seis meses y la de hace un mes, su ánimo se ha ido al diablo. Después sobre todo de la segunda pelea, en la cual casi murió, como recordarás, tiene pesadillas todos los días, sin excepción. Cada noche despierta sobresaltado, empapado de sudor. Tienen que ser sueños realmente horribles.

—Pobrecito... Es tan niño aún. ¿Tiene 18, verdad?

—Sí... —Bulma volvió a quitarse la gorra y, con sus dedos, peinó los mechones de su largo cabello turquesa que se le venían a la frente. En su boca, el cigarro se consumía milímetro a milímetro—. Si _ellos_ no estuvieran, sería un muchacho tan radiante, tan lleno de vida y de energía... Los androides le están dañando el alma, el corazón. Temo por su salud mental; ya no sé qué hacer.

—Es demasiado joven para llevar tanto peso en sus espaldas. Tiene que relajarse un poco, Bulma. ¡Debemos intentar alegrarlo! No sé: una fiesta, una salida, algo así.

—No hay lugares a los cuales salir, no lugares seguros. Ya no quedan actividades con las cuales distenderse en este mundo. —Bulma dio una última pitada al cigarro y lo apagó con violencia sobre el cenicero de vidrio que siempre estaba en medio de la mesa—. Y para colmo, ¿con quién va a distraerse? Claro que me tiene a mí, a mí y a ustedes, pero no tiene ni un amigo. Todos aquí lo adoran y lo respetan, pero no tiene un vínculo profundo con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera se interesa por ninguna chica, y eso que admiradoras no le faltan.

Rieron de nuevo, con la misma exageración de antes. Cada instante de risa valía oro.

—Todas aquí están enamoradísimas de él.

—Sí, ¿y cómo no? Si es perfecto: es guapo, es bueno, es fuerte, es noble. ¡No sé cómo tengo un hijo tan maravilloso siendo quien soy! ¡¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?! —Carcajadas de las dos—. ¡Yo era cualquier cosa menos inocente, y él es un ángel! Es un ángel guardián, es un ser lleno de belleza... —La voz de Bulma se quebró—. No puedo verlo así, irse en picada hacia la nada y por culpa de dos canallas asquerosos. No puedo...

—Ten paciencia, Bulma. Cuando la máquina termine de cargarse...

Porque la máquina del tiempo tardaba demasiado en recuperar la energía que utilizaba para el viaje. Bulma no había encontrado la forma de cargarla más rápido: si lo hacía, si llevaba al máximo la potencia, podía dejar al refugio sin luz durante días, incluso semanas, lo cual sería desesperante para las más de cien almas que vivían allí. El suministro eléctrico era tan enclenque que vivían quedándose sin luz: cada pequeño abuso podía dejarlos en la oscuridad por horas. Tenían que cuidarse con todo, por eso Bulma no podía permitirse cambiar a los habitantes del refugio por la máquina del tiempo.

El viaje, ese viaje, ese bendito viaje, aún no tenía serias repercusiones en sus vidas, aún no había completado su cometido. Recordó con pena ese instante donde creyó posible que el viaje de Trunks repercutiera en su futuro, algo que finalmente no había sucedido. Nada había cambiado, lo cual no llegó a decepcionarla del todo, si bien le había dolido; había soñado con abrir los ojos, con encontrarse en su Corporación Cápsula reconstruida, con la locura de sus padres, muertos por culpa de los androides desde hacía tantos años. Reencontrarse con todos sus amigos, abrazarlos uno por uno. Sí, había soñado con abrir los ojos y que _él_ estuviera a su lado.

Pero no.

En el refugio, sólo Roshi, Woolong, Puar, Chichi y Lunch sabían de la máquina del tiempo y del viaje que Trunks había hecho. Bulma lo había guardado como el más íntimo de los secretos durante todos los años que le llevó el proyecto, pues no deseaba ilusionar a nadie; sobre todo, no deseaba ilusionarse a sí misma con imposibles. Unos días antes de que Trunks viajara, con todas las pruebas realizadas y exitosas, con la energía completamente cargada, los reunió en su laboratorio y se los contó:

—Según mis cálculos, es prácticamente imposible que las cosas cambien para nosotros: un cambio en el pasado no significa una nueva oportunidad; es una oportunidad para alguien más, es decir la apertura de una nueva línea temporal donde las cosas no serán como aquí.

—¿Entonces para qué hacer viajar a Trunks? —preguntó de mala gana la Lunch rubia aquella vez—. Si nada tendrá que ver con nosotros, ¿para qué?

—Quizá, él podría encontrar un punto débil de los androides..., o a lo mejor, si eso no funciona, podría traer a Gokuh aquí. Gokuh de seguro sería capaz.

«De derrotar a esos hijos de puta».

—¿Bulma? —Lunch, la azulada, la trajo de vuelta al presente—. No te desanimes: cuando la máquina se recargue, Trunks podrá volver al pasado para buscar las respuestas que necesitamos. Cuando vaya al pasado, de seguro encontrará la motivación que necesita.

Bulma encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Sí, no tengo dudas de eso: Trunks será capaz de todo, de todo y más. El problema es... —Hizo una pausa, dio varias pitadas al vicio, lo apoyó al borde del cenicero, observó cómo se consumía, recordó a Trunks empapado de sudor en sus brazos, temblando, llorando, maldiciendo a los androides—. Temo que pierda toda esperanza antes de que la máquina termine de cargarse. Si Trunks se deja vencer, ya no habrá futuro para nosotros.

»Sin él, todos perderemos.

Lunch tomó delicadamente su mano. Se sonrieron. Qué distinto era todo al pasado, a esas épocas donde se quedaban en el interior de Kame House con algunas cervezas de más, observando a Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz y Krilin a través de la ventana, improvisando entrenamientos, las cortinas moviéndose hacia adentro y hacia afuera por causa de la suave brisa de la primavera. Qué distinto era todo, qué distintas eran ellas. Qué distinto deseaban que fuera todo.

—Trunks está muy solo —retomó Bulma, la nostalgia dueña absoluta de sus facciones—. ¿Escuchaste lo de Bell?

—¿Bell? ¿La muchachita que ayuda a Chichi en la cocina?

—Sí, ella. —Bulma apagó el cigarro, expulsó el humo por su boca y suspiró—. Es una chica muy bonita, muy dulce. Está enamorada de Trunks.

—Se le nota demasiado.

—Sí, ¿has visto cómo se sonroja cuando lo ve? ¿Cómo le tiemblan las manos? ¿Cómo no es capaz de dirigirle la palabra? —Los ojos de Bulma brillaron por un magnífico instante; al segundo, se apagaron—. Le dije a Trunks que por qué no la invitaba a un picnic, ya sabes: está esa zona al sur de la capital donde hay un campo muy bonito que no sé cómo los androides nunca han destruido. Le insistí por semanas: llévala, Trunks, ¡si es tan buena muchacha! Sé que no debo meterme, pero él es tan tímido que valía la pena. —Rio unos momentos antes de proseguir—. La invitó. ¡Bell estaba tan feliz! Daba saltitos en la cocina, tendrías que haberla visto.

—¡Sí, la vi! —Lunch tapó una carcajada en su boca—. ¡Se puso a cocinar como una loca anoche!

Bulma, aun cuando sonreía, frunció el ceño.

—Trunks le suspendió la cita esta mañana. Se suponía que hoy saldrían, pero se la suspendió.

Lunch recuperó la seriedad.

—Pobrecita...

—Sí. Pasé por su puerta hoy: lloraba como loca. Y no es culpa de Trunks, ¿entiendes? Él no quiere herir a nadie, no quiere decepcionar a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo no logra darse un minuto de descanso y, en su afán de no herir, hiere. No quiere saber nada con nadie: sólo le importa matar a los androides. Se está perdiendo muchas cosas por esa obsesión, que no deja de lado ni un minuto, como si hubiera olvidado que en alrededor de un mes, si las cosas van bien, podrá volver al pasado y realizar con éxito nuestros planes: con Gokuh vivo gracias a su viaje anterior, todo será posible.

—Intenta hablar con él —recomendó Lunch—, es una lástima que se haga esto a sí mismo: se merece un instante de paz.

Paz, ese concepto que la madre jamás había podido explicarle al hijo.

Paz, esa palabra sin significado.

—No me escucha. No escucha a nadie, más bien.

Una sombra pasó por la puerta y las asustó a ambas. Luego del respingo que las amigas dieron, respiraron tranquilas al reconocer a Trunks. Venía con ropa deportiva, gastada por tanto uso, más polvo, más el pesado cansancio que denotaba su rostro. Entró en la cocina y las saludó débilmente con una mano, mientras buscaba un refresco en la humilde heladera.

—¿Estuviste entrenando? —preguntó su madre.

Trunks bebió un refresco a espaldas de ellas.

—Me cambio y sigo, disculpen.

Sin más, se marchó después de terminar de un sorbo la lata, que lanzó a la basura inmediatamente. Lunch y Bulma se miraron una vez en soledad.

—¿Ves? No para un minuto.

—Sí, veo... —Lunch estudió con la mirada a la taza de café que hacía minutos enteros había vaciado. La taza fue, por unos segundos, su mundo—. Si tan sólo Videl no se hubiera ido, quizá ella...

—Videl... —Bulma se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla metálica y le sonrió al techo. Sacó otro cigarro de su atado—. Sí, él la escucharía. Videl nunca volvió, no como se lo prometió. Trunks la extraña mucho: ella era lo único de Gohan que le quedaba.

—Debe estar en el refugio de Orange Star.

—_Seh_... Espero que esté bien.

—De seguro lo está, ¡ella y Mark son muy fuertes! Aunque Mark es puro blablablá a veces, pero ella es una chica muy valiente y decidida. Nos hace falta aquí, todos la querían mucho, ¡y eso que tenía un súper carácter! Pero era de gran ayuda para todos.

—Sí, hace mucha falta aquí.

«Especialmente, le hace mucha falta a Trunks».

* * *

><p>Después de bañarse, secarse y vestirse con atuendos sueltos, oscuros y limpios, que consistían en una camiseta negra, un pantalón gris y unas sencillas deportivas, caminó por los pasillos del refugio abstraído, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Caminaba despacio; estaba exhausto. Hacía un mes que se había recuperado de su último encuentro con los androides y hacía un mes que no lograba dormir apropiadamente. Las ojeras eran, a tremendas alturas, naturales en su rostro adolescente, y su cuerpo ya le pasaba factura, porque no lograba entrenar adecuadamente, porque desde hacía un mes que no avanzaba ni un ápice en su poder. ¿Estaría estancado? No veía progreso en ninguna parte.<p>

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, aquella esperanza que tanto le había costado incubar en su interior, aquella misma esperanza que le había prometido tan encarecidamente a _ella_ que tendría, pasara lo que pasase. Y no había forma. La esperanza se la drenaba cada nuevo cadáver del mundo.

—¡Trunks! —exclamó, tan alegre como siempre, el maestro Roshi. Caminaba a través del pasillo, en dirección a él—. ¡Escuché que tenías una cita hoy! —Llegó al muchacho y empezó a codearlo pícaramente—. Me dijeron que la chica es Bell, la que ayuda a Chichi con la cocina... ¡Pero qué suerte tienes! Las chicas más lindas del refugio quieren llenarte de besitos. ¡Cuando yo era joven me pasaba lo mismo! Pero las chicas de hoy no saben apreciar a un hombre sabio como yo.

El rostro de Trunks, al final del discurso, era un tomate al rojo vivo. Tanto le ardía el rostro que necesitó tapárselo con ambas manos, todo con tal de guardar la vergüenza en el rincón más profundo de su alma.

—Maestro Roshi, yo... —balbuceó—, no, no diga eso, por favor... —Tragó saliva y, sin destaparse la cara, agregó algo más—. Yo, al final no...

Roshi, su bastón en mano, se quitó los lentes. Estaba serio. Su traje de pelea negro, que siempre, desde hacía veinte años, tenía puesto, en suma al nuevo gesto impertérrito, dio escalofríos al muchacho. Éste, finalmente, fue capaz de mirar a su interlocutor.

—Trunks, muchacho: estás cometiendo un grave error.

—¿Error? —El rojo retornó a sus mejillas—. No, yo no quise cometer ningún error; me pareció lo mejor, eso es todo.

Porque no se merecía nada bueno. No iba a merecérselo hasta que ellos dos, hasta que los androides...

—Tienes 18 años, estás en edad de salir con chicas, de divertirte. No te encierres tanto en tus entrenamientos, necesitas descansar y distenderte. —Roshi sonrió; sin embargo, no se puso de nuevo los lentes—. ¿Conoces las reglas del entrenamiento que les di a Gokuh y Krilin cuando eran niños?

—¿Eh? No —admitió apenado Trunks, rascándose la nuca, gesto típico de Gokuh, de Gohan; gesto que él había heredado de su maestro.

Los ojos del anciano brillaron. Recordar a sus alumnos siempre era motivo de emoción.

—Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar: esas son mis reglas para un buen entrenamiento. Claro que tú tienes infinito poder y un talento incalculable y casi no necesitas nada más, pero quizá te falta cumplir algunas de esas reglas. Imagino que sabes a cuáles me refiero. —Le guiñó el ojo y se puso los lentes. Afirmó su bastón sobre el suelo y continuó su camino por el pasillo—. Tienes que descansar, muchacho: descansa, come algo muy rico e intenta divertirte un poco. Entrenando día y noche sólo lograrás estancarte.

Trunks no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar en el que estaba. Vio cómo Roshi se alejaba y la pena lo subyugó: sabía que tenía razón. El problema era, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo descansar? ¿Cómo divertirse? Devolvió la vista al frente y empezó a correr. Subió escaleras y llegó a su cuarto, ubicado en la planta baja. Estaba agitado. En el camino, cruzó a varias personas que lo saludaron, que intentaron detenerlo para entablar algún tipo de conversación amistosa; él nunca se detuvo, no podía. Correr era, desde que _ella_ se lo había enseñado, sentir un ápice de alegría.

Porque le recordaba a _ella_.

Se encerró con un sonoro portazo y se lanzó en su cama después de correr los cinco libros que tenía desordenados sobre la superficie. Adiós filosofía, sociología y literatura; adiós intentos difusos para comprender el significado de la palabra paz, del sentimiento de la paz, del sabor y apariencia de la paz: necesitaba dormir, dormir y dejar de respirar, dormir y olvidar absolutamente todo: a los androides, al infierno en el que vivía.

A _ella_.

Se acostó después de cerrar las cortinas, asegurar la puerta con llave y quitarse la ropa; se dejó nada más la ropa interior. En la cama, se tapó hasta las orejas, tembloroso: estaban en invierno y el frío era muy fuerte en el refugio. No había suficiente calefacción. Apretó los párpados, intentó no pensar; pensó. Bell no tenía la culpa. Esa misma mañana, haberla visto llorar lo había hecho sentir una basura.

—Lo siento, no puedo... Es que... tengo que entrenar —le había dicho.

Bell sollozó frente a él. Al no poder aguantar el llanto, le dio la espalda.

—Está bien, Trunks. Lo... entiendo.

No, no lo había hecho.

Apretó aún más los párpados. No podía salir con una chica. ¿Y si atacaban los androides? ¿Y si alguien, en alguna parte, lo necesitaba? ¿Y si los atacaban ahí mismo, en el picnic, e intentaban hacerle algo a ella? ¿Y si no podía protegerla? ¿Y si por su culpa le pasaba algo?

Como a Gohan.

¿Cómo distenderse, si vivían en un maldito infierno? ¡¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?! ¡Vivían en un infierno! Y no era encantador, tampoco cálido y dulce: era un verdadero infierno, uno donde la esperanza se quemaba al hacer contacto con la muerte materializada en esos cadáveres que aparecían en sus sueños, que lo perseguían.

Como las sombras cosidas a la suya.

Como los ojos claros y diabólicos de Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

No, no podía distenderse. No podía porque no tenía derecho, porque tenía una responsabilidad inmensa al ser el único que podía hacerles frente a los androides. No podía, no, no podía porque era demasiada, aunque cada vez menos debido al exterminio, la gente que lo necesitaba.

No podía pensar en sí mismo; la Tierra era la prioridad, la gente era la prioridad.

Él, comparado por tremenda misión, no valía nada.

Justo como _ellos_ se lo habían dicho.

El cansancio abusó de su golpeado cuerpo que hacía tiempo no lograba hacerse más fuerte. Necesitas descansar, le susurró el agotamiento al oído: duerme, duerme un poco. Duerme, Trunks.

Duerme.

Duerme.

Duerme.

Y se durmió.

* * *

><p><em>El fuego, al rodearme, se siente como el agua: cálido, resplandeciente, puro. Pero no es agua; es fuego, y me quema, y me ahoga con el humo que despide todo aquello que se quema a mi alrededor. <em>

_Humo._

_Hedor._

_Las arcadas inician. Es el aroma de la muerte este que llena mis pulmones. ¡No! Me falta el aire cuando es el sufrimiento el que me subyuga. Desesperado, me sacudo, me agito, grito. ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo!_

_¡Ya basta!_

_¡BASTA!_

_Y en el centro mismo del fuego rojo que vislumbro confuso, entre la sangre y la descomposición de la realidad que me ahorca cada día, contemplo una grieta. Es una grieta blanca, rosa. Tan roja como el fuego. La grieta me succiona. Al lamerme con su roce, la superficie me apacigua. Adiós aroma de la muerte._

_El aroma, ahora, es dulce._

_Me percato de que, anti mí, hay luz. Entre las distintas intensidades de la luz, distingo una figura. Como un paréntesis mal empleado, primero el cierre y luego el inicio. _

_La acogedora silueta de una mujer. _

_Me acerco. ¿O eres tú, cintura de la creación, que tanto albergas en tus formas, quien se acerca a mí? Siento, al sumirme en ti, al abandonarme contra ti, que la mujer está hecha de plumas y no de carne. Las plumas despiden este dulce aroma que me llena. Las plumas, en contacto directo con mi alma, me acarician hasta provocarme escalofríos, espasmos, temblores._

_Qué placer._

_Hundirme más y más._

_Qué placer hundirme tanto, tanto en ti hasta el punto de olvidar mi soledad..._

* * *

><p>Despertó de repente. Agitado, se puso boca arriba y se incorporó sobre el colchón. Intentando normalizar su respiración poco a poco, suspiró una y otra vez. Lo mismo, de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, se tapó el rostro con las manos y apoyó los codos entre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante. No podía seguir así. El sueño era hermoso, distinto a las pesadillas que, cual presagios, le hablaban de muerte y desesperación; era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida, el más hermoso de todos. El problema de la insistencia de esas imágenes de su inconsciente no era la angustia. Cada vez que soñaba eso, que soñaba con aquel paréntesis volteado, su cuerpo despertaba envuelto en fuego.<p>

La cintura, _esa_ cintura; el paréntesis invertido era su viva representación. En cada nuevo encuentro, en cada metafórico hundimiento, despertaba con los instintos a flor de piel. A sus 18 años, la situación se empezaba a tornar insoportable. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Para colmo de males, en esta ocasión había llegado más lejos que nunca. Se sintió tan hundido que llegó un punto en el cual le pareció traspasarla, fundirse en ella como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo. Al hundirse, la satisfacción sonó como un tambor en su pecho. Y ahí despertó. Estaba seguro de que, dormido, había gemido por la pasión.

Se levantó avergonzado: estaba excitado. Odiaba que le pasara eso. ¡Lo odiaba! Lo odiaba tanto que, día a día y cada vez más, lo reprimía en lo más inalcanzable de su ser. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esa palabra de cuatro letras que tan desconocida le era; los androides estaban ahí afuera, estaban matando a un ser inocente en ese preciso instante sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No había tiempo para pensar en él, para aferrarse a una mujer, para buscar la más voluptuosa de las satisfacciones.

No tenía derecho a pensar en él mismo.

Se derrumbó en la cama. Los párpados se le cerraban, pero la excitación era demasiada y le provocaba la más notoria incomodidad. Respiró hondo hasta alejarla. Sendos minutos transcurrieron, silencio total en el cuarto, ni un ruido más que el de su boca y su nariz al inhalar y exhalar. No había caso: no podía dormir. Se levantó, se vistió y salió a entrenar una vez más. Y nada: no progresaba porque estaba cansado, estaba cansado porque no lograba dormir y no lograba dormir porque dos imágenes lo perseguían, una horrenda, una hermosa.

Una llena de muerte, la otra rebosante de vida.

Llegó a la cocina principal y se topó con su madre y Chichi, que conversaban sobre algunas refacciones que el refugio necesitaba. Que la luz del pasillo del primer piso, que el motor del camión de los víveres, que la conservadora del depósito. Trunks se sentó junto a ellas, bebió el café que Chichi le ofreció y se abstrajo de las dos. Un pensamiento pesaba en su mente y retorcía su corazón: ¿estará bien?

¿_Ella_ estará bien?

Un mal presentimiento, ese era el sentir que lo aquejaba, un dolor en el pecho que personificaba una preocupación atada a la realidad. La música de la humilde radio se detuvo, entonces, como diciéndole que sí, que hacía bien en sentirse tan preocupado por _ella_. Los tres voltearon hacia el aparato al mismo tiempo; bien sabían qué significaba ese silencio.

—Interrumpimos la transmisión para dar noticias de los androides. ¡Están en la región de Orange Star! No salgan de sus refugios, es peligroso, ¡lo están destruyendo todo!

Bulma se sujetó el pecho. Sus ojos, sin que ella se moviera un ápice, viajaron hacia su hijo. Qué obvio fue lo que siguió: Trunks se levantó de sopetón, la silla cayó detrás de él y la mesa tembló. Las tazas volcaron parte de su contenido.

—Ni se te ocurra, Trunks —dijo su madre, seria, lo más seria y controlada que podía. A su espalda se reventaba los puños por apretarlos en demasía; tenía que ser fuerte. Frente a su hijo, ella siempre debía serlo. Tenía que ser una batería siempre cargada, una batería de fortaleza de la cual Trunks siempre pudiera alimentarse—. Estás agotado y la última vez te llevó días recuperarte, casi te mueres. —Él nunca la miró. Bulma juró que, por tanto apretar los puños, las manos le sangraban—. No lo hagas.

—Videl, mamá. Videl está ahí...

Y ese era el único motivo que Trunks necesitaba para hacer lo que hizo: se fue corriendo a velocidad extraordinaria. Se fue y ya nadie pudo alcanzarlo.

Bulma gritó:

—¡TRUNKS!

Y su grito la ayudó a desahogarse. Bien sabía que no valía nada proferirlo, pero qué placer poder descargarse por el bramido de su garganta. Chichi la abrazó, intentó calmarla, y la mujer que siempre debía ser una batería llena de fortaleza cerró los ojos, y suspiró, y suplicó.

No me maten a Trunks.

No me lo maten, por favor.

* * *

><p>Llegó a Orange Star en un parpadeo, uno que para él se había suscitado en cámara lenta, porque había sentido una eternidad a ese viaje. Sin embargo, no: había tardado insulsos minutos en atravesar los cielos con la estela dorada de Súper Saiyan como incentivo a su velocidad. Tiempo récord. Y en vano.<p>

Los androides ya se habían ido.

Descendió sobre lo que quedó de los refugios de Orange Star: escombros, mil millones de malditos escombros que servían, ahora, de tumba para una cantidad espeluznante de personas. Todos muertos: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Todos muertos bajo su cuerpo. Como en sus sueños.

Justo como allí lo estaban.

Miró los cadáveres un segundo; al siguiente, reaccionó.

—¡VIDEL!

Nada.

—¡VIDEL!

Nada de nada.

—¡VIDEL, NO!

Aterrizó entre los cadáveres, los esquivó como pudo mientras corría desencajado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo violado por sendos temblores, su garganta hinchada por la angustia. Miró cada rostro de cada resto humano desesperadamente, deseando que ninguno de éstos fuera de Videl. Y escombros, nada más. Y rostros desconocidos que no le pertenecían a ella. Corrió, gritando ese nombre una y otra vez:

—¡VIDEL!

Y una voz respondió esta vez:

—¡Trunks, aquí, aquí! ¡Apúrate!

Era Mark, el padre de Videl.

La voz lo arrastró por el camino, se apoderó de él y lo condujo hasta una montaña de escombros. Detrás de ésta, con unas tablas de metal, que parecían puertas magulladas por la violencia de los monstruos cibernéticos, Mark siseaba de dolor. Justo frente a éste, a diez metros, Trunks vio al primer cadáver conocido. Frenó ante ella exactos dos segundos.

—Iresa...

Iresa, aquella simpática rubia que fuera amiga íntima de Videl, muerta. Su cuello estaba roto, su boca abierta, sus ojos blancos, parte de su cuerpo quemado. Trunks, ante los restos, ante el hedor, no vomitó de milagro.

—¡Trunks...!

La voz lo hizo voltear.

—¡SEÑOR MARK!

¡Era él! ¡Realmente! Mark estaba rodeado de cadáveres, los cuales, al parecer, había usado de escudo. Qué lamentable tener que hacer algo así, pero qué necesario en la situación límite de verse amenazado por los androides en persona. Lo vio surgir. Estaba manchado de sangre, con un brazo inmovilizado y con un cuerpo contra su pecho. Y Trunks la vio, al fin: era Videl. Al verla, sujetó a Mark en sus brazos, los elevó a él y a su hija y los alejó con tal de detener el olor de la muerte, algo imposible. Al aterrizar a veinte metros, se permitió mirar lo que antes no se había atrevido.

—¡¿VIDEL?! —Ayudó a Mark a examinarla recostándola en el suelo. Tomó su pulso: estaba viva—. Oh, Videl, Videl...

Mark sonrió al ver a Trunks agachado junto a su hija, aferrado a la muñeca que le gritaba que estaba aún entre ellos, llorando de felicidad. Qué valeroso le pareció ese muchacho. Qué sincera era la felicidad que expresaba con la vehemencia de ese llanto.

—Tiene una herida más o menos profunda en el hombro, por eso hay tanta sangre —dijo Mark revisándola, haciéndolo por sí mismo como para permitirle a Trunks desahogarse en medio del terror—. Debes llevarla cuanto antes al refugio del oeste. Yo sólo tengo una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, la saqué barata, pero la herida de Videl podría infectarse. Se desmayó cuando la cubrí con cadáveres. No había otra opción…

—Lo sé, no me lo explique, por favor. Lo sé, lo sé... —susurró Trunks sin dejar de acariciar la muñeca de Videl, una y otra vez. Estaba viva; algo de esperanza aún existía en el mundo.

Porque ella no lo había abandonado.

—Sujétese lo mejor que pueda de mi espalda. Los llevaré a los dos, ahora.

Volaron rebalsados por preocupación. El parpadeo que duró el viaje se tornó niebla. Qué metafórica esa niebla del mundo en el cual vivían, un mundo injusto, devastado, arruinado, enfermizo. El mundo en sí era una niebla prácticamente impenetrable, una niebla hecha de sangre.

Nada más.

Ese era el infierno en sí mismo.

Llegaron al refugio de la Corporación Cápsula luego del nuevo parpadeo en cámara lenta. Mark sujeto a la espalda de Trunks, Videl entre los brazos del joven, la cabeza contra el pecho del guerrero y los brazos atados en su cuello. Al aterrizar, notó que Bulma, Lunch —azulada Lunch— y Chichi aguardaban fuera.

—¡RÁPIDO! —gritó Trunks al poner los pies en el piso.

Cuando Mark se soltó de él, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la humilde enfermería del refugio ubicada en el primer subsuelo. Bulma y Chichi le siguieron el paso como pudieron mientras Lunch sujetaba a Mark para ayudarlo a caminar. Lo siguiente, suscitado en la enfermería, fue extraño, lo fue para Trunks, que no logró ver apropiadamente nada de cuanto sucedió ante él. Se hundió en una suerte de lapso confuso, lapso de sombras, gritos y sangre. Juró estar ante la cama, observando a Videl, observando a su madre y Chichi. Juró ver cómo otras personas entraban, incluido uno de los dos médicos que vivían en el refugio. Juró escuchar voces, exclamaciones desesperadas. Juró ver la sangre de la mujer que se alejaba de él en todos los sueños cálidos que había tenido en su vida. Vio la sangre, o eso pensó. Vio la herida ensangrentada en el hombro de Videl y la mano del médico manchada, sobre su cuerpo. La sangre fue el detonante: el estómago se le revolvió de tal modo que tuvo que salir corriendo. Bulma lo notó, porque ella todo notaba de él, siempre. Lo siguió por los pasillos, frenó ante la puerta donde Trunks acababa de encerrarse. Escuchó las arcadas. La madre se llevó una mano al pecho al escuchar cómo su hijo vomitaba del otro lado, alejado de ella sólo por una puerta; alejada el alma de él de la del resto por miles y miles de kilómetros. Bulma tragó saliva, aguardó en silencio. Qué horror debió haber visto para terminar así. Sin dudas, el mismo horror de siempre: pilas de cadáveres, escombros. Pilas de desolación. Porque los sentimientos, en un futuro así, estaban apilados tanto como los cuerpos. Nadie podía tener esperanza, no había derecho. No se podía sentir nada, por lo cual había que apilar los sentires también.

No se podía hacer, en el futuro, más que respirar.

Respirar hasta que los androides decidieran que ya no se lo debiera hacer.

* * *

><p>—Estará bien —exclamó el médico—, tanto ella como Mark estarán bien.<p>

Se retiró, y Bulma, Lunch y Chichi observaron a los dos heridos. Mark estaba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a la cama. Su brazo estaba enyesado. En la cama, Videl dormía. Sus heridas estaban completamente vendadas. Chichi la observó. Sonrió.

—Se dejó el cabello largo —dijo.

—Es verdad... —agregó Bulma, suspirando. Aún pensaba en Trunks. Pese a estar ahí, junto a tantas personas, sólo pensaba en él—. Se ve muy guapa, más madura.

Su cabello, antes corto y masculino, ahora era largo, tan largo que alcanzaba la cintura de Videl. Lacio, negro y brilloso. Era muy bonito.

—¡Es la más guapa! —exclamó, orgulloso, Mark—. Mi Videl no se compara con ninguna otra muchacha: ¡es la más hermosa, la más buena, la más valiente...! Luchó hasta donde pudo, tuve que hundirla en cadáveres para que no la mataran. Él estaría orgulloso de ella...

Él.

Bulma y Lunch se preguntaron si nombrar a Gohan era buena idea, se lo preguntaron observando de soslayo a Chichi. Lo fue: la madre del recordado guerrero amplió su sonrisa.

—Claro que estaría orgulloso de ella —afirmó—. Siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

Cuatro sonrisas nostálgicas se manifestaron en los cuatro rostros despiertos.

—¿Y Trunks? —inquirió Mark luego del momento emotivo.

—Volverá después —dijo Bulma, sin querer profundizar demasiado en el tema.

Luego de los vómitos, había salido del baño agitado. Ni siquiera la miró; se fue. A buscar más sobrevivientes, seguramente. Cuántas veces había ido de rescate a un refugio devastado a buscar seres vivos. Casi siempre sin éxito. Pero seguía yendo: la obstinación de Trunks la había heredado de ella, eso pensaba Bulma. A pesar de que odiara que Trunks fuera tan endemoniadamente valiente, también lo admiraba por ello. Era inspirador.

Trunks retornó al refugio por la noche. Nada, ni un sobreviviente. Bulma, al cruzárselo en un pasillo de la planta baja, simplemente palmeó su espalda, como intentando darle un ánimo que él rechazó, porque se removió de ella y se encerró en su cuarto, de nuevo. Bulma miró la puerta del cuarto, lo escuchó gritar de furia, y golpeó.

—Ahora no, mamá —dijo él, inconsolable.

—Sólo quería decirte que Videl está bien. Ella es fuerte, muy fuerte. Ve a visitarla, cuando despierte seguramente querrá verte.

No dijo nada más. Bulma caminó lentamente hacia su laboratorio. Al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, Trunks, sentado en su cama, miró sus manos manchadas con sangre.

—No es justo…

Ya no soportaba ni un día más en esa realidad. Sin embargo…

«Videl está bien».

Sonrió pese a las lágrimas y el temblor profuso e involuntario de su cuerpo: la esperanza aún no había muerto. Ni moriría, porque él estaba decidido a mantenerla con vida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, despertó muy, muy temprano. Se duchó. ¿Cuántas veces al día lo hacía, acaso no eran varias, por el asco que sentía por el mundo y por sí mismo? Se puso ropa cómoda, pensando en entrenar. ¿Cuándo se ponía otra ropa, si entrenar era lo único que hacía? Caminó despacio por el refugio, intentando no despertar a quienes continuaban descansando, a aquellos que seguramente no estarían soñando, por suerte, todo cuanto él soñaba cada noche. Frenó.<p>

No había soñado absolutamente nada.

¿Qué era esa suerte de nada que, contradictoriamente, lo llenaba? Era una nada porque no era un sentir definido: no era alegría, tampoco tristeza. Era calma. ¡Calma, calma plasmada en su alma! Suspiró. Se supo relajado, lo suficiente como para ir a pedirle disculpas a su madre. No por escaparse para ir a buscar sobrevivientes, porque no tenía ni tendría remordimientos por eso; por ser tan antipático y cerrado, tan terco al tratarla. Ella no tenía la culpa. ¡Bulma era su heroína! A nadie admiraba más en el mundo que a su madre, a nadie amaba ni necesitaba más que a ella. No podía culparla por el infierno en el que vivían.

¿Por qué culpar a alguien que nada tiene que ver?

Camino al laboratorio pasó por la enfermería, sin embargo. Se paralizó junto a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Espió cautelosamente, de repente agitado: sólo sentía el ki apacible de Videl, no el de Mark, no el de cualquier otra persona. Levantó la mano, rozó el picaporte. El ceño se le frunció al límite y, en un segundo, estuvo dentro, la puerta cerrada tras él. Bajo una tenue lámpara que volvía dorado el ambiente, miró sus botas, miró las baldosas desprolijas del suelo. Miró la punta de la cama. No supo cómo, porque a veces no era consciente de lo que hacía en momentos de tensión, pero se vio junto a Videl, de pie ante la cama. El aire lo abandonó para siempre. Ella estaba dormida boca arriba. Su piel estaba pálida, su hombro vendado al igual que su frente. Sus párpados no se movían un ápice. Su cabello estaba largo. Sonrió involuntariamente al notarlo, al recordar aquella promesa que se habían hecho. Acariciando su propio cabello, supo que los dos, al fin y al cabo, habían cumplido. Estaba emocionado. Verla viva era demasiado, más con la cantidad de muertos que había presenciado el día anterior, más considerando cuántos escombros había removido en búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Se golpeó la boca con el puño, luchando con las náuseas. No debía ver el vaso a medio vaciar: Videl estaba viva, a salvo, ante él.

Los remordimientos, no obstante, ya se habían desprendido de su sombra. Se elevaron habiendo tomado la forma de las más filosas dagas. Tomaron impulso, lo atacaron. Al sentir los remordimientos clavados a su espalda, siseó. Dos de cientos. Dos. Respiró como pudo, dejó de respirar. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, se sujetó de la sábana que caía desde la cama. Las dagas se incrustaron más en su piel. Contuvo un grito, contuvo el llanto. ¡Dos, dos de cientos! ¡Dos! Era un bueno para nada que por sus estúpidas pesadillas no descansaba lo suficiente, que por no descansar lo suficiente estaba estancado en su poder, porque ya no se volvía más fuerte; daba pasos hacia atrás.

Era un pésimo guardián del tiempo.

Era un pésimo luchador.

Era pésimo.

Se levantó abruptamente. Sin mirar a Videl, corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió.

—¿Quién es…?

No pudo salir de la habitación.

Videl acababa de despertar.

—¿Quién…?

Con sobrehumano esfuerzo, pues era como si hasta las hebras de su cabello le dolieran, Videl se enderezó lo suficiente. Atisbó al visitante enfocando lo más posible la somnolienta vista. Era un hombre alto, apuesto, de cuerpo atlético, ataviado con prendas oscuras. Pronto, gimió de sorpresa: el cabello…

—¿Trunks…?

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de la esperanza, él sintió que el mundo mutaba ante sus ojos. Los colores se definieron, se aclararon; la luz se coló por cada rincón, tanto que lo encegueció, tanto que incluso le dio deseos de sonreír. Las dagas cayeron, inertes, al piso. Nada de sangre cubrió su piel. Qué sensación tan inaudita, la de sentir esa voz como un bálsamo. Era una recompensa que no merecía en absoluto.

Volteó lenta, prudentemente.

Se miraron.

Se emocionaron.

Todo estuvo dicho, como siempre entre los dos.

—¡Trunks…! —Videl extendió su mano hacia él. ¡No podía creerlo! La emoción la subyugó—. ¡Mira lo enorme que estás! ¡Estás muy guapo! —Contuvo la emoción y estiró sus dedos, intentando, por más en vano que fuera, llegar hasta él—. Ven…

—Vi-Videl…

—Ven, Trunks…

La miró: sus ojos celestes brillaban al rozarlo a él, ¡brillaban! Atraído invariablemente por el brillo, como si éste fuera un imán y sus ojos dos pares de pupilas hechas de metal, fue hacia ella. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella, apoyó los codos sobre la cama, miró la mano que lo había atraído, amagó con tomarla entre las suyas. Acarició el aire que rodeaba a los dedos, embelesado.

—Fuiste tú…

Trunks se enderezó en la silla, como si la voz de Videl lo hubiera despertado de un ensueño.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú me salvaste.

Él miró el suelo. Entre sus rodillas, sus manos se estrujaron la una a la otra.

—No…

—¡Sí! —Videl rio. Qué dulce seguía siendo, aun cuando ya no era ningún niño, Trunks—. ¡Fuiste tú, nadie más que tú pudo haberlo hecho! —Videl deslizó su mano hacia el borde de la cama. Estiró los dedos una vez más—. Gracias, Trunks…

Él no alejó sus ojos de sus manos. No se sentía ningún héroe. Dos de cientos. Dos. ¿Qué clase de héroe podía ser tan fracasado ente, si entrenaba para sólo salvar a dos?

—Videl, no...

—¡Tonto! Eres un tonto. —Videl rio a carcajadas. Por más que las risas la hicieran adolecer, no se detuvo: rio como llevaba meses, años, sin hacerlo—. Trunks, siempre te has infravalorado. Te exiges de más. ¡Haces tanto por todos y te das tan poco crédito por ello! Pero nunca cambiarás, ni que los mates.

¿Matarlos, él? ¿Matar a los androides? Quien se mató de risa, ahora, fue Trunks. Eso era imposible. Demasiada gente había muerto por su debilidad. Videl rio con él, a pesar de todo. Se miraron mientras de sus gargantas se deslizaban las más joviales risas. Videl lo estudió, lo miró de arriba abajo. Trunks, al notar el viaje de los ojos, se sonrojó sin remedio. Ahora, tenía con él la certeza.

Aún sentía algo por ella.

El amor platónico estaba intacto. Incluso era más inmenso que antes. El amor idealista que Videl le inspiraba, que él tanto había atesorado pese a cuán culpable se sentía por su sentir, había madurado junto a él. ¡Por eso los sueños, por eso esos susurros del nombre específico al despertar! Por eso imaginarla con el cabello justo como ahora lo traía, además de las inevitables comparaciones con toda mujer que veía. Siempre, cada día, Trunks pensaba en ella. Lo hacía porque ella, aún, le gustaba. Qué mal se sintió al saberlo. Haciendo caso omiso del gesto melancólico que envolvió a Trunks, Videl jamás paró de reír. Le despeinó el cabello, bromeando.

—¡Raya al medio! Me hiciste caso.

Él sonrió: ella aún lo recordaba.

—Tú también…

—No es lo que más cómodo me queda, pero creo que no se ve mal.

—No. Se te ve… muy bien.

La mano de Videl bajó hacia la mejilla de Trunks. Una efímera caricia que ella dibujó revolucionó el mundo del guerrero. Sacando a su madre, no recordaba una caricia así de otra persona, por lo menos no en los últimos años. Y se sentía bien. ¡Claro que sí! El corazón aceleró y la sonrisa, en su boca, apareció sola. Era una sensación tan hermosa que, pronto, él deseó que jamás se terminara. Hacía tanto que no sonreía de una forma tan radiante que la boca pareció dolerle. Era inconcebible. Por su parte, ella, al contacto, sintió algo muy lejano, muy pasado de moda en su vida: la intimidad. No una amorosa, de enamorados, sino más bien el hecho de sentirse tan cercana a una persona. En los últimos cuatro años, salvo a su padre, había evitado todo contacto con la gente. Por miedo. Tocar a Trunks era natural en ella, porque lo conocía desde muy pequeño, porque él había crecido ante Gohan y ella; porque, aunque él lo ignorara, era una de las personas que Videl más apreciaba en el mundo. Por su bondad, por su compromiso.

Porque era lo que le quedaba de Gohan.

Y por ese mismo motivo no había vuelto a verlo, se había negado a sí misma a volver al oeste. ¡Cuatro años sin concebir la idea de girar hacia atrás y retornar a sus orígenes! Cuatro años de no ser capaz de nada más que de congelarse en un presente vacío y triste que nada emocionante le representaba, nada parecido a lo que el pasado sí le provocaba. Un presente sin nadie que brillara especialmente para ella. Al ver a Trunks tan grande, al sentir que por hacerse un bien ella se había perdido de alguien a quien tanto apreciaba, por todo, por tanto, la culpabilidad la abrumó. Era todo un hombre ya; quizá, el cariño que ella sentía por él, intacto al del pasado, que se materializaba en esa especie de necesidad de protección que Trunks le inspiraba, ya no era algo recíproco. Quizá, ella no era más para Trunks lo que Trunks era para ella. Cuando pasa el tiempo y nos reencontramos con alguien que, en su momento, brilló ante nuestros ojos, el miedo a que las cosas no sean iguales es el primer sentir que nos nace, después del de la felicidad. Quería viajar en el tiempo, verse a sí misma cuatro años en el pasado y abofetearse. ¡No te vayas, no lo dejes! ¡Si te vas, no dejarás de sufrir por Gohan y su ausencia! ¡Te condenarás a una soledad que te violará hasta cansarse! Ultrajada por la soledad, supo que ese vacío que sentía en torno a ella desde la muerte de Gohan era por haberse negado al contacto con otro ser. Un ser maravilloso, especial como Trunks lo era desde siempre para ella. Cuánta falta, sabía ahora, le había hecho ese muchacho que, de repente, ya no era un niño y sí era un hombre.

Decepcionada, dijo:

—¿Dónde quedó ese niño? Creciste mucho. —Al fin lejos de las risas, intentando disimular lo negativo de sus pensamientos, ella se relajó, o fingió relajarse, más bien. Una especie de misticismo, contra su voluntad, la rodeó—. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos sin vernos...?

Trunks retomó la contemplación de sus rodillas. La sonrisa, que él creyó abandonada, aún estaba incrustada en su boca.

—Sí…

Videl pensó en decir algo, en pedir disculpas por no ser capaz de afrontar el oeste y los recuerdos que éste evocaba en ella por tanto tiempo, en explicar, en indagar a Trunks los sucesos de esos cuatro años, todo con tal de poder recuperar al Trunks que había perdido en su día a día; no llegó a hacerlo. Mark abrió la puerta con pasmosa confianza. Al ver despierta a su hija, que por más edad y por más madurez seguía siendo su pequeña, la emoción lo aplastó. Corrió a ella, sujetó sus manos, la llenó de exagerados besos.

—¡Videl, Videl!

Ella se dejó hacer. Lo que habían pasado el día anterior había sido demasiado horrible; esa demostración de afecto tan exacerbada de su padre era necesaria. Estar vivos era un premio.

Trunks se levantó y se fue. Era menester darles su momento. Bien sabía que Videl no estaba enterada de la muerte de Iresa y de todas las personas del refugio de Orange Star, que Mark seguramente se lo diría. No se equivocó: desde afuera oyó cómo la risa se tornó llanto, cómo Videl se tornó el más desesperado de los seres. Abrumado por la tristeza ajena, su empatía rebalsada por el sufrimiento del entorno, Trunks terminó por encerrarse una vez más y contando en su cuarto. Ya no podía más. Recostado en la cama, se negó a todo: no leyó, no pensó, no se dejó seducir por el sueño que traería consigo más y más pesadillas. Permaneció en la cama sin más, vacío. Estaba bloqueado.

¿Estar con vida, realmente, era un premio?

* * *

><p>Pasaron cuatro días, y Trunks se mató entrenando. No visitó ni una vez a Videl. Tozudo como él solo, entrenó desde la mañana hasta la noche, evitando así incluso a su madre, que ante la máquina del tiempo se lamentaba por su hijo y se suplicaba aguantar. Ganas no le faltaban de darle una cachetada y, así, hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Podrás volver al pasado en muy poco tiempo! ¡Ya no tienes que sacrificar tu vida por intentar derrotarlos! ¡Cuando viajes, pase lo que pase, encontrarás la forma de matar a esos hijos de puta! ¡Esto ya no es salvar al mundo, Trunks! ¡Te mueve la venganza!<p>

La venganza te ha enceguecido.

Decidida a intentar hacer entrar en razón a Trunks, al final del cuarto día, Bulma lo aguardó en su habitación. Cuando Trunks entró y vio a su madre sentada en medio de la cama, sus brazos cruzados así como sus piernas, se odió por ser tan imbécil.

—No digas nada —pidió el hijo a la madre—. Sé todo cuanto dirás y tienes razón...

Bulma se puso de pie. Se contuvo de prender un cigarrillo —Trunks odiaba el aroma de su vicio— y, seria y con la cabeza en alto, dijo:

—Te estás arruinando la vida, Trunks. Tienes 18 años, eres joven, guapo y bueno. Eres una gran persona, pero desde la última vez estás intratable. Tienes que tener otra perspectiva para tu vida, tienes que pensar en otra cosa. ¿Y cuando ya no estén los androides, qué harás?

—Mamá, por favor, no... No me pidas que me resigne. ¡No puedo hacerlo...!

—¡No! No te pido que te resignes; te pido que reflexiones para que no te enfermes. ¡Lo que está en juego aquí es tu salud! Muchos, muchísimos se han vuelto locos desde que los androides aparecieron. Y los que no perdieron la cordura se abandonaron a las adicciones. Aquí casi todos fumamos, muchos beben, otros incluso algunas cosas más…

—Sabes que no caería en eso...

—Pero eso no significa que tu cabeza sea capaz de aguantar. —Bulma asomó una sonrisa. Se acercó a su hijo, tocó su pecho con una mano. El amor le brotó de los ojos. Él, transparente él, todo lo retornó—. Trunks, tus pesadillas cada vez te hacen gritar más. Estás durmiendo pésimo, te salteas comidas, se te ve más delgado y pálido, ojeroso. Nunca sonríes, o largas una carcajada, o haces una broma, o te esfuerzas por algo que no sea entrenar. No tienes amigos, no andas con gente de tu edad. Ni siquiera lees como antes. Y las chicas...

Trunks se alejó de Bulma con tal violencia que ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Al parecer, se dijo la madre, acababa de tocar temas sensibles para el hijo. Trunks le dio la espalda. Bulma notó el temblor de su cuerpo.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡¿Para qué pensar en cosas así?! ¡YA NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE!

Bulma se tapó la boca. Toda la situación acababa de cobrar otro sentido. El definitivo.

—Trunks... —Aunque sensibilizada en un primer momento, Bulma mantuvo la compostura—. Entiendo todo, entiendo que perder a Gohan fue demasiado para ti, que no lo has superado y siempre te dolerá, pero... hay muchas personas en el mundo.

—Y mañana no estarán aquí si no mato a los androides cuanto antes. ¡Entiende eso, por favor! ¡Hasta que se cargue la máquina del tiempo, morirá mucha gente! ¡MUCHA! Y tengo que evitarlo… ¡No puedo darme descanso, no puedo resignarme a esperar que la energía se cargue y ya! ¡TENGO QUE SER CAPAZ DE DERROTARLOS POR MÍ MISMO! Es absolutamente cruel que me quede sentado y sin hacer nada hasta que pueda viajar de nuevo al pasado… ¡Sabes que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, mamá! ¡Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo, quiero derrotarlos yo! Y no lo logro. ¡Quiero ser más fuerte y no soporto estar tan estancado! ¡NECESITO SER MÁS FUERTE Y MATARLOS! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

Bulma calló un momento. Detectó un orgullo muy profundo en Trunks. Ese orgullo bien lo conocía de antes, de otra persona tan idéntica como distinta a su hijo. Sus párpados cayeron al tiempo que su boca se volvía una línea recta.

Era igual a _él_.

Orgullosa, tanto como preocupada, decidió desviar el tema al que, le parecía, era el eje del sentir de Trunks:

—¿Esa es tu lógica, evitar a la gente para no sufrir de nuevo? Hijo, evitar algo para no sufrir sólo trae soledad. ¡¿Evitarás para siempre saber lo que se siente tener amigos?! ¡¿Y nunca te atreverás a saber cuán feliz puedes ser al amar a una mujer?! ¡…Tonto! No te condenes así. ¡Debes superarlo y continuar! ¡Debes perderles el miedo a las personas! ¡Debes dejarte llevar y no analizar tanto todo! —La pasión condenó a la voz de Bulma. Aun cuando deseaba no decirlo, lo dijo—: ¡CADA DÍA TE PARECES MÁS A _ÉL_! Y no quiero eso... ¡No quiero que te condenes como _él _lo hizo!

Trunks dejó de temblar. Sin que Bulma lo supiera, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Papá...

Pensó en el pasado, en el pequeño error que había desatado al programar la máquina con tres horas de adelanto por culpa de su ignorancia. Pensó en su padre, al fin de frente y no de espaldas como en su imaginación, ante él. Su padre, con rostro y gestos y vida. Su padre, idéntico a él en todo, excepto en los colores. Fuerte, orgulloso, estricto. Una persona muy solitaria. Pensó en cuánto le dolió notar la soledad que, como si fuera un ente tangible y no un mero estado, Vegeta había levantado para ser impenetrable. Una pared de soledad.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo?

¿Se estaba encerrando tanto que ya no sabía cómo escapar?

Bulma lo abrazó por detrás. Sin notarlo, él había sollozado. Sin dudar, su madre se había abalanzado sobre él.

—No te hagas esto, obsesionarte tanto con una venganza, presionarte tanto a ti mismo para ser más fuerte, refugiarte en eso para no tener contacto con nadie, alejarte de todo para no sufrir nunca más. Hay muchas personas aquí, personas a las que has salvado, que te aprecian y te admiran por tu talento y compromiso. No te niegues lo más elemental, sencillo y hermoso del mundo: el amor. No te lo niegues. Estás cometiendo el error de tu vida. ¿Y cuando los androides mueran? Pase lo que pase, antes o después de tu viaje, ellos morirán. ¡Morirán, Trunks! Habrá una solución y ellos dejarán de existir. ¿Qué será de ti cuando ya no tengas más motivos? Me refiero a cuando, luego de tanto sacrificio, se concrete eso que tanto anhelas… ¿Qué harás en ese momento?

Se repitió un sollozo. Trunks se limpió la cara con el dorso de una mano. Bulma rio suavemente contra su espalda, sin soltarlo. Sabía que él no le respondería, así como también sabía que él la había escuchado; que lo que le había dicho, de alguna manera, había calado hondo en él.

—Y ve a verla. Si no vas, ella vendrá y no es recomendable que ande por ahí. Necesita hacer reposo.

Sin más, Bulma se marchó. Trunks sollozó en la oscuridad de su cuarto por interminables minutos, abstraído de la realidad, muerto de miedo. No quería tener contacto alguno con el mundo.

Sólo quería matarlos. A los dos.

Una suerte de corriente eléctrica se elevó desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Matarlos. Lo visualizó todo. Los destruiría hasta no dejar siquiera las cenizas de sus cuerpos. Los despedazaría a golpes para que supieran cuánto sufrimiento habían provocado. Los torturaría. Vengaría a su maestro y ya nada jamás podría volver a perturbarlo. Vivía para ello, para destruirlos, para no dejar nada de ellos; para gozar, _gozar_, ante sus ausencias. La idea lo sedujo. El guerrero, en sus venas, hirvió.

Nunca escuchó los golpes que, desde hacía dos minutos, se repetían desde afuera, contra su puerta.

—Trunks... ¡Trunks...! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Sólo el susurro contra la cerradura sacó a Trunks de la sádica fantasía. Al retornar, observó sus manos. ¿Qué era ese instinto asesino que de tanto en tanto lo enceguecía? ¿Por qué sentía a ese guerrero seducido tan ajeno a su propio ser? Otredad absoluta la del saiyan respecto del humano.

—¡Trunks...!

Y la esperanza lo terminó de despertar. El joven parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido. Volvió la soledad, la obstinación de sobre-exigirse y no avanzar un ápice en su poder, el terror de perder a sus seres queridos, la incapacidad de acercarse a las personas para ya no sufrir más. La esperanza estaba al otro lado de la puerta; su corazón necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin poder detener el rojo que se expandió por sus mejillas, habló:

—¿Videl...? ¿Qué...?

—¡Déjame entrar, anda! Tengo que hablarte.

Con el corazón convulsionado, el rostro rojo por completo, Trunks abrió la puerta. Apareció, ante él, ella, su cabello una poderosa cascada negra que cubría toda su espalda, sus ojos resplandecientes, su fino cuerpo cubierto por un camisón amarillo y una bata rosada. Su brazo, con el hombro vendado, colgando de una tela aferrada a su cuello, sus blancos y pequeños pies cubiertos por sencillas pantuflas. Él no pudo alejar el rojo de sus mejillas; ella sonrió, convencida. Entró, cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia Trunks, que retrocedió hasta caer en la cama, sentado. Videl, en confianza, con el ceño fruncido de molestia, se sentó junto a él.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, a ver?! —exclamó susurrando—. ¡No viniste ni una vez a verme! ¡Me aburro mucho en la cama! No sirvo para estar quieta y papá puede ser irritante a veces. —Un golpe al hombro del muchacho y prosiguió—. ¡Quería que me ayudaras a escapar!

Trunks desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar, menos hacia ella. Con el cuarto en penumbras, alumbrado por la luna que entraba por las rendijas de la deteriorada ventana, sentía el ardor excesivo de su rostro. A solas con Videl en su cuarto, en su cama, en medio de la noche. Se agitó. Se puso de pie. Dándole la espalda a la que siempre sería su más platónico amor, dijo:

—Lo siento...

Ella refunfuñó.

—¡Siempre tan tímido, Trunks! —Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Cuando se pronunció lo suficiente, ella lo quebró—: Quien lo siente soy yo...

Trunks volteó en dirección a ella. Vislumbró en el semblante de Videl una evidente vergüenza. ¿Por qué?

—¿Lo sientes? ¿A qué te...?

—Te dije que íbamos a vernos. Nunca pude volver. Quise, pero no hubo forma. Todo aquí me recuerda a él... —Videl sumió en la oscuridad del suelo su mirada—. Todo y todos, tú mismo me recuerdas a él.

Ni una palabra más. Trunks la observó hasta cansarse. Su corazón palpitó como cuando tenía 14 años, como cuando Videl era la mujer más perfecta e inalcanzable para él. Cuatro años después, lo seguía siendo.

Era exactamente lo mismo.

—No te disculpes, yo tampoco fui a verte.

Porque no era, su sentir, una mera atracción: la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser. La amaba, si, con una inocencia casi infantil.

—Imaginé que estarías enfadado conmigo.

Pero ella seguía siendo, y sería por siempre, la novia de Gohan.

—Jamás. Videl, yo ja-jamás me enfadaría contigo.

De Gohan, para siempre.

—Tenías motivos.

De Gohan.

—No.

No de él.

—Sí... Yo te mentí, Trunks.

Jamás de él.

—¿Mentir? ¿A qué te refieres, Videl?

Ella amplió aquella sonrisa plagada de la más eufórica pena.

—Dije que tendría esperanza, que lo lloraría y luego saldría adelante: eso no pasó. Cuidé con mi vida el refugio de Orange Star, me concentré en ser fuerte, en ayudar a las personas, en dar lo mejor de mí para que nuestras vidas no fueran tan desagradables, pero... —Contradiciendo la melancolía que se desprendía de cada palabra que pronunciaba, Videl amplió aún más la sonrisa—. Trunks, desde que Gohan no está perdí la motivación. Siempre luché, siempre di todo de mí para ayudar, pero desde que él...

* * *

><p>—Ahora, tengo a una persona <em>especial <em>a la cual proteger.

* * *

><p>Al recordar las palabras que Gohan le había dicho, Trunks se sintió terrible. Entendió todo, lo hizo sencillamente, sin complicaciones.<p>

—Lo entiendo —se limitó a decir, en afán de evitarle a Videl más palabras, de callarla para que no recordara tanto y con tanta fuerza a aquel que ya no estaba ni estaría.

Videl destruyó su corazón al sollozar ante él. La sonrisa, no obstante, no la abandonó. Trunks veía sin esfuerzo su boca y sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad: toda ella parecía resplandecer.

Y resplandecía, en efecto.

El amor que él sentía por ella, absurdo, idealista, la hacía resplandecer.

—¿Realmente lo entiendes? —se preguntó, más a sí misma que a él, ella—. Gohan era...

—... _Especial _para ti.

Videl, sin dejar de sollozar, rio.

—Lo entiendes, sí.

—Él era lo mismo para mí —confesó, suelto y en confianza, Trunks—. Claro que mis sentimientos por él eran muy distintos a los tuyos, pero entiendo lo que dices. Gohan era el portador de la esperanza. Desde que no está...

—... La esperanza ya no existe.

—No, ya no lo hace.

Silencio. Se escucharon todos los ruidos del refugio: voces en contraposición con el tétrico rumor del viento avecinaban. Pero ni él ni ella prestaban atención. Escuchaban el corazón del otro y nada más. Sentían, en esencia, lo mismo: habían perdido a la persona que les daba fuerzas para luchar, aquel de los ojos llenos de esperanza que era, y sería, imbatible. Gohan ya no estaba; el mundo era un lugar ordinario, enfermo, horrible, sin alguien tan fundamental como él. Desde su muerte, ya no tenían incentivo para nada más que para dejarse llevar y evadir.

Increíblemente y no tanto, estaban en la misma situación.

—Perdóname por haberme ido tan cobardemente, Trunks —dijo Videl, tan sonriente como antes, tan perdida en los sollozos también—. Ahora que todos han muerto, que nadie de mi refugio, salvo papá, sobrevivió, entiendo que jamás debí irme de aquí. Este es mi lugar, aquí viví durante años. Este lugar, ustedes, tú, son lo único que me queda de él.

Y ella, para Trunks, era toda la esperanza de Gohan que le quedaba. Trunks sonrió levemente, muy levemente, al pensarlo. Eso era lo que le pasaba: desde la muerte de su maestro nada parecía tener sentido. Entrenaba y vivía sin vivir, sin entusiasmo, sin motivación. Había perdido toda esperanza. El viaje en el tiempo había revivido algo en él, le había dado fuerzas para seguir; la última derrota sufrida ante los androides, acaecida hacía un mes, había derrumbado todo en su ser. Un cachetazo de putrefacta realidad, eso le había significado perder.

Tenerla frente a él, sin que él siquiera lo sospechara, le devolvía todas las fuerzas.

Sólo Videl era capaz de provocarle algo así.

Videl era la esperanza que aún estaba viva en su corazón, el último atisbo de inocencia en medio de tan cruel realidad. El amor más cristalino, idealizado, adolescente. El más puro. _El_ amor.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Sí lo hay, Trunks. Tú me necesitabas y yo me largué. Y ahora te siento tan lejano… ¡Siempre estábamos cerca! Gohan, tú y yo. Cuando él murió, supe que sólo tú sentirías algo parecido a lo que yo sentía. Luego del entierro supe que no me equivoqué. ¡Sentías lo mismo que yo! La misma pena y el mismo miedo. Me tendría que haber quedado contigo, eso era lo lógico, no irme como lo hice, pensando obstinadamente en mí. ¡No pensé en ti! Cambiamos mucho, ya no somos los de antes… Me hiciste mucha falta, Trunks… ¡Y apenas ahora entiendo cuánto!

El corazón de él parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Trunks tragó saliva, como si hacerlo pudiera detener el extremo palpitar. Que ella le dijera eso era demasiado para él.

—Ya... —Rojo, en las mejillas, en el alma, en la sangre bombeada por su exacerbado corazón—. Ya estás... aquí.

Se miraron. El viento, las voces; testimonios de un exterior que dejó de existir por la maravilla del sentir. Algo era especial en ese cuarto, durante esa noche. Algo acababa de renacer en los dos: el instinto de ella de protegerlo a él, el amor idealista que él sentía por ella.

La segunda unión: Trunks y Videl sintiendo la esencia de Gohan, la esperanza, en el mero contacto ocular, alma contra alma, de los dos. El consuelo de percibir a Gohan entre los dos y poder, por ello, permanecer.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No hay nada que perdonar, Videl.

—¿Retomamos desde donde lo dejamos?

—¿Eh…?

—Mañana quisiera ir a caminar.

—¿Es buena idea, Videl? Aún no...

—Estaré bien en cuanto pueda salir de este refugio. No puedo estar encerrada para siempre.

Rieron.

—Anda, Trunks. ¡No seas siempre tan correcto! Ayúdame. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

—Claro...

Y así fue. Al otro día, muy temprano por la mañana, Trunks fue por Videl a la enfermería. Ella lo recibió tapada hasta la nuca. Al destaparse, al mostrarse vestida con unos pantalones guerrilleros y una chaqueta de cuero —indudablemente, prendas de Lunch, rubia Lunch— provocó risas modestas, aunque sinceras, en él. Animadísima pese al brazo que aún colgaba de la tela, cuando ella salió al pasillo, y miró a un lado, y miró al otro, asombró a Trunks al decirle un «sígueme» antes de salir corriendo. Él, entre sorprendido y descolocado, la siguió. Pronto estuvieron fuera. Videl sólo frenó para aspirar todo el aire puro posible. Corrió una vez más, Trunks tras ella, y se perdieron en las ruinas de la Capital del Oeste. Él disfrutó verla correr. Su cabello, tan largo como ella le había prometido dejárselo, suelto y salvaje, negro y hermoso. Y sus ojos, tan celestes al voltear de tanto en tanto hacia él; resplandecientes ojos de mujer. Cómo, al verla correr entre escombros y locura, la sintió. La amaba. La amaba así, libre y rebalsada de esperanza.

Frenaron cuando Videl lo dispuso. Al ver dónde estaban, Trunks supo que las casualidades no existen. ¿Cuántas veces, extrañando la presencia de su amor platónico, a ella y todo lo que su existencia evocaba en él, había terminado ahí? La vieja tienda de dulces abandonada, destruida por los androides hacía tanto tiempo. Era ese el lugar donde él había llorado aferrado a ella luego de la muerte de Gohan; era ese el lugar donde había llorado contra ella hasta calmarse, hasta lograr conciliar el sueño. Era el lugar que más le recordaba a Videl. Era el sitio indicado.

—Sentémonos —propuso ella.

Acomodados uno junto al otro exactamente igual que hacía cuatro años, se sintieron, cada uno por su lado, transportados en el tiempo. Todo, en las ruinas, estaba idéntico. La destrucción de los androides provocaba escenarios como esos por doquier, espacios donde no existían ni el espacio ni el tiempo, sólo escombros. Y pese a la tristeza que el lugar presumía, ellos lo vieron de otra forma: habían vuelto cuatro años al pasado. Sus edades, sus cuerpos, sus almas eran distintos; el sentir no había variado. Habían perdido a Gohan y necesitaban recuperar la esperanza, esa que llenaba místicamente sus ojos.

Aún había una oportunidad.

—Cuéntamelo todo, Trunks.

Para retomar desde donde habían dejado aquello que, separados, no habían podido hacer: salir adelante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuéntame estos cuatro años. No te saltees nada; dilo todo.

Porque ella quería volver a formar parte de la vida de él.

Tímido, Trunks hizo silencio. Pensó en todo lo que tenía para decir, analizó cada suceso. Pasaron minutos enteros, muchos, antes de que hablara:

—Pues...

Despacio, denotando más emoción de la que él se creía capaz de expresar, Trunks empezó a contar todo cuanto había sucedido en torno a él durante los últimos cuatro años. Menos el viaje en el tiempo, dijo todo. Así, Videl supo de la cantidad de gente que había salvado, la cantidad de veces que había arriesgado su vida y terminado postrado en una cama. Supo de sus entrenamientos, de sus frustraciones, de su soledad. Mientras lo escuchaba, en las pausas y los silencios de Trunks, Videl adivinaba lo que él no estaba diciendo. No tenía amigos, no tenía una novia. Sólo tenía a su madre y a los amigos de ella. Nadie más. Videl vio el aura solitaria que lo rodeaba, la notó. Trunks estaba solo y le dolía que nadie sintiera a la realidad como él lo hacía.

Y ella sentía lo mismo.

Tuvo la certeza en sus manos: los dos parecían haberse frenado en el tiempo. Y tuvo otra certeza más: unas palabras y una mirada del uno al otro bastaban para retomarlo todo, aquella dulce amistad del pasado, el cariño que se tenían los dos. Videl sujetó su mano; la confianza con respecto a Trunks había retornado. ¡Volvían al principio, a esas dos personas que podían apoyarse la una a la otra en pos de recordar a Gohan y tenerlo presente cada día, cara hora! Creía, al experimentar cada sensación, sentir a Trunks de una forma fraternal. Él, por el contrario, cuando Videl tomó su mano, se sonrojó, su sangre hirvió, su corazón aceleró y ya jamás se detuvo. Él la sentía como la mujer que las englobaba a todas, una que simbolizaba el sexo femenino. Videl era la única para él, la más perfecta, el todo, porque era admirable, inteligente, fuerte, bella. Era todo, Videl. Y sintió el todo al sentir su mano.

—Eres muy bueno. ¡Has hecho tanto, Trunks! Y tú solo. Eres un héroe.

Él, avergonzado, bajó la mirada al suelo. Aniñado ante ella para siempre, negó con la cabeza en exagerado ademán.

—No lo soy.

—¡Sí lo eres! ¡Deja de ser tan recalcitrantemente humilde, me dan deseos de golpearte!

Rieron en idéntica sinceridad. Luego, ella comenzó a hablar del refugio de Orange Star. No ocultó la tristeza por aquellos que habían muerto, mas los recordó con toda la fortaleza posible. Trunks se llenó de más y más admiración al escuchar cómo ella le relataba, con convicción y orgullo, los maleantes detenidos, los ladrones expulsados, los robos impedidos por ella y por otros valientes de su refugio y aledaños, todos héroes anónimos que no hacían otra cosa más que la de hacer prevalecer alguna clase de justicia, toda la que se pudiera, en el mundo. Se identificaron con el otro, como desde que se conocían les había pasado entre los dos y con Gohan, al confiarse cuán necesario creían el altruismo que les brotaba del alma misma, que no era fingido ni forzado. Los dos eran altruistas, los dos creían en otra realidad.

Ese era uno de los lazos que más los unía.

Pasado el mediodía, decidieron volver al refugio. Al llegar, Mark regañó a su hija y a su cómplice con aquella exageración que tan característica le era.

—¡Basta, papá! ¡No soy una niña! ¡Déjame en paz! —bramó Videl ante Mark, Trunks sonrojado tras ella—. ¡Necesitaba salir!

—¡Pero estás débil y herida y tu hombro no está sanado y…!

—¡Blablablá! ¡BASTA! Me doy por curada yo misma. Al diablo, todos. Necesito distraerme. —Giró hacia un Trunks más avergonzado que nunca, con los ojos hundidos en sus zapatos—. Vamos.

Ella caminó; él, aunque renuente por la preocupación desmedida que el rostro de Mark transpiraba, la siguió. Distraerse, consolarse con la presencia del otro para hacer renacer a la esperanza en sus corazones; eso y más era lo que los dos necesitaban.

Descansar de la injusticia para retornar, después, más fuertes que nunca.

Descansar, ni más, ni menos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas. El color había retornado al rostro de Trunks, tanto que Bulma, al verlo por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches, sentía que el corazón le estallaba de alegría. Videl le había hecho un bien tan grande que, juraba, nunca había visto tan tranquilo a Trunks. Dormía la noche completa, no gritaba, no lloraba; no entrenaba, tampoco. Una mañana, al verlo pasar junto a Videl, los dos hundidos en una amistosa conversación, Bulma, que estaba bebiendo un café junto a Roshi y Chichi, lo comentó:<p>

—Se lo ve muy bien. Me alegro mucho de que Videl haya vuelto. —Sonrió ante su taza y el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos—. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía así. ¡Hasta sonríe! Está tan guapo…

Roshi rio a carcajadas.

—¡Si quiere volverse más fuerte, es bueno que se dé un descanso!

Eso estaba haciendo Trunks: estaba descansando como quizá jamás lo había hecho. El hecho de que los androides no hubieran vuelto a aparecer sin dudas era de ayuda, aunque el motivo principal era otro; ella. Dormía tan bien que se sentía rebalsado de energías durante todo el día, listo para las interminables caminatas que se daba junto a una Videl que necesitaba estar casi todo el día fuera del refugio. Él la notaba triste aún; haber perdido a todo su refugio por la masacre de Orange Star había sido durísimo para ella, pero Videl, siempre tan admirable, hacía todo por estar bien, por mantenerse de pie, por mantener la frente en alto. Era tan obstinada como él.

Conversaban sobre cualquier tontería, reían ante lo más absurdo. A veces no hablaban; caminaban y nada más. Caminar, respirar, imaginar cada sitio devastado por el que pasaban reconstruido. Qué hermoso sería el mundo cuando ellos dos, los demonios cibernéticos, no estuvieran más.

Sólo les quedaba creer en ello.

En esas tardes de caminar sin hablar, Trunks miraba de soslayo a Videl. Bulma, Chichi y Lunch —las dos— le habían dado algunas prendas de ropa debido a que todas sus pertenencias habían quedado en el refugio destruido. A veces, Videl se ponía unos vestidos que no le gustaban demasiado, vestidos largos con botones al frente, de colores pastel. No tenía derecho a quejarse, así que se los ponía igual. Pero, oh, no le gustaban para nada. Ella, que desde niña sabía pelear, disfrutaba más las calzas, las blusas holgadas. Holgadas. Trunks notaba perfectamente la curva de su cintura con cada vestido que ella se ponía. Se sentía mal luego de mirar la cintura por un minuto entero, sin observar al frente; no podía evitar admirar la belleza que constituía a Videl cada vez que andaba junto a ella. Y pese a andar juntos, la veía lejos de él. Videl seguía siendo un amor platónico de un preadolescente; seguía siendo inalcanzable para él. Trunks la miraba, pero jamás la tocaba, jamás siquiera se rozaban. Y cuando miraba sus manos y moría por estrecharlas, y cuando miraba sus labios y moría por besarlos, y cuando miraba su cintura y moría por estrecharla, ella decía alguna cosa:

—Cuando me recupere podríamos entrenar un día. ¡Espero me digas que sí! Quisiera aprender algunos trucos nuevos. ¡Me estoy oxidando!

Entonces, él recordaba el frente. Miraba los escombros, recordaba dónde estaba y quién era; se decepcionaba.

Jamás podría tenerla.

—Claro, cuando te… recuperes.

Ella aún le pertenecía a Gohan.

Gohan, su maestro, el novio de Videl. Gohan era, ahora, un espíritu que caminaba junto a los dos, que los abrazaba con fuerza, que los alegraba con su optimismo y desenfado, con su bondad y buenas intenciones. Lo percibían junto a los dos, siempre.

Y no era sano para ninguno de los dos hacerlo.

Trunks tardó algunos días, pero pronto empezó a sentirse culpable. No tenía más pesadillas, no desde que Videl había vuelto; tenía sueños de calor y amor. Tenía sueños tan cálidos que despertaba suspirando, agitado, feliz aunque insatisfecho. No era deseo, no uno atado a lo más explícito de su sexualidad; era un deseo más simbólico, tierno. Era el deseo de besar, acariciar, tocar. A Videl. A su amor platónico. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y apretarla, tenerla contra él hasta perder la memoria. ¡Quería estrecharla y olvidarlo todo, menos a ella! Era el deseo de expresar con vehemencia sus más apasionados sentimientos. Y la culpa le llegaba, y le interrumpía el sueño. Al encontrarla a la mañana siguiente, luchaba por mirarla con normalidad, no de forma diferente a los demás. No podía. Porque la amaba.

Por las noches, a veces se reunían con Lunch, unas veces rubia y otras azulada, además de Bulma, Roshi, Chichi, Mark, Woolong y Puar. Hacían lo que la mayoría hacía para matar el tiempo en el refugio: jugaban a las cartas, bebían alguna clase de alcohol y reían sin parar ante las bromas interminables de Roshi para con las mujeres. Trunks siempre lucía retraído, pero se esforzaba para, por lo menos, sonreír. Videl se sentía enternecida por él. Lunch, la rubia, la más descarada de las dos que era, le servía un vaso gigante de cerveza que él rechazaba categóricamente.

—¡No! Yo… no bebo, lo siento.

Lunch le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda, animándolo.

—¡Ya no eres un niño! Un vaso no daña a nadie, ¡anda!

—No, lo-lo siento.

—¡Ya, Lunch! Trunks es así. Déjalo. —Luego de decir aquello, Videl le sonreía—. Está bien si no quieres.

Él sentía cómo lo protegía ella. Videl siempre lo animaba a ser él mismo, lo felicitaba por su altruismo, lo instaba a mantenerse bien. Videl siempre luchaba por depositar una sonrisa en sus labios: ella se sentía atada a él, responsable de su bienestar. Él terminó por entender que ella sentía un cariño fraternal que, tres semanas después, mientras caminaban por los alrededores del refugio en pleno atardecer, ella misma le confirmó:

—¿Sabes? —dijo Videl—. He notado que la chica que ayuda a Chichi en la cocina… ¿cómo se llama?

—Bell.

—Esa. Ella te mira mucho. ¡Creo que le gustas!

Trunks mutó a distintos tonos carmesí.

—Eh…

—¡Y también me mira a mí! Y me mira muy mal. ¡Debe pensar que algo ocurre entre nosotros! Si me sigue mirando y contestando mal, porque lo ha hecho más de una vez, la ubicaré. Yo no soy ninguna rival: si le gustas, que no vea en mí a una enemiga. ¡Eres como un hermano pequeño para mí!

La culpa le llegó con tal violencia que Trunks frenó. Videl continuó caminando, hasta que notó que él ya no iba junto a ella. Volteó. Trunks estaba sonrojado, serio, sus ojos para siempre fijos en el piso.

—¿Qué sucede?

Trunks bajó aún más la mirada. Millones de palabras se le atragantaron. ¡No! ¿Qué era esa tentación de mirarla y decírselo? ¿Qué era ese deseo irrefrenable de confesar sus sentimientos? ¡Ella era la novia de Gohan! Se lo repitió con tal tozudez que tuvo que apretar párpados y puños para concentrarse en eso y no en la respiración que percibía, la respiración de ella, de la única. La respiración comenzó a acercarse, hasta chocar de lleno contra su cuello. Su piel se erizó. Videl estaba ante él, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Dije algo malo, Trunks?

Él volteó a un lado, sin abrir los ojos y sin aflojar el apriete de sus manos. No, no podía decírselo. ¡La ofendería! ¡Sería traicionero! La desilusionaría. Eso sí que no lo deseaba.

—Nada… —dijo él, agitado—. No pasa nada…

Ella, entonces, quebró esa separación que él, por mirar desde la tierra a la mujer inmortalizada en la cima del platónico altar, con tal idealismo, había sentido siempre: Videl tomó una de sus manos convertida en puño y la acarició.

—Te ves muy nervioso, ¿qué pasa? Cuéntame.

Él, al sentir la caricia, se sobresaltó de tal modo que amagó con soltarse; no lo hizo. La caricia se suscitaba tan lenta, dulcemente, que soltarse sería un pecado. Quería disfrutar esa caricia. En lo más egoísta de su ser moría por percibirla. Videl llenó de seriedad su semblante.

—No sé qué fue, pero disculpa si dije algo malo. —Continuó acariciando, sin analizar el porqué del rojo que manchaba la piel de Trunks. Se concentró en mirar la mano, que cada vez se apretaba menos a sí misma. Un recuerdo la acechó—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando él murió? Cuando lloramos juntos, tomados de la mano…

El tono de ella se tornó dulce hacia el final de sus dichos. Trunks miró la unión de las manos, justo como ella lo hacía.

—Sí…

—Ese recuerdo siempre me dio fortaleza, ¿sabes? Eres una persona tan dulce, Trunks... —Ella sonrió. Trunks no lo notó, ella misma tampoco; los dos miraban las manos y hacían caso omiso al resto del universo. Los dos lucían más embelesados de lo que creían poder estarlo—. Cada minuto que paso contigo es una confirmación: entiendo por qué Gohan te adoraba tanto, como si fueras su hermano más que su alumno y su amigo. Siempre me hablaba de ti. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

—Y él de ti…

Ella rio. Estrechó más la mano.

—Te tengo mucho cariño, Trunks. Sé que eres solitario, que estás pensando en todos y no en ti, que tienes miedo, pero quiero que sepas que, si necesitas hablar con alguien, que si necesitas desahogarte sobre lo que sea, yo estoy contigo. ¡Aunque me haya ido tanto tiempo, estas últimas semanas han sido maravillosas! Te extrañaba mucho. Y me gustaría que seas sincero… Puedes confiar en mí. Recuerdo que Gohan me dijo una vez que te costaba mucho hablar de ti con las personas, que era con él con el único que te soltabas del todo. Supongo que aún te pasa lo mismo…

Devastado, él asintió.

—¡Entonces cuenta conmigo! No dudes: yo te apoyaré. Sé que algo te sucede, algo más allá de los androides y el mundo en que vivimos. No sé, pero noto como si algo fuera de todo esto te doliera muchísimo.

Trunks se impresionó al notar la inmensa empatía que ella sentía por él. Se sintió halagado por la facilidad con la cual ella le notaba todo, incluso lo más íntimo, aquello que él más ocultaba de las personas: ese hombre que quería amar, y amaba, y sentía junto a esa mujer todos los instintos a flor de piel, incluso lo que no entendía por su evidente ignorancia. Un silencio los tomó, miraron las manos, y ella, enternecida por ese muchacho, continuó acariciándolo, intentando así darle todo el ánimo posible. Protegerlo. Si él estaba a su lado, ella sólo quería ver una sonrisa en su boca.

Trunks merecía ser feliz.

El corazón de Trunks latió cada vez más fuerte. Se sentía intimidado por Videl. Más que nunca.

—Hay… algo. Pero no puedo.

—¿No puedes qué?

—Decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —La garganta de Trunks se quebró. Al quebrarse, dio vía libre a las millones de sílabas atragantadas. Por dentro, el alma se martirizó—. Videl, algo anda mal conmigo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—De… de muy niño, yo… _admiraba_ mucho a una chica del refugio.

—Sí…

—Ella me… gustaba mucho.

—¿Te gustaba? —Totalmente equivocada, Videl se sintió culpable. Pensó: de seguro es Bell, ¡y yo hablé mal de ella! Qué sensible es Trunks, debe haberle dolido lo que dije—. No sabía que una chica te gustaba.

—Nadie lo sabía…

—¿Ni Gohan?

—Ni Gohan.

—¿Y por qué nunca se lo contaste?

Como nunca en su vida, él fluyó.

—Porque… —Trunks se soltó de Videl—. Me enteré, tiempo después, de que ella… también le gustaba a él.

Las manos de Videl cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada: Trunks atisbaba el piso tan abstraído y avergonzado que parecía una pared de hierro, impenetrable.

—¿…Qué?

—Lo siento. —Trunks le dio la espalda, arrepentido inmediatamente después de confesarse—. Soy un idiota, pero… Yo…

—¿Sientes algo por mí…?

—Perdóname…

Sí. Esa respuesta, por supuesto, significaba un sí. Videl se sintió abrumada. Su mente pasó a estar en blanco.

—Trunks… ¡No! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡No puedes! ¡No! ¡Debes estar confundido…!

—¡No, no lo estoy! —afirmó él. Era tarde: si no confesaba todo cuanto sentía, explotaba. ¡Si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría jamás! Y se frenaría para siempre en esa escena, en la incertidumbre, en la culpa de no haber sido valiente. ¡Ahora o nunca! Nunca, jamás—. ¡Videl, siempre has sido muy, muy especial para mí…!

—¡No!

—¡Sí…!

—¡Entonces estás loco! ¡No puedes sentir algo así por mí! ¡NO PUEDES!

Él sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorrió. No lo soportó más. El alma le retornó al cuerpo cuando las palabras terminaron de derramarse de él. Acababa de cometer un imperdonable error.

El más imperdonable.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Perdón, por favor… ¡Perdóname! —Sin más, Trunks, rebalsado de culpa y angustia y todo lo triste que era capaz de sentir, salió disparado. Corrió tan rápido que Videl, aunque lo intentó, no pudo alcanzarlo.

Pleno atardecer, soledad. Con la boca desencajada por la sorpresa, por ésta y por la confusión, Videl no supo qué hacer. Lo había sentido un golpe directo a su pecho. Permaneció de pie hasta que la noche comenzó a asomar. Sabiendo que era peligroso andar tan tarde fuera, por los criminales y, por supuesto, por la amenaza constante y perpetua de los androides, retornó corriendo al refugio. No habló con nadie; se encerró en el cuarto que había vuelto a ocupar junto a Lunch, cuya ausencia indicaba que le había tocado cuidar los víveres. Acurrucada en la cama, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Recordó a Trunks allí mismo, en sus brazos, llorando a Gohan tanto como ella lo había hecho.

¿Gustarle, a Trunks?

¿Gustarle, a un hombre?

Gustarle…

No, no era posible.

Ella no quería que ningún hombre sintiera algo por ella. El porqué era sencillo de explicar: no quería provocar dolor si acaso algo le sucedía, como tampoco quería volver a sufrir una pérdida como la de Gohan.

No quería sentir eso nunca más.

Se le desordenaron todos los sentimientos. Pensó en Trunks, en Gohan, en la gente del refugio, en la vez que un antiguo amigo de Iresa le confesó sus sentimientos y ella lo rechazó. Pensó en la molestia de sentir la mirada de un hombre o de un ser, ¡no quería volver a perder a nadie! Sabía bien que Trunks sentía lo mismo. Entonces, ¿cómo es que decía sentir algo por ella? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Si…

Se destapó la boca.

Si cuando estaban juntos se sentían tan bien, tan juntos, tan comprendidos.

Si cuando estaban juntos nada más parecía doler.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

* * *

><p>Corrió hasta el anochecer. Luego, voló. Nada lo consolaba: la confesión había abierto un cráter en medio de su corazón que todo lo bueno lo rechazaba, que todo lo malo lo succionaba. De vuelta en el refugio, esquivando a todo el mundo como era su costumbre, se duchó con la misma insistencia de siempre, por causa de la obscena repulsión que sentía por sí mismo desde la última derrota. Se puso una camiseta, unos shorts y se acostó. Miró el techo. Había confesado su inconfesable amor, había sido rechazado. Había arruinado todo.<p>

Había traicionado la memoria de Gohan.

—Perdóname, maestro... —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Su cuerpo, frío sobre la cama insoportablemente vacía, gigantesca por el cuerpo que faltaba, ese al que tanto se había acostumbrado a percibir, cayó en el sueño antes de ser capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Había descansado como nunca en su vida las últimas semanas; el cuerpo estaba ciertamente satisfecho. Era su corazón quien no lo estaba. El corazón sangraba, exhausto. Se esforzaba, en vano, por continuar latiendo.

Sin Videl, no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Ya no quería sentir.

* * *

><p>Harta de la cama, asfixiada por la pequeñez del cuarto, se levantó y se fue. Cerca de la medianoche, continuaba vagando en el exterior. Estaba bloqueada, agotada emocionalmente. ¡Había rechazado a Trunks! A Trunks, con lo frágil que era para todo lo que se refiriera a lo social, a lo humano. A ese Trunks que sufría como nadie cada ataque de los androides, el que se culpaba por cada maldita muerte, el que no duraría en interponerse si alguien era atacado ante él. ¡A Trunks, aquel al que tanto quería proteger ella! Se convenció de su buen accionar con elucubraciones y conclusiones desordenadas, sin palabras; eran meros conceptos que flotaban en la angustia de su mente; eran ideas, no respuestas.<p>

No, no había sido bueno su accionar.

Al entenderlo, cuando el concepto se pintó de colores y se tornó tangible, existente; cuando Videl fue capaz de tocar al concepto con la punta de los dedos, el destino mostró ante ella su propia carta: Lunch —rubia Lunch—, apareció tras ella. Clavó en su nuca la fría punta de su fiel escopeta.

—¡Imbécil! Casi te mato, niña. —Lunch bajó el arma sólo después de sus palabras—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¡Es tardísimo! Te pueden matar, algo podría suceder. Sabes que si algo sobra en este hoyo del demonio que es el mundo son los criminales y oportunistas que roban víveres de noche.

Videl, recuperada levemente del enorme susto que acababa de darse, giró hacia Lunch con violencia. Abrió la boca para recriminarle con un grito su accionar para con ella; la boca quedó abierta sin más, sin proferir sílaba alguna.

—Lunch, yo... —Fue lo único que salió de ella.

Notando, por su ceño fruncido y el quiebre de su voz, que Videl no se encontraba bien, Lunch prendió un cigarrillo, bajó al piso la punta de la escopeta y la invitó a sentarse en unas baldosas rotosas pegadas a una antigua puerta del refugio que estaba tapeada con maderas. Una vez sentadas, la energética rubia habló:

—Cuenta, niña. ¿Qué pasa?

—Un hombre me dijo que siente algo por mí.

—¿Tiene dinero? ¿Es apuesto?

—¡Ese no es el punto, Lunch!

—¡Ya vamos a tu punto, oye! Primero háblame de él.

Videl hizo de la contemplación del suelo su mundo. No levantó la vista de ahí en más.

—Es... muy buena persona. Es lindo, dulce; es una ternura de persona.

—Ajá. —Lunch lanzó el excedente de ceniza al piso en galante movimiento—. ¿Qué más?

—Me dijo que siente algo por mí desde hace... años.

—¿Y qué más?

Videl, sin planearlo ni notarlo siquiera, sollozó.

—No puedo traicionar a Gohan.

Lunch lanzó la colilla consumida al suelo y la mató de un sonoro pisotón de sus pesados borceguís.

—A esto quería llegar.

Videl abandonó, al fin, el suelo. Vislumbró a Lunch como pudo, ambas sumidas en la oscuridad de la noche. Lunch se rascó la boca; esbozó una sonrisa que destiló, al instante, cierto ápice de sorna.

—Estás equivocada, Videl. Gohan está muerto. No hay a quién traicionar.

Videl apretó los puños, enfurecida.

—¡¿Es necesario que me lo recuerdes con tanta frialdad?! ¡Ya sé que está muerto! —Golpeó sus rodillas, enceguecida—. ¡LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA!

Lunch ni se inmutó.

—Sí, es necesario que te lo recuerde así. No tienes a quién traicionar. Él tampoco.

—¿Él? —Videl entera tembló—. ¿Gohan?

Lunch amplió la sonrisa. Multiplicó la sorna.

—Trunks, niña.

Un sepulcral silencio prosiguió. Videl estuvo a punto de decir algo más de una vez en los tensos minutos, pero no. No había forma de agregar algo. Lunch había sido más que contundente.

Y tenía toda la razón.

—Adivinaré lo que no te animas a decir —dijo Lunch—: es muy joven para mí, era el mejor amigo y alumno de Gohan, lo veo como a un hermanito... ¡Blablablá! —Acomodó la escopeta bajo sus piernas flexionadas y, agachada sobre sí misma, entornó los ojos hacia la más joven—. Todo eso es aburrido y no tiene razón de ser a tremendas alturas. ¿Acaso crees que aquí somos ciegos? ¡Se ve cuánto bien le causas! ¡Ya no grita por las noches, ya no se mata entrenando, ha podido relajarse quizá por primera vez en si vida! Sonríe: Trunks sonríe como desde la muerte de Gohan no lo hace. Y lo mismo que se nota en él se nota en ti: se te ve radiante, niña. Se te ve _bien_ junto a él. A los dos se los ve bien. ¡Se hacen más bien del que creen, par de idiotas!

Sorprendida por algo de sí misma que no había notado de tal manera hasta escuchar a Lunch, Videl balbuceó afirmaciones y negaciones.

—¿Verme bien…? —profirió al final.

—¡Te digo que sí! ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad, eh? A él y a ti misma. ¿Y si de repente intentan tener algo y se dan cuenta de que funciona? ¿Acaso van a negarse a algo que puede ser bueno para los dos en memoria de alguien que ya no está aquí? ¡Tener a alguien _especial_ es algo a lo que no mucha gente se atreve en este mundo ingrato, porque todo es una puta mierda! ¡¿Pero por qué confinarse a estar solos, si estando juntos pueden incentivarse?! El amor no es el final de los problemas, en sí no soluciona nada, pero bien sabes que el amor es un incentivo, un apoyo en medio de este asqueroso infierno. Trunks te adora, niña: se le nota absurdamente, se le notó siempre, desde niño. Es tan adorable que irrita: es perfecto el muy idiota. Y siente por ti lo que no siente por nadie, te lo aseguro.

»Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Videl rio. Estalló.

—¡¿Cómo, Lunch?! ¡Es un niño! ¡Tiene ocho años menos que yo! No se merece que lo ilusione, no a su edad, no siendo como es él, tan tímido e inocente cuando no se trata de entrenar. Si hay alguien en el mundo que no merece sufrir, ese alguien es Trunks: será terco, solitario, extremadamente serio, pero también es tierno; Trunks es demasiado dulce y le tengo mucho cariño. Creo que rechazarlo es lo mejor para los dos, sobre todo para él.

Lunch rio al último.

—¿Rechazarlo sin intentarlo? ¡Por favor! —Sacó otro cigarro, lo prendió, le dio una pronunciada calada—. No, niña: eso jamás es buena idea, no si me baso en mi experiencia.

Videl se puso de pie, justo ante su interlocutora.

—¿Tu experiencia, Lunch?

Un nuevo silencio. Lunch dejó de vislumbrarla: entregó sus ojos verdes a la luna llena que más parecía un cuadro, una obra de arte, eterna luna rodeada de negro, perfecta en medio del horror del futuro.

—Estuve enamorada una vez, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Él fue de los guerreros que murieron junto al padre de Trunks en la primera aparición de los androides.

Apenada, Videl volvió a sentarse. Se sentía derrotada. Sujetó a la rubia del brazo, brazo tapado por un abrigo verde militar.

—Eso no lo sabía —aseguró, tímida de repente, Videl—. Disculpa por...

Lunch recuperó temporalmente la sonrisa.

—Él jamás me dio una oportunidad.

El tercer gran silencio que se produjo fue el peor de todos. Videl se tapó la boca con una mano; la otra jamás soltó a Lunch.

La blonda atisbó el cielo, sus párpados de par en par. Qué bella la luna, qué hipnótico ver algo tan bello en un mundo como ese.

—Bulma no paraba de gritar, aferrada con fuerza inhumana a lo que había quedado del papá de Trunks; Gohan, que era un niño precioso e inocente, estaba empapado de una sangre violácea, perteneciente a Piccolo, quien fuera su maestro. Estaba en shock. Chichi le tapaba, sin objeto alguno más que estrecharlo contra ella, los ojos; el viejo Roshi estaba serio, devastado en lo más recóndito de su ser, seguramente, ante los cuerpos de Krilin y Yamcha, dos de sus tres más queridos alumnos; yo... —Los ojos verdes brillaron ante el poder hipnótico de la luna. La nostalgia era un velo de calor en torno al cuerpo de la mujer—. Bueno, yo estaba ante él, ante Tenshinhan. Al lado de Ten estaba Chaoz, su amigo de toda la vida. Los dos tenían unos asquerosos orificios en la boca del estómago. Yo no lloraba ni gritaba, tampoco temblaba; sólo apretaba los puños, de pie. Al ver ese orificio rojo en el centro de su cuerpo, sus tres ojos abiertos, redondos y blancos, pensé: ¿Por qué no me diste una oportunidad? ¿Por qué te moriste sin dármela? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir morirte, Ten? ¡¿Cómo?! Lo odié. Aún lo odio, porque no me permitió demostrarle mis sentimientos, así como no se permitió, por su obsesión con los entrenamientos bestiales que tenía, darme una oportunidad.

»Tenshinhan, así como Trunks, estaba demasiado obsesionado con ser más y más fuerte. Fue por culpa de esto que nunca me aceptó a su lado, pienso. Y lo lamento demasiado. Lo lamento hasta hoy.

—Lunch...

Todo intento que Videl hizo por decir algo, lo que fuera, no pudo llegar a ser. Lunch la interrumpió al instante:

—No hagas como yo, Videl: no te obsesiones con una persona que ya no existe, no pienses que intentar algo nuevo es traicionarlo. Si lo haces, estarás sola, completamente sola, por el resto de tus días. Como yo. —Una carcajada se desprendió de la rubia—. No se lo deseo a nadie, mucho menos a ti, que eres una buena muchacha.

»Dale sólo una oportunidad. Lo que el chico siente por ti es verdadero.

»Él se lo merece. Tú también.

Videl no reprimió las lágrimas que le suplicaron salir de sus ojos.

—Lunch, no tenía idea —afirmó. No pudo continuar, no hubo manera, no después de lo que había escuchado. No después de tan desgraciada historia, una de tantas, una tan triste como todas las demás.

Lunch, la rubia e imponente Lunch, había vivido lo mismo que ella, pero peor: había perdido al hombre amado sin poder demostrarle jamás sus sentimientos. El consuelo de Videl era haber tenido una oportunidad con Gohan; Lunch no la había tenido. ¿Cómo hubiera sido posible seguir respirando habiendo perdido a un Gohan que nunca hubiera estado a su lado? ¿Cómo hubiera podido vivir imaginando para siempre lo que se sentiría estar desnuda en sus brazos luego de la más explícita expresión del amor? ¿Cómo lo hubiera soportado, vivir en un sueño jamás concretado? Admiró a Lunch sabiendo que toda ella, por su intachable fortaleza, merecía ser admirada. Era una de las personas más fundamentales del refugio; una heroína anónima, como tantos.

Era tan admirable como todos los seres que, en el seno del infierno mismo, aún regaban esperanza en el mundo.

Se miraron por última vez. Lunch sonrió, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Ánimo, niña.

Se marchó a dar la ronda acostumbrada por el refugio, una de las tantas durante cada noche en la cual le tocaba la vigilancia. Videl la observó irse y, sin pensar en nada en absoluto, se puso de pie. Vaciló un paso que, finalmente, no dio. Tomo asiento, de nuevo, y luego de una profunda respiración, atisbó el cielo. La luna estaba llena y brillaba más que nunca.

El alma pareció sacudirse dentro de su ser. Se recordó allí mismo, junto a Gohan. Él sujetaba su cintura y ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Eso jamás volvería a suceder.

Se recordó después del funeral de Gohan, corriendo con Trunks bajo la lluvia, corriendo para poder sonreír, como cuando ella era una niña. Se recordó diciéndole al tierno niño de ojos imposibles que debían salir adelante. Se recordó abrazándolo en la cama, susurrándole hasta quedarse dormida que la esperanza era aquello que llenaba los ojos de Gohan, que había que tener esperanza para que su muerte no fuera en vano.

—Tengamos esperanza —repitió en la misma clase de susurro—. Si la tenemos, Gohan estará entre nosotros…

* * *

><p>—Si tú y yo no podemos ser felices, entonces me encargaré de que todos lo sean.<p>

* * *

><p>—Gohan…<p>

Adoraba a Trunks, no podía mentirse a sí misma. Lo adoraba como a pocas personas en el mundo. Trunks era aquel que mantenía vivo el fuego de la esperanza que tanto predominaba en los ojos de Gohan. Y considerando todo cuanto Gohan siempre elogiaba de su amigo y alumno, quizá no sólo era la última llama de esperanza viva; era el origen de ese sentir. Todos sabían, en el refugio, que Gohan era en héroe de Trunks; lo que pocos sabían, salvo ella por la intimidad que tenía con él, era que Gohan también admiraba a Trunks.

* * *

><p>—Es talentoso, es humilde, es… —Sonrisas, como siempre cuando Gohan nombraba a su alumno—. Trunks está hecho para algo grande, tiene esa chispa que sólo poseen las personas tocadas por una vara especial: es inspirador. Me superará, bien lo sé, lo observo. Me superará y los matará. Trunks será el salvador de la Tierra…<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks era especial, sí. Durante las últimas semanas, ella se había reencontrado con algo verdaderamente especial, algo único, algo que la llenaba de ánimo y convicción. Había encontrado a una persona que sentía lo mismo que ella, que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en salvar a la humanidad, en hacer prevalecer a la justicia, en ver muertos a los androides de una maldita vez. ¡Muertos! Muertos los dos y la libertad instaurada para siempre. Trunks era con quien compartía sus sueños, aquel que escuchaba todos sus anhelos al vislumbrar cada escombro de la ciudad: algún día, esto volverá a ser lo que fue. Algún día verás el mundo que yo vi de niña, Trunks. ¡Le decía eso y los dos, luego de cuatro años de dolor por la pérdida de Gohan, eran capaces de sonreír! Porque se hacían bien, se apoyaban. ¡Trunks era especial, claro que lo era! Trunks era la única persona que, desde la muerte de Gohan, le había hecho sentir esperanza. Junto a él y junto a nadie más la había recobrado. ¡Estaba rebalsada de esperanza! ¡Lo estaba por él, por lo que él le hacía sentir!<p>

Cuando estaba con Trunks, el mundo se sentía un lugar mejor.

Videl sonrió sollozando, en total contradicción. Sin más, antes de que Lunch volviera y la regañara, se metió al refugio.

* * *

><p><em>Muerte.<em>

_Sangre._

_Tristeza._

_Devastación._

_Este es mi mundo, un mundo desgraciado._

_Este es mi mundo, una mentira infestada de injusticia._

_Este es mi mundo, un lugar donde los sueños están prohibidos._

_Este es mi mundo, una pesadilla de la cual desearía despertar._

_Y no hay derecho._

_Y no se puede._

_Y no hay manera._

_No la hay..._

—¡Trunks!

_Pero si hubiera una manera..._

—¡Trunks, despierta!

_Pero si hubiera esperanza en el mundo..._

—¡Trunks! ¡Vamos, despierta!

_Yo me aferraría a la esperanza con todas mis fuerzas. La atesoraría, la amaría, la protegería._

…

_Daría mi vida por un ápice de esperanza._

_Lo haría._

* * *

><p>—¡Trunks! —Videl sacudió el pecho del muchacho con insistencia, con cariño, con ahínco, con desesperación—. ¡TRUNKS!<p>

—¡AH! —Y él despertó.

Se incorporó en un violento movimiento, justo después de escapar de la nueva pesadilla. No se percató de quién lo había despertado, de quién era la dueña de aquella dulce voz de sus sueños; no lo hizo hasta voltear hacia atrás, sentado en medio de su pequeña y humilde cama. Era ella.

Era la única.

—Videl... —susurró casi sin voz.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

—¡Al fin! ¡Me costó mucho despertarte!

Cuando las personas despertamos, al abrir los ojos somos inocentes. No tenemos pecados, remordimientos, dolores, problemas; somos seres puros, resplandecientes; somos los seres más felices. Mas unos segundos después de despertar, al día, a la noche, la impureza del mundo retorna a nuestros cuerpos con la primera inhalación. Trunks recuperó todos sus recuerdos, pecados, remordimientos, dolores, problemas, al verla a ella, a la esperanza antropomorfa. Recordó.

El dolor se expandió.

Bajó la cabeza, miró sus rodillas tapadas por el gris cubrecama. Tragó saliva, maldijo su propia alma.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije —susurró, acelerado por ningún y todos los motivos—. Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

—¿Monstruo? —inquirió, en idéntico susurro, ella.

—Un traidor.

—No eres un traidor.

Él, que le daba la espalda envuelto en las penumbras del cuarto, negó con la cabeza.

—Gohan te amaba. Lo que siento es inaceptable. ¡No debí habértelo dicho, yo...!

—Shhh...

Una caricia en la parte superior de su espalda petrificó el alma de Trunks. Lentamente, giró: Videl lo miraba fijo, y sonreía, y se mostraba bella, madura e inteligente. Se mostraba tan fuerte como siempre lo había sido.

La fortaleza. Era aquello lo que más amaba de esa mujer.

—Eres muy bueno, Trunks —dijo ella, sosteniendo con valía su mirada, y él la de ella—. Agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo.

—Pero Gohan…

Videl tembló entera. Tragó saliva e impregnó de toda la valentía que le corría por las venas a su mirada celeste. Los ojos brillaron ante Trunks; brillaron en medio de penumbras, como la esperanza en medio del miedo más atroz. En medio del mundo devastado en el que vivían, carentes de libertad.

—Nunca dejaré de extrañarlo —confesó ella entonces, armada de todo el valor que tenía—. Pero tengo que ser realista: él ya no está aquí. —Carraspeó antes de seguir. Trunks miraba la totalidad de su rostro absorto por la magia que esa mujer poseía, una que le permitía embellecerse instante a instante. Era divina, cada vez más—. Gohan ya no está, y el hecho de que no lo estemos aceptando no ayuda. ¡Ni tú ni yo lo estamos aceptando! Estamos haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que nos prometimos aquella vez: estamos acobardados en un rincón.

—Pero...

—No lo aceptamos, Trunks. Yo me he limitado a ayudar, a evadir, a escaparme… ¡Y sólo he logrado sentirme cada vez más sola! ¡Me siento sola y mal, me siento cualquier cosa menos yo misma! —Videl se dio un momento para reír. Reír con pena por entender la realidad: ya no era ella; era cualquier cosa menos ella—. Me extraño. Me extraño a mí, a la que era antes de perder a Gohan. Me he buscado sobre todo a mí durante todo este tiempo, arrastrando este asqueroso duelo que no me atrevo a terminar. He sido muy cobarde… ¡Y esa no soy yo, no me siento yo! Pensando en que me estaba buscando, me aislé en mis intentos de escape; me alejé más y más de mí…

»¿Qué logramos evadiendo, Trunks? ¿O acaso crees que no lo noto? Tú también evades, te encierras, te alejas de ti mismo.

»Somos más parecidos de lo que crees: ni tú ni yo hemos superado su muerte. Como no la superamos, no deseamos volver a perder a alguien especial. Estamos igualmente aterrados.

»Perdona mi actitud hoy, afuera. Perdóname, pero, como habrás entendido, estoy aterrada.

—Videl…

Trunks reflexionó a la velocidad de la luz: ella tenía razón en todo. Sobre todo, tenía razón en lo primordial: ninguno de los dos estaba aceptando la muerte de Gohan. Trunks se negaba a aceptarla. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y no lo ocultó. Lo invadió una tremenda tozudez que expresó perfectamente:

—¡No puedo! No quiero dejar ir a Gohan. —La voz se quebró; el alma estaba quebrada desde siempre—. Él era el mejor. Y por mi culpa ya no está aquí… ¡Y no puedo soportar eso! ¡QUISIERA QUE ÉL ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! ¡QUISIERA SER MÁS FUERTE, LO MÁS POSIBLE, PARA PODER VENGAR SU MUERTE Y MATAR A ESOS MISERABLES…!

Sucedió con naturalidad. Los brazos de cada quien se elevaron ante el cuerpo ajeno y, sin preámbulos, pecho contra pecho, estrecharon. Trunks no se dio cuenta de que estrechaba la cintura que más añoraba en el universo hasta que se encontró llorando por minutos enteros sobre el hombro de Videl, quien, dulce, casi hasta maternal, peinaba su cabello.

—Gohan se ha ido, Trunks…

Embelleciendo la tristeza lapidaria que experimentaban, sollozaron al unísono, en una prolija, perfecta, improvisación. La armonía entre sus sentires los ató.

Eran iguales.

—Es hora de aceptarlo —sentenció, entre sollozos y agitación, ella—. Es hora de mirar hacia adelante, de dejar de lamentar algo a lo cual no podremos darle solución nunca. ¡Porque la solución no existe…! No para la muerte. ¿Y lo que está más allá? Trunks… ¡¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?!

—¡No, lo siento...!

Videl abandonó el cabello de Trunks. Una mano apretó la nuca; la otra, el centro de la espalda. La pujanza con la cual lo apretó contra ella no tuvo, para Trunks, precedentes. Jamás había sentido un abrazo así.

¿Se merecía un abrazo de tal envergadura?

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿No entiendes por qué estoy aquí?!

—¡No, Videl! —De ahí en más, Trunks habló con atropello, apurado, casi sofocado—. Sólo entiendo una cosa: estuve mal hoy. Dije algo irrespetuoso que tú no mereces, que la memoria de Gohan no merece. Dije algo que traicionó a Gohan y me odio por ello. ¡Eso es lo único que entiendo, que soy un imbécil y que por ser tan cobarde no me merezco nada bueno que pueda pasarme! ¡No me merezco nada! ¡NADA! —Desatado, olvidando el impulso sensual, amoroso, que la cintura le inspiraba, la estrechó más, más, más—. ¡No me merezco nada! ¡Porque está muerto por mi culpa! ¡POR MI CULPA! No merezco ser feliz… No así… No aquí…

Las manos sujetaron sus hombros y lo empujaron. Al verse deshecho el abrazo, Videl lo abofeteó. Sí, como lo había hecho hacía cuatro años, en un efecto totalmente _déjà vu_. Trunks dejó su rostro hacia un lado, justo como ella lo dispuso. Videl se sujetó la mano, adolorida por el golpe dado.

—¡¿Quién te mete ideas tan estúpidas en la cabeza?! ¡¿Cuántas veces habrá que repetírtelo?! ¡NO FUE TU CULPA! ¡No fuiste tú! ¡TÚ NO MATASTE A GOHAN, TRUNKS! Lo mataron ellos, esos hijos de puta. ¡ELLOS! ¡No tú! ¡Tú te matas por todos, te preocupas por todo el mundo, te olvidas de ti sólo para cuidar de las personas! ¡TE SACRIFICAS POR TODOS! Eres una gran persona… ¡Haces tanto por todos, siempre! Y tan desinteresadamente, Trunks… ¡¿Cómo vas a pensar que es tu culpa y que por ser todo eso que dices ser, todo eso que no eres en absoluto, no mereces ser feliz?! ¡ESO ES PARA COBARDES, RESIGNARSE A QUE LAS COSAS JAMÁS CAMBIARÁN! ¡Y tú no eres un cobarde! ¡Estás de pie, te mueve una causa noble…! ¡NO ERES NADA DE LO QUE DICES SER! Pero si sigues así, culpándote y maldiciéndote tan injustamente a ti mismo, entonces sí, te convertirás en ese que describes. Y no quiero eso: tú no mereces eso, Trunks. Tú mereces todo. Todo lo bueno…

—No…

Videl volvió a abrazarlo. En sus brazos, Trunks no se movió. Incluso su rostro quedó paralizado en la misma posición, la mejilla roja por el golpe y las lágrimas parte innata del rostro.

—¿Quién te dijo tantas mentiras…?

—¡Los androides…! ¡EN MIS SUEÑOS!

—Tus sueños son pesadillas: son tus miedos. Te exiges tanto que no logras ver nada positivo en ti. No los escuches… No te infravalores tanto, por favor… Te dañas, y no lo mereces.

—Nadie aquí merece que esos hijos de puta existan. Y existen…

Sollozaron una vez más. Trunks no se movió; permaneció entre los brazos de Videl.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Gohan murió? Las pesadillas se hacen realidad si les damos importancia. No se las des. Mereces una… _oportunidad_, Trunks…

Al escucharla, el ceño fruncido_ per se _de él se frunció incluso más. ¿De qué hablaba Videl? No tenía, por los nervios, capacidad de nada más que de repreguntar:

—¿Una oportunidad de qué…?

—De ser feliz. —Trunks sintió escalofríos al percibir el repentino temblor del cuerpo de Videl—. Gohan nos hacía felices, a ti por ser tu amigo, hermano y maestro; a mí por ser mi pareja… Pero él ya no está aquí…

»Tenemos mucho por lo cual luchar, mucho por delante… No vale la pena quedarnos en el pasado...

—Pero sin Gohan no…

—… No es lo mismo —terminó Videl. Trunks asintió levemente—. Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué encerrarnos? Ya no quiero encerrarme: quiero ser libre y quiero ser yo. ¿Y sabes qué? —Videl lo soltó una vez más. Lo miró a los ojos, estrechando las manos entre las suyas. Le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa. Videl, al gesticularla, supo que la decisión que había tomado bajo la luna era, por la clase de persona que era Trunks, la correcta—. Estas últimas semanas, contigo, me he sentido yo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí yo cada minuto…

La boca de Trunks se abrió. Impresionado, tanto como confundido, se negó a razonar lo que ella acababa de decir. ¡No! Si razonaba, se ilusionaba. Si se ilusionaba, el dolor sería, por ser ella quien tanto simbolizaba para él, algo insoportable.

—¿Videl…?

Convicción. Ella se mostró tan convencida que él, sin más, enmudeció.

—Quiero que me lo digas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Sientes algo por mí?

El calor subió en un poderoso torrente hasta el rostro de Trunks, que se tiñó de rojo con simpleza. Sin ser capaz de mirarla, se giró violentamente hacia el lado contrario de donde ella estaba sentada; apuntó su cara hacia la pared y allí la dejó. Videl apretó más sus manos.

—Anda, dilo.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué no?

—Videl, no… —Trunks sacudió su cabeza, a un lado, al otro. No había manera de pronunciarlo. ¡Nunca lo haría!—. No sé… decirlo…

Videl, entonces, supo cuán difícil era todo para él. Entendió que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia amorosa con absolutamente nadie. Entendió, también, que el hecho de estar a solas con ella lo asustaba hasta el punto de helarle la piel. ¡Y cuán natural era su miedo! Era el miedo que todos, en el mundo, sentían: miedo a amar tanto, hasta el punto de llegar a algún tipo de intimidad incomprendida. Nadie sabía tener intimidad, porque los androides siempre estaban allá afuera y la soledad compartida jamás era completa. Amar significaba que mañana, o pasado, o al año siguiente, los androides podrían matar al ser amado en un instante, con un simple ataque. Por miedo, avanzar era difícil para todos. Por el miedo, nadie se atrevía a encariñarse en exceso con alguien más. Y cuando la línea se superaba, y cuando llegaba un momento de soledad compartida, las personas se lanzaban hacia atrás. Muchos eran los que, como ella, como Trunks, como Lunch y demás, no permitían que la línea fuera superada. Amar, en el futuro, era condenarse a sufrir.

Cuánto le había costado a ella ceder ante Gohan. Se amaban de una forma tan profunda que muy complicado había sido para los dos contenerse. Al ceder, el amor les había demostrado lo maravilloso y revitalizante que podía ser. Sentir tanto había sido lo mejor en sus vidas, en la de ella y la de él. ¡Y pensar que ella había cedido primero que él! Porque Gohan, así como Trunks, era mucho más tímido que ella. La recompensa había sido monumental.

¿No valía la pena buscar una nueva recompensa? Videl no amaba a Trunks, pero sí lo quería. Sentía, ante él, en una soledad compartida tan bien trazada, que deseaba volver a sentir aquel sentimiento revitalizador. Extrañaba la más profunda de las intimidades. No la sexual; la tierna, la amorosa.

La sensación de estar en brazos de una persona que sintiera tanto por ella.

Lo atisbó en medio de la oscuridad: era un niño. Y no: ya era casi un hombre. Y era bello tanto dentro como fuera de su ser. ¿Había persona que mereciera más en el mundo que Trunks? Ella estaba segura de que no. Podía percibirlo, firmarlo con su sangre: nadie merecía más que él. Aun y con su timidez, con sus defectos, con esas veces en las que había que traducir sus silencios para poder comprenderlo; Trunks merecía todo, en verdad. Entendiéndolo, Videl alejó sus nervios.

Por más miedo que sintieran, superar la línea valía la pena.

—Merecemos ser felices, Trunks —sentenció. Su piel, la suya y la de él, se erizaron al límite—. Si la esperanza está entre nosotros, merecemos una oportunidad…

Una mano de Videl se posó en la mejilla de Trunks. La mano, suave, tersa, entre fría y caliente, instó a los ojos a mirar. Al verse ante Videl una vez más, Trunks multiplicó sus ya infinitos tono carmesí. Él tragó saliva, contuvo un carraspeo.

—¿De qué hablas…?

Ella sólo sonrió. Lo demás, sencillamente, fluyó. Videl se acercó despacio, sin apremio, a él. Estrechó sus mejillas con ambas manos, bajó el rostro de él hacia el de ella y acercó los labios a los labios.

—Debes cerrar los ojos… —susurró ella antes de besarlo, al fin.

Cuando las bocas se unieron, Videl era la única que sujetaba; Trunks tenía cada brazo quieto a cada lado de sí. Ni bien tocarlo, Videl sintió toda la tensión contra su cuerpo. Pese a que ella le dijo que cerrara los ojos, Trunks no lo hizo: se quedó petrificado. Pronto comenzó a temblar, tembló su boca contra la de Videl, sin saber qué hacer, cómo se suponía que debía actuar. Cinco segundos; ella lo soltó. Al separarse, él largó todo el aire contenido de una vez, hacia un lado. Escuchó una risilla de ella mientras intentaba, en vano, regular su respiración.

—Lo siento —farfulló tímido, hecho un manojo de nervios, de culpas—. No... No sé hacerlo...

Videl sonrió. ¿Había escuchado algo más dulce de un hombre alguna vez? Enternecida, sujetó su cuello, de un costado y del otro, y acariciándolo lentamente, le clavó la mirada, un rostro a milímetros del otro. Notó todo con sólo un escrutinio, vio el dolor, el miedo, la pureza, la angustia más latente. Le pareció que, si hundía una mano en sus ojos, lo traspasaba, como a un fantasma, como a un ser construido de puro sentir; lo traspasaba porque él era una especie de ser celestial, un ser que, por su pureza, era demasiado para el mundo infernal que habitaba. El mundo entero, ella y todos, eran indignos de él.

Sin recordarlo, hacía cuatro años había lo dicho mismo de otro ser.

—¿Nunca habías besado a una chica?

Él, apenado hasta lo indecible, disintió. Ella lo vio frágil y esto le pareció una ironía. Con lo valiente que era, con lo franco, lo sacrificado, lo obstinado, ¡lo fuerte! Trunks no era frágil si el mundo necesitaba de su poder; era el más frágil, sin embargo, en aquellas situaciones de la vida que le eran totalmente desconocidas. Como en ese momento, a solas con una mujer por primera vez, contra los labios de una mujer por primera vez.

—No te tiene que dar vergüenza —dijo Videl, comprensiva—, aquí todos vivimos esta clase de cosas de una forma atípica, llenos de miedos y frustración. Nuestras vidas, por vivir bajo la amenaza de los androides, no son como debieran. Sólo tienes que relajarte...

»No tiene nada de malo besar.

Lo acarició del cuello a los oídos, de allí al cabello y después al rostro. Vio su agitación. De pronto, Videl se sintió culpable, porque quizá lo estaba presionando; al mismo tiempo, dejándose llevar por las caricias que trazaba en la otra piel, sintió una suerte de liberación. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía un contacto tan íntimo y dulce con una persona. Suspiró al entender cuánto había extrañado la sensación de las caricias, del compromiso, del amor. Había extrañado la soledad compartida con otro ser, ese fluir natural de su cuerpo contra otro.

Luego de tantos años de duelo y dolor, la sensación le daba el esperado, inconcebible, consuelo.

—Bésame... —susurró apenas, con los ojos cerrados, con las manos más entregadas que nunca a las caricias. Estaba flotando por la satisfacción—. No lo pienses tanto, no digas que no sabes hacerlo... Sólo bésame...

El consuelo viajó a través de ella y llegó a él, lo inyectó. Las asfixiantes caricias eran para él, de repente y por milagro, capaces de hacerle olvidar todo el sufrimiento, las culpas y el dolor. Quería sentirlas, sentirla a ella en esta ceremonia netamente emocional. Quería entregarse a ella.

Vio los ojos cerrados de Videl. Cerrados con suavidad, apenas; qué relajación. Sabiendo que ella estaba a gusto, seducido y enamorado con ímpetu de ella, llevó sus labios a los labios de Videl. Los apretó, los besó como quien besa a su madre por la mañana, como quien besa al saludar a un ser querido. Pero eran labios, y besar unos labios era muy distinto a cualquier beso que hubiera dado en alguna ocasión. Porque las bocas responden, lo hacen en simultáneo con uno; las bocas besan al mismo tiempo que son besadas, dotando de vida a los seres. Videl respondió, un beso sucedió a otro, y otro y más. Besos cortos, infantiles, inocentes. Qué consuelo, sentir algo semejante en el epicentro del infierno. Qué satisfacción.

Esta era la definición; era la paz.

Trunks se supo excitado, pero increíblemente, no era el deseo lo que imperaba: el rey de sus sentires era el amor, el amor más profundo y entregado, dedicado a la única mujer por la cual sentía tanto y con tanto ahínco. Los besos dejaron de ser suaves choques y prolongaron su estancia en la boca ajena interminables segundos. Deleitado, adicto a la sensación que se provocaban el uno al otro, Trunks entendió que quería besar más, besar tanto hasta gastar sus labios, los de ella, los de él, hasta que desaparecieran. Besar hasta que el mundo explotara y nada, más que ellos, pudiera existir. Videl sentía lo mismo, y más experta y madura, habló contra la boca de él:

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—P-por favor...

—Tranquilo. —Videl tragó saliva. No desbordaba experiencia, pero creía saber cómo ayudarlo a soltarse, a dejarse llevar. El sentir era divino; debían hacer todo para seguir—. Abre... un poco la boca...

La frase los erotizó de formas indescriptibles. Trunks la abrió apenas, muerto de miedo, al mismo tiempo que ella, los cuatro ojos cerrados, negados a ver y atentos a sentir. Era el éxtasis: rozar los labios del amor de su vida.

Conocer el amor.

Entender que, aun cuando vivían en el infierno, la esperanza de sentir felicidad no era una imposible utopía.

—Sígueme, no tengas miedo...

Videl lo besó en un labio, en el otro, y después hundió su boca en la de Trunks. Agitada, aunque no tanto como él, Videl deslizó sus labios en los otros, ejerciendo una leve succión que dejó anonadado al híbrido. Sintió cómo él, por un momento, intentaba echarse hacia atrás; al segundo, obedeciendo a las manos femeninas, que todo lo instaban, la abrazó dulcemente. Rodeó la cintura al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo un tambor golpeaba en el centro de su ser. Sintió que aprendía, que ahora sabía todo. ¡Lo sabía, sí! Desprolijo, puro instinto aunque no era consciente de ello, hizo lo mismo que Videl. No lo hizo bien; había abierto de más la boca, había entrometido sus dientes, había temblado al no saber qué hacer con su lengua. Titubeó entre succión y succión, hasta que no le quedó ni una gota de aire, hasta que se vio imposibilitado de respirar. Se echó a un lado y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Videl, sin desasirse de la cintura que consolaba su pasión. Uno dedos peinaron su suave cabello lila.

—Tranquilo —dijo Videl—. Tranquilo, Trunks...

—Videl... Yo...

—Dime.

—Te quiero.

Un calor se coló en Videl, atacó su pecho y lo inundó de maravillosos sentires. En el tiritar de Trunks supo que él no mentía, que él la quería de verdad. Y más. Supo que él la amaba. En el primer momento, el terror la acechó: renació en ella el miedo a provocar dolor si algo le sucedía, la angustia de que algo le sucediera a quien ella sentía especialmente. Bastó percibir un poco más el tiritar de él para entender que eso, su más visceral miedo, era cobarde, estúpido. Se sintió afortunada, tocada por la suerte. Que un muchacho tan dulce la amara así, hasta el punto del temblor, el miedo y el descontrol, la conmovía.

Mas el miedo, no obstante, se hizo con la victoria.

Se observaron. Videl acarició el rostro de Trunks sonriente aunque nerviosa. Él lucía más dulce, bello, que nunca. Ella, ante él, se sentía demasiada adulta, gastada, cansada del mundo y del dolor.

La oportunidad era una gran idea, mas era, también, una idea precipitada.

—Eres muy joven aún.

La magia se desgastó. Una cuota de realidad los abofeteó sin miramientos. Trunks, sin más sonrisas, sin más consuelo que la mera existencia de Videl, asintió, apenado. Él ya sabía. Ella también lo hacía.

Era muy difícil, todo.

Ellos, juntos, en ese momento del espacio-tiempo.

Resignado, él bajó la mirada. ¡Qué mortal era la decepción que sentía! Ella no cesó en peinarlo con sus dedos. Así como Trunks, Videl sabía qué ocurría.

—Eres un adolescente. Yo soy una adulta.

—Lo entiendo. Está bien, Videl.

No lo digas, suplicó él en su fuero interno; no quiero escucharlo, no quiero que me rechaces. No lo voy a soportar.

Ella notó la incomodidad, la frustración. Notó cuánto le dolía a Trunks lo que ella estaba diciendo, el hecho de haberlo besado, es decir ilusionado, para después entender que no era tiempo, que la pureza de Trunks era extrema y ella no debía anularla con su necesidad de sentir amor, de consolar su soledad. Trunks no merecía eso. De pronto, ella se sintió tremendamente nerviosa. Estaba haciendo todo mal.

Lo estaba lastimando.

Y le dolía, claro. Le dolía por cuánto lo quería.

Se debilitó el miedo triunfador. La fortuna asomó por su pecho. Vio la boca de Trunks y deseó besarla una vez más, necesidad que se contradijo con lo que insinuaban sus palabras. Se sinceró: quería estirar la escena como si fuera goma de mascar; quería sentir esperanza junto a Trunks. Frunció el ceño, para sorpresa de él, al entenderlo. Le gustaba estar con Trunks, le gustaban sus silencios, su respeto, sus miradas que, ahora que lo pensaba, eran embelesadas como sólo las de un enamorado pueden ser. ¡Siempre lo habían sido! Así sucedía cuando los ojos miraban hacia ella. Le gustaba cómo él la escuchaba, cómo la respetaba siempre, casi hasta lo excesivo. Le gustaba Trunks. De una forma tierna, netamente emocional; le gustaban sus emociones.

Le gustaba, sí.

—Me sentí yo estas últimas semanas. A tu lado, me sentí yo —afirmó ella, libre de todo remordimiento; lanzada. Su voz destilaba sorpresa. ¡Sólo ahora era capaz de comprenderlo!—. Me hiciste sentir algo que nadie más, desde hace cuatro años, pudo lograr. —Sus dedos pulgares acariciaron la comisura de los labios de Trunks—. Me diste esperanza.

Él murió por abrazarla y pegarla por siempre a su piel, para poder estar junto a ella hasta el fin. Así de caprichoso era su amor.

—Tú me diste esperanza a mí...

Rieron por un instante, emocionados a más no poder. Con la misma naturalidad del principio, se abrazaron tiernamente. En brazos del otro, experimentaron lo mismo: consuelo ante las malignas puertas del infierno, consuelo ante el dolor por la pérdida de los más queridos seres.

Ella, montada al frenesí que le significaba tal emoción, intentó besarlo. Trunks rechazó el beso. Fue suave, siempre respetuoso. ¿Por qué la rechazaba?

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que lo hagas por lástima…

—No es lástima.

—¿No…?

—Te quiero también, Trunks.

Una bomba arrasó con él. Las manos se levantaron solas, sujetaron con vehemencia el rostro de la mujer que era todas las mujeres. Ella le sonrió justo antes de que él la besara. Pero no: él frenó a último momento. Seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo, confundido y aterrado. Ella lo besó a él al comprenderlo. Se abrazaron con posesión, se besaron con humildad, sin hacerlo bien, pero sintiéndolo perfecto. Era un beso dulce, el más dulce de todos. Trunks acarició cada segundo la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba los músculos de sus brazos con la punta de los dedos. Las bocas empezaron a adquirir experiencia, aprendieron de la otra, se amoldaron con mayor intimidad. ¡Ya no existían! Los androides estaban muertos. ¡En la unión de sus bocas, todo se les fue! El dolor, el odio, las dudas. ¡Adiós a todos! Qué deleite poder encontrar semejante consuelo en un mundo tan putrefacto, saberse acompañado pese a la injusticia. Besaron más, deslizaron las bocas húmedas interminables segundos. Las lenguas, tímidas, rozaron apenas sus puntas. Al sentir lo último, Trunks la apretó más, tanto que provocó, contra la voluntad de Videl, un gemido. Aterrado, la soltó.

Un tinte extra hacía resplandecer los ojos de Videl: había, allí, pasión. Ella vio exactamente lo mismo en él.

Trunks se hizo un poco hacia atrás. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Ya…

—¿Qué?

—No quiero seguir. Lo siento… No puedo.

Ella tocó su pecho con una mano abierta. Sintió el corazón acelerado, al límite. Entendió que él estaba demasiado nervioso, que todo lo que le significaba una mujer era ajeno a él, nuevo, intimidante. Le sonrió, comprensiva.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. —Videl acarició el pecho apretando contra éste la totalidad de su mano. Trunks deliraba. Videl vio algo más en su mirada—. Oye…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no quieres seguir? Sé que tienes miedo, ¡es natural! Pero… ¿Hay algo más?

—Porque no sé manejar esta situación…

* * *

><p>—No te quiero lastimar, Videl.<p>

—¡Pero, Gohan…!

—Soy un saiyan, no lo olvides: hay cosas de mí mismo, de mi instinto y de mi cuerpo, que no sé controlar apropiadamente. Tengo que aprender antes de hacerlo. Dame un poco de tiempo. Sólo un poco.

* * *

><p>Se miraron. Ella entendió cuán en serio hablaba él. Estaba asustado, rebalsado de nuevas sensaciones que apenas podía dominar. Él moría por seguir, el hombre que era moría por saber todo lo que le faltaba aprender a hacer, a sentir; el guerrero saiyan, por su parte, moría por apretarla. Era por este último, sobre todo, que se había detenido: no sabía cómo domarlo. Era un guerrero fuerte, de aplastante convicción. Era ese mismo guerrero que, ante los androides, deseaba torturarlos con un sadismo implacable. Era mejor frenar.<p>

Era mejor esperar.

—No me siento capaz de… todo esto.

—Es comprensible. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Hasta que ellos no mueran, yo no… No puedo.

Videl, al mismo tiempo que moría de amor al escucharle decir algo tan sincero y aplastante, se sintió manchada por cierta desesperanza unida a una suerte de capricho. ¿Y si ellos jamás eran derrotados? ¿Y si los androides se perpetuaban en el mundo hasta el fin de los tiempos? ¡No! No quería, no luego de la dulzura desmedida de ese beso que, con tan sólo suscitarse, le había dado deseos de resurgir de sus cenizas, de sentir algo genuino y no encerrarse más dentro de sí.

Pero había algo que Videl no sabía.

No sabía sobre la máquina del tiempo.

Trunks sujetó la mano de Videl; pensaba en lo mismo que ella, en los androides y el no saber cuándo les llegaría el final. Miró cada dedo, estudió cada marca, acarició la palma. ¿Por qué no le habían hablado, ni él ni los demás, del viaje que él había hecho? Quizá no había sido a propósito.

Quizá no querían ilusionarla, así como no querían ilusionarse ellos.

—Hay una oportunidad de derrotarlos muy, muy pronto… —dijo sin soltar la mano. Era la primera vez que realmente sentía esa posibilidad.

—¿Eh…?

—Es una historia muy larga. Confía en mí: mañana te la contaré junto a mi madre. Te aseguro que es muy posible que, dentro de muy poco tiempo, ellos mueran. Pero hasta que no estén muertos, no me siento capaz de nada más que entrenar y prepararme para la batalla.

La que los mataría y, también, la que lo aguardaba en el pasado.

—Hasta que no estén muertos, no me lo voy a creer…

Ella entendió que, de momento, no debía indagar más. Debía respetarlo y confiar en él, algo que, siendo quien era Trunks, resultaba natural.

Se miraron interminables minutos. Afuera, nadie imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese cuarto, rodeándolos de calor, había paz.

Al fin.

Se abrazaron y permanecieron así, en silencio, sintiéndose los latidos de pecho a pecho. Era relajante sentir el corazón de alguien especial contra el propio. Videl, en paz consigo misma, con sus sentimientos y sus culpas, se quedó dormida aferrada a él. Trunks lo notó mucho tiempo después. Estaba tan entregado a las sensaciones de tenerla en sus brazos que sentía flotar en medio de un cielo totalmente azul, donde el sol era el único protagonista. Cuando supo que ella dormía, con una delicadeza de otros mundos, la sujetó en brazos y la acostó en el centro de la cama. La arropó con las tres frazadas que tenía, además de las sábanas. Él, respetuoso, se dispuso a echarse en el suelo. Cuando dio la espalda a Videl para hacerlo, ella, de pronto despierta, lo sujetó de la mano.

—¿Te desperté…?

—Tengo sueño liviano, como casi todos aquí lo tenemos. Tú sabes.

Rieron un momento.

—No duermas desarropado, podrías enfermarte —dijo ella.

—Soy saiyan, no me enfermo fácilmente...

—Pero no pases frío, Trunks. ¡El frío es la cosa más horrible del universo! Si quieres que me vaya, me voy…

Un silencio. Él, con el corazón nuevamente a mil por hora, fue tajante:

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Entonces ven.

—Pero...

—Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco.

Los ojos se contactaron en la penumbra. Al encontrarse, todo estuvo dicho. Videl, más en confianza que él, lo instó a meterse bajo las sábanas, algo que Trunks no hizo; usó la última frazada y se recostó delante de ella. Videl se sintió enternecida por la timidez innata de él.

Había mucho por aprender.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás; él durmió como nunca en su vida. Fue la noche más maravillosa, el sueño más conciliador. Fue perfecto, dormir sintiendo la suave respiración de Videl en su espalda, sujetando fuertemente la mano de ella, a salvo de todo lo que acaecía afuera por el mero hecho de estar en brazos de esa mujer. Era más de lo que merecía.

Era lo que siempre había deseado sentir, experimentar, comprender: era la paz.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, nadie los vio distintos: seguían ensimismados en sus conversaciones, atentos al bienestar del refugio, juntos para todo: patrullar, buscar víveres, vigilarlos. No volvieron a besarse, pero sí a mirarse: se miraban y algo, pese a que nadie más lo notara, era distinto. Ya no volverían atrás. Una semilla crecía entre los dos; la esperanza de poder concretar un futuro mejor para todos.<p>

Trunks y Bulma confiaron a Videl el secreto de la máquina del tiempo. En principio, ella se mantuvo incrédula. Sabiendo que Trunks jamás le mentiría sobre algo tan serio, sabiendo que Bulma era capaz de todo y más con un destornillador en la mano, terminó por creer todo cuanto le dijeron. Observó embelesada a Trunks: falta menos de lo que creemos, entonces. Y él, con los bellos ojos azules que tenía, le respondió que sí, que faltaba mucho menos de lo pensado.

No falta nada, Videl.

Al fin, seremos libres.

Pasaron dos semanas más. Ella sentía lo mismo que antes al estar en compañía de él: luego de cuatro años, volvía a ser Videl, la genuina, esa que creía perdida luego de la muerte de Gohan. Quería a Trunks, también lo admiraba con aplastante convicción. Se enfadó un tanto por el hecho de que él no le hubiera contado sobre la máquina del tiempo antes; lo perdonó en un segundo y medio. Nada de lo que él hiciera era con mala intención.

Junto a él, se dejaba llevar al máximo. No había besos, caricias, abrazos; había miradas y sonrisas, nada más. Trunks retomó los entrenamientos, se dedicó a ellos día y noche, sabiendo que no faltaba nada para que la máquina del tiempo tardara en completar su carga.

Una semana más, y terminó.

Se alejaron del refugio todos los que sabían de la existencia de la máquina. Ataviado con su ropa favorita, el pantalón gris, las botas anaranjadas, la musculosa negra, la chaqueta azul, Trunks dio un último vistazo a cada uno: su madre, Roshi, Lunch —azulada—, Chichi, Woolong, Puar.

Videl.

Fue ella la última en despedirlo.

—Vuelve sano y salvo —le pidió al abrazarlo—. No te quites crédito: eres un héroe y también lo serás allá. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo haré.

Se soltaron. Videl miró hacia atrás: por la intimidad que expresaban sin darse cuenta, los demás los atisbaban con evidente curiosidad. Si bien en principio nadie lo notó, luego sí, todo entre ellos se hizo sospechoso. A espaldas de los dos, mucho habían fantaseado los demás, sobre todo Bulma, que nada deseaba más que su hijo pudiera tener una perspectiva para el futuro de paz que les esperaba si todo salía bien. Era curioso que se tratara de Videl; era obvio que se tratara de ella. Era justo. Chichi, que también lo notaba, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Bulma: Videl debía seguir adelante, no podía tenerle rencor por ello. Y quién mejor que Trunks para ayudarla.

Censurando el rostro de Trunks del resto al plantarse ante éste, Videl besó su propio meñique y lo apoyó en la boca de él. Trunks esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

Nada era casualidad entre ellos dos.

—No olvides nuestra promesa.

Trunks se alejó de ella. Ciertamente contrariada por verlo alejarse de una manera un tanto abrupta, Videl se preguntó qué le sucedía. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós! Cuando él se acercó a la máquina y, en uno de sus laterales, tocó una escritura, entendió que él, siempre, desde hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ella siquiera lo sospechara, ya tenía la promesa en alto.

«_Hope_!» leyó en la máquina. Esperanza.

Trunks le dedicó una última sonrisa, a ella y a todos, antes de subir. El vidrio se cerró, la máquina arrancó, flotó y se desvaneció.

—¡Cuídate…! —gritó Bulma, llena de confianza.

—Cree en ti, Trunks… —susurró Videl, por su parte.

Cree en ti, prosiguió en pensamientos; puedes ser lo que desees ser. Puedes ser más fuerte, más habilidoso, más lo que quieras, siempre y cuando creas en ti.

—No lo olvides, tonto.

Sin más, y por el llamado de los demás, se retiró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentario final de «Por el consuelo»:<strong>_

_¡Buenas! Dos años y medio después (?), retomo este extraño experimento fanficker. ¡Hace casi un año que empecé este capítulo! Pero me costó mucho, tuve que borrar y volver a escribir varias veces. Fue complicado encontrar el humor indicado para escribirlo. _

_Aunque siempre lo tuve muy presente. Moría por retomarlo con todo, con dedicarle tiempo exclusivo. La espera, para mí al escribirlo, valió la pena. _

_Es un gusto, por cuánto me gusta escribir este fic, haberlo reencontrado. =)_

_¡Faltaría un capítulo! Que espero publicar antes de fin de año. No quisiera que pasara tanto tiempo de nuevo…_

_Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad en todo este tiempo. Tardé tanto que no sé si sigan por ahí, ¡pero gracias de todos modos! Un placer. _

_Algunos comentarios: _

_-Me parece más humano pensar en la inexperiencia, miedo y torpeza de Trunks al verse con una mujer. Es un nene, es un chico inmerso en un mundo donde no hay tiempo para pensar en uno mismo, en sus sentimientos, en sus instintos. Encuentro lógico su miedo. A veces, las fans idealizamos a Trunks. Pensamos que él es experto en todo y que tener un instinto masculino basta y sobra para poder dominar la situación de la intimidad, lo suficiente como para gozar y hacer gozar a su compañera. Yo no pienso así: Mirai Trunks no es esa clase de personaje que pueda manejar perfectamente las situaciones. Es un chico muy sufrido y muy sacrificado que de seguro jamás piensa en él, en su propia satisfacción. Verse con una chica no debería ser fácil para él. Que de la nada misma le salga experiencia no tiene sentido para mí. Por eso, me lo imagino con una mujer mayor y con carácter que sea capaz de ayudarlo a soltarse, que pueda enseñarle a no sentir miedo por una posible intimidad. Eso intenté escribir. Eso quise siempre leer._

_Me enamoré de esta pairing. Le encuentro demasiado sentido. Ella, madura, con el carácter suficiente, es indicada para ayudar a alguien como él._

_-También me gustaría mencionar otros dos fics que escribí en los últimos meses: uno es _**Caridad**_ y otro es _**Imposible**_, ambos protagonizados por Mirai Lunch. ¡Este fic tuvo la culpa de que me obsesionara con ella! Me gusta imaginarla en el futuro, la encuentro muy fuerte en una realidad como esa. =) _

_Y nada… ¡Pasó tanto tiempo que no tengo mucho por decir! XD ¡Gracias por leer, por todo! ¡Gracias! _

_**Iluvendure**__, por todo el ánimo que me diste con este fic, te dedico este capi. ¡Gracias por todo, hermosa! Sos divina y, dentro de este mundillo, sos una de las más especiales para mí. _

_¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Ball (C) <em>Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
